The Deadly Promise
by The-Dark-Side-Of-Eden
Summary: [Complete] Sequel to In The Wrong Place in The Wrong Time. Lord Voldemort intends on keeping his promise to Remus and slowly tears his world apart. When Hermione is taken, Remus needs help getting her back and old friends come into play. RLHG kinda LVHG
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**A/N:**** Yes there is a sequel...just in case you were wondering! I'm going to try and bring back elements of In The Wrong Place in The Wrong Time and tie off a few loose ends that may have been left by my ending. I'm guessing another 15 or more chapter story; I hate short stories that leave you wanting more! So I hope you like this one. ENJOY! **

_Remus sat at his kitchen table, listening to the tedious sound of his clock ticking, waiting for it to strike midnight with a mixture of fear and anticipation running through him. Earlier that night he had received a letter, delivered by a regal-looking grey owl, from his ex-headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He had written only twelve words on the parchment:_

_Dear Remus,_

_Expect me at midnight, it's urgent._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_Since the letters arrival in the late afternoon, Remus had been waiting and worrying about what could be so urgent that Dumbledore would be so vague in his letter and come over without first asking permission, which was very unlike his normal overly polite manner. Hermione had been out for the day visiting her parents, but Remus expected her home soon. He hadn't bothered to warn her about the note, not wanting to worry her until he knew there was reason for it. Remus jumped a little when he heard footsteps clambering out of his fireplace, he stood and looked into the lounge room. A relieved smile crossed his lips as he saw the tall, deceivingly frail figure of Albus Dumbledore brushing soot from his robes. The old man looked up and saw Remus, he smiled warmly and straightened up, and took in the young mans appearance. Remus had grown taller still, making him over six foot now, his hair had slightly more grey in it, his eyes were as warm and understanding as ever and he looked fitter and more muscular. _

_"Remus, you're looking very well," Dumbledore smiled, walking up to Remus with open arms._

_"Thank you professor, so do you," Remus reciprocated and hugged the old man like he would a father. "Would you like some tea?" Remus offered, leading Dumbledore into the kitchen._

_"Yes thank you," Dumbledore went to sit down, but stopped when he heard a distinct pop coming from the sitting room. He peered around the corner and broke into another pleased smile as he saw Hermione. She too had changed slightly. Her feminine figure was even more perfected, her eyes were brighter and her hair was longer, nearly reaching the top of her bottom and her face seemed more defined, all of these things just added to her incredible beauty. Once again Dumbledore opened his arms and embraced Hermione like daughter._

_"It's wonderful to see you Professor," Hermione said happily, squeezing the old man. _

_"And you Hermione," Dumbledore now sat down and Hermione stood, waiting for Remus, who entered with a tray of tea._

_"You're home," Remus said, his eyes lighting up._

_"Uh huh, miss me?" Hermione said with an almost cheeky smile as Remus walked up to her._

_"A little," Remus smiled and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips. They both sat down next to each other and Remus turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, I hate to be so forward but...What was so urgent that you needed to come here tonight?"_

_"Yes of course, I'm afraid I have some terrible news," Dumbledore said softly, sipping his tea and frowning. Neither Hermione nor Remus spoke, they just waited for Dumbledore to continue._

_"Harry Potter was kidnapped and killed tonight...," Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath and twirling the end of his beard in his long fingers. "And Lord Voldemort has risen again," _

**Chapter 1**

_"Harry Potter was kidnapped and killed tonight...," Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath and twirling the end of his beard in his long fingers. "And Lord Voldemort has risen again," _

There was a stunned silence, during which Dumbledore sipped his tea, watching Hermione's well up with tears and Remus just staring at the table in front of him with a blank expression.

"N-n-no," Hermione finally stuttered, breaking the silence. "No, this isn't meant to happen...not for another thirteen or fourteen years!"

"I realize from what you told me of the future that Lord Voldemort's return is premature, which begs the question why did he return now?" Dumbledore said in calm tone, still watching Remus.

"He always wanted to return, this just means he figured it out quicker...," Hermione said, wondering what Dumbledore was on about.

"Yes, but why?" Dumbledore pressed. "If he always wanted to return before then something extra was driving him this time...but what?" The old man looked from Remus to Hermione with an expectant gaze. Neither had ever told Dumbledore about Tom Riddle's promise and now it appeared he already knew something about it.

"He keeps his promises," Remus muttered, not looking away from the random spot on the table.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Dumbledore urged softly.

"Before I left Riddle Manor in our seventh year, Riddle said that he would destroy everything I loved with his own hands...he's keeping his promise," Remus said in a monotone.

"He didn't have enough motivation the first time, now he does," Hermione said quietly. "I guess he figured that he had all the time on the world to get Harry so he took his time in finding the right way to get his body back...but Remus isn't a one year old infant,"

"He feels threatened," Dumbledore nodded. "I am curious as to why neither of you ever mentioned this _promise_ to me before," he added looking at both of them.

"If we had Professor," Remus said, with a small smile. "Because of your impossibly noble nature you would have done everything in your power to protect us, we wanted to keep some kind of a life...but I do apologize for hiding it from you," Dumbledore beamed at Remus and chuckled lightly.

"You know me too well Remus, no need for apologies...I know now,"

"So what do we do?" Hermione interrupted. "I mean I doubt there is any chance of him just getting over this whole revenge thing,"

"We hide you for a start," Remus said seriously. Hermione looked at Remus with a shocked face.

"I beg your pardon," she said incredulously.

"Your in as much danger as I, perhaps more...you can't stay---," Remus started arguing.

"I can and I will," Hermione cut him off. "I told you before if you want to run I will run with you and if you want to fight, I'll do that too, but I will not be separated from you...we do this together, that's the way it's always been,"

"I think Hermione is right," Dumbledore said earnestly.

"You do?" Remus and Hermione said together, Dumbledore laughed.

"Yes I do, if you two separate you just make it easier for Tom to track you down and you will be outnumbered, but together you at least have a chance to fight," The old man explained.

"Fine, we stay together," Remus conceded. "But we need to do something...we can't just stay here like sitting hippogriffs,"

"I couldn't agree more, I assume you wish to stay in your home?" Dumbledore asked, standing up.

"Well...yes if possible," Hermione said as she and Remus followed Dumbledore out of the kitchen and into the living room. He was looking at all of the walls and windows closely, muttering as he did and nodding. He touched random placed with the tips of his fingers and pushed his ear to a few seemingly ordinary spots, all the while mumbling to himself.

"Yes...yes...I think we can work with this," He said finally.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Charm the whole house, turn it into a fortress," the old man said triumphantly.

"Sounds good," Remus said smiling.

"Yeah, but how can we do that?"

"With a little help...," Dumbledore walked back over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo power from a purple glass pot and turned back to Hermione and Remus. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, it was wonderful to see you both again, I'm just sorry it couldn't have been under happier circumstances,"

"Us too, but don't wait until the next time someone dies to come see us Professor...you're always welcome here," Hermione said warmly. Dumbledore mirrored her smile and nodded to Remus, then disappeared in a flash of green flames. Hermione sighed and turned back to Remus, grabbed his hand in hers.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I'll be fine love," Remus smiled reassuringly, leaning down and kissing Hermione softly on the forehead. "I'm going for a shower," he disappeared up the stairs and Hermione followed after cleaning up in the kitchen. She slipped on a red silk nightie and climbed into bed. She was almost asleep when she heard the door creak open and saw Remus's shadowed figure walk in. He laid next tot her and she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Hermione?" he breathed in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione sensed a kind of remorse in his voice, she guessed he felt guilt for not asking earlier.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I haven't seen Harry for years and now...," a tear rolled silently down her cheek.

"He knew how much you cared," Remus said softly, telling Hermione exactly what she needed to hear. She smiled and turned to face Remus, looking into his loving eyes.

"Thank you,"

Hermione awoke the next morning alone in the bed, but this was not unusual. Remus had always been an earlier riser and was pretty much always up several hours before her. She rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall, it was nine in the morning. She groaned and sat up in bed, pushing her long curls form her face, trying to motivate herself to go have a shower and start the day. She finally got up and staggered into the bathroom, letting the soothing feeling of warm water running over her skin wake her gently. She toweled her body off and dressed in a light brown skirt and a hot pink tank top. She wandered down the stairs and heard more voices than she was used to. Hermione slowly walked into the living room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the voices were coming form people she knew.

"You're up," Remus smiled and rose form his chair to hug his fiancée. She smiled and hugged him back, then looked around the room at all of the familiar faces. Dumbledore was back with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Severus Snape, Kingsely Shaklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione hugged each of them in turn. She laughed a little at Tonks's new look, an electric blue bob and bright orange eyes.

"You like?" Tonks asked, doing a little twirl.

"I love, it's so...you," Hermione grinned. Tonks smiled back and then Dumbledore spoke.

"We wanted to wait for you to wake before we started charming the house,"

"Oh," Hermione felt a little embarrassed. "You could have just woken me,"

"We _could_ have...but I've heard that's a dangerous mission in itself," Kingsely joked, looking at Remus. Hermione glared playfully at Kingsely and drew her wand form her back pocket.

"Well I'm up now, so let's get started,"

"Excellent idea," Dumbledore followed Hermione example and drew his wand, as did the rest of the group. "Now the idea is we brought people who genuinely care about you two to cast the charms, that way they will be more powerful,"

"Should I go then?"

"Shut up Snape,"

"So we will pair off and each take a different section of the house," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Snape and Kingsley. "Remus and Hermione you take the bedrooms, the library and any secret rooms you might have, Nymphadora and Minerva you both take the bathrooms and closets, Kingsley and Severus you take the attic and studies, while Professor Flitwick and I will take the rest of downstairs," Everyone nodded and went off to their assigned sections of the house. It took a little over an hour before the entire house, every wall and window, had been charmed to stop anyone who intended Remus or Hermione harm from entering. They all met back in the living room and confirmed the job had been done. They all agreed to stay for lunch. They sat around the table as three conversations went on at once. Kingsely and Snape were antagonizing each other as usual, Remus, Hermione, Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore were talking about the Quidditch world cup and Minerva and Tonks were discussing Tonks's next hairstyle. All conversations ceased when a loud, blood-curdling scream came from upstairs. The scream was followed by a loud clunk, everyone looked at each other and stayed silent, waiting for any other sound, but none came.

"What was that?" Tonks whispered.

"One of the charms," Dumbledore said seriously, rising from his seat with his wand gripped tightly in his hand. The rest of the group followed suit and went upstairs and saw there was an odd red light emanating from under the library door.

"In there," Snape pointed to the light. Dumbledore stepped forward and placed his hand on the handle, he turned to the rest of the group, who nodded and grasped their wands firmly. The pushed the door open sharply as eight wands all pointed at the same figure, laying on the ground, held by glowing red bonds.

"You!" Kingsley spat venomously.

"How dare you," Hermione said, anger dripping from each syllable. Remus walked a little forward and glared down at the struggling body. His previously peaceful eyes burned with pure hatred and his voice came out low and dangerous.

"Peter Pettigrew,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Remus walked a little forward and glared down at the struggling body. His previously peaceful eyes burned with pure hatred and his voice came out low and dangerous._

_"Peter Pettigrew,"_

--------------------------------------------------_  
_

The round, lumpy form of Peter stopped struggling and looked up, pleadingly, into Remus's eyes. Everyone looked down at the beady eyed excuse for a man with pure disgust. Remus, Hermione and Dumbledore had lowered their wands, but no one else followed them. They were each secretly wishing they could curse the ball of slime into oblivion, but knew Dumbledore would never allow it.

"How horrible to see you again Peter," Hermione said coldly, stepping next to Remus. Peter whimpered and looked from both Gryffindors, silently begging for his life.

"We're not going to kill you Peter, although you deserve it," Remus said, answering Peter's silent question. Peter relaxed considerably, but tensed up again as soon as Remus crouched down beside him. "You're going to help us," Hermione crouched beside Remus.

"And if you don't," Hermione responded to Peter's defiant glare. "We _will_ kill you," Peter slumped and Remus levitated him. They all followed at Remus floated him up to the attic and secured him to the wall before removing his red binds. He took several deep breaths and looked around the room wildly, searching for any possible escape.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked calmly, already guessing the answer he would receive.

"I'll never tell you," Peter squeaked in a would-be defiant voice.

"Oh yes you will," Kingsley seethed, stepping forward and aiming his wand square between Peter's eyes. "Remus and Hermione might be too kind hearted to hurt you...but I'm not, so talk," Peter looked from the wand in his face, to the pairs of unmerciful eyes upon him and sighed.

"Wh-why should I?" he stuttered. "You'll kill me anyway,"

"No we won't," Hermione said softly. "We'll let you go and let your master find you and let him deal with you...after you have betrayed him," Peter's eyes widened with fear and realization. Anyway he went he would be in pain, if he didn't talk Kingsley would torture him, if he did his master would torture him.

"F-fine," he said, defeated.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore repeated.

"He...he told me to come and...and watch you...both of you," Peter stuttered.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked calmly as everyone else listened intently.

"They know why," Peter tilted his head towards Remus and Hermione.

"He's trying to keep his promise isn't he?" Remus asked.

"_Trying_? He will, he'll come and he will kill you Remus," Peter laughed a high, almost girlish laugh.

"By sending you?" Remus mocked. "I'm terrified," Peter stopped laughing and glared at Remus, but a small smile passed his thin lips.

"He'll kill you," Peter repeated. "And take her," Remus walked straight up to Peter in a few long strides and pressed the tip of his wand into Peter's fat throat.

"He will try...and he will fail," Remus's voice was dark whisper. "And he will die by my hand," with this Remus turned and left the attic, taking Hermione with him. Peter yelled after them, but was silenced by a hex from Kingsley. Remus brought Hermione to the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

"He won't take you," he whispered in her ear. Hermione snuggled down in Remus's arms and nodded, not sure what to think.

"He won't kill you," Hermione finally whispered back. Remus smiled and brought her closer. They sat together for a few minutes before the rest of the group slowly came down the stairs. Hermione looked up and leant out of Remus's embrace.

"We...we can stay if you like," McGonagall said nervously. Hermione smile gratefully.

"That's not necessary, but thank you, all of you for everything you've done today," she said warmly. They all nodded and Hermione and Remus said goodbye to each of them. Kingsley smiled at Hermione as she hugged him.

"Least we know the charms work," he said with a weak smile. Hermione laughed and watched them all leave one by one through the fireplace until only Albus Dumbledore was left. He looked at the young couple and something inside him warmed.

"If anything happens...," he trailed off.

"You'll be the first to know," Hermione promised, letting the wise old wizard hug her. Dumbledore hugged Remus next.

"Be careful," he whispered and Remus nodded. He smiled at them both before he disappeared once again.

"Hell of a day," Hermione sighed. Remus laughed and gently took her hand in his, leading her up the stairs. They lay in bed together, Hermione's head resting on Remus's chest. She listened to the oddly soothing sound of his heart beat.

"Remus," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I...I'm scared," she stuttered. Hermione felt Remus it up straighter, he put his hands on her shoulders and brought her up with him. His eyes were piercing hers.

"Why?" he asked softly. Not sounding angry or demanding, but concerned.

"He took me once before, what if he _does_ do it again?" Hermione asked quietly. Remus lifted her chin with his finger and smiled kindly.

"He wont,"

"But if he---,"

"If he does," Remus cut her off gently. "I'll just have to kill him won't I?" Hermione smiled back at Remus and laughed a little.

"I guess you will," Hermione laughed. Remus moved closer and pressed his warm lips to hers and placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer. His tongue softly played with her own as his other hand grasped her hip, pulling her lower on the bed with him. The two had to part for air, but Remus just kissed Hermione's neck as she toyed with his hair a little and held his shoulders. Remus moved up and gently kissed along jaw line before capturing her mouth again. Hermione's entire body shook under Remus's soft, but commanding touch. She moaned lightly as Remus drew little circles with his lean finger on her back. They reluctantly parted and Remus looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I promised you I'd wait until the honeymoon," he said softly. Hermione smiled up at Remus and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you," she whispered.

----------------------------------------

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night; a loud thumping from above had woken her. She rubbed her eyes and looked up.

"Peter," she croaked. Hermione gently slid from under Remus's arm, turning to face him. She smiled, realizing this was one of the only times she had ever seen him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so handsome and very calm. She leant back and kissed him on the forehead before putting on her long red silk dressing gown and tying it firmly around her waist. Hermione wandered up the stairs and into the attic, where she saw Peter stomping on the wood floors.

"Enough," Hermione said sternly, Peter jumped and stopped thumping. "What do you want?" She asked after removing the hex Kingsley had put on him earlier.

"To make a deal," he squeaked.

"Not interested," Hermione said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Peter begged. "Please just hear me out,"

"Fine, you have one minute," Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You let me go now, that way I can just tell the Dark Lord I had trouble getting back because of some nosey muggles, and in return I will tell him that this house was empty, that you and Remus have moved," Peter sad very fast, afraid his minute would run out. Hermione looked at Peter for a few seconds. She turned and went to leave.

"WAIT! Do you agree?" Peter shouted.

"I'm going to ask Remus," Hermione said before leaving the attic. She ran to the bedroom and shook her fiancée awake. "Remus...Remus," she said gently. Remus woke quickly and sat bolt upright.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Calm down, I have to tell you something," Hermione said calmly, brushing a stray piece of fringe from Remus's eye.

"Okay," Remus relaxed.

"Peter wants to make a deal,"

"What? How do you know?"

"He told me,"

"When?"

"Just now,"

"Why did you go see him?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Because he was banging on the floor and it woke me, that's not important. What's important is that he wants to make a deal," Hermione explained quickly.

"What kind of a deal?"

"We let him go now that way Voldemort doesn't suspect Peter's failure and in return Peter will tell Voldemort that we weren't here, that we have moved," Hermione watched Remus's eyes as he thought.

"He will tell Voldemort we aren't here?" he asked quietly.

"Yes,"

"How can we trust him?" Remus asked slowly.

"We can't," Hermione smiled looking at his shocked fiancée. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't losing your touch," Remus laughed and climbed off the bed.

"Let's go see Peter shall we?" he held out his arm and Hermione took it.

"We shall," They walked arm in arm up to the attic, where Peter eyed them, hopefully. Remus let go of Hermione's arm and walked right up close to Peter so he only had to speak in a whisper for the rat like-man to hear him.

"I don't trust you Peter, I never really did. It was James and Sirius who wanted you in our group...not me. I don't trust you and I don't trust this little deal of yours, so the answer is no...we won't let you go just yet," Remus turned his back on Peter, who was now seething.

"FINE! IT'S YOUR FUNERAL! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" He bellowed.

"We don't want your help," Remus said calmly, turning around. "Besides, what makes you think you can outwit Lord Voldemort? What makes you think he would believe your lies?"

"I...I...I," Peter stuttered. Remus smiled smugly.

"That's what I thought, goodnight Peter," They both turned to leave, but Remus stopped and turned back to Peter. "Oh, and keep it down,"

-----------------------------------------

The next morning they both woke to find Peter Pettigrew was gone, his bonds had been broken and there were smears of blood on the attic window and walls. They knew that someone had broken in and suffered a slicing curse, but escaped anyway. Hermione dropped to the ground and fiddled with one of her long curls. Remus crouched next to her and brushed a few loose locks from her face.

"Hermione...," he said gingerly.

"Peter's going to tell Voldemort where we are, the Death Eaters are going to come and...and…," Tears poured from Hermione's warm honey eyes. "He's going to take you from me," she whimpered, curling up in Remus's arms.

"Hermione...listen to me. No one will ever take me away from you, I'll always be here. I promise," Remus whispered in her ear soothingly. Hermione gripped the front of Remus's white shirt tightly.

"I wish I was as brave as you Remus... but I'm scared," Hermione breathed.

"It's alright my love. If you want to be scared, be scared...I'll be brave for both of us," Remus kissed the tip of Hermione's ear and rested his forehead against hers. "Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Hermione laughed and Remus wiped her tears away gently. Remus smiled and cradled Hermione in his arms while she cried. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped crying. She felt better for letting it all out and hugged Remus tightly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Hermione," Remus whispered back, pulling her to her feet. "Now it's time to contact Dumbledore,"

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, following Remus down the stairs.

"We said we would let him know if anything happened," Remus said over his shoulder. "Let's get changed and go see him," Hermione stopped in the doorway and watched as Remus went to his cupboard and pulled out a pair of tan pants and a black turtleneck sweater. She grinned as he slipped off his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular body. She looked at the scars on his back and arms from his many transformations. He pulled on his sweater and pants then turned and saw Hermione watching him. She blushed and looked at her feet; Remus laughed and sidled up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"That's so cute...you're still shy around me," he laughed, looking down at her downcast eyes.

"Shut up," she laughed playfully pushing him away. Remus kissed her quickly and let her go.

"Well hurry up and get dressed," Remus ordered jokingly.

"Maybe one of us should stay," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"If someone else comes I think at least one of us should be here," Hermione said seriously.

"Why?"

"Remus I can't just wonder who has been in my house, if they come back I want to get them," she reasoned.

"Okay," Remus nodded and hugged his fiancée tightly. "Be careful love,"

"I will," Hermione kissed Remus on the cheek and listened to the '_whoosh'_ of flames in the fireplace as he left. Hermione showered and changed into a pair of sleek black pants and a pale blue halter-neck top. She found herself wandering up to the attic and just staring at the blood marks on the walls. Hermione hated the idea that another Death Eater was in her house, while she was asleep. Shivers flew through her body and she finally removed the disturbing marks magically. She was keeping herself busy with meaningless chores, wishing she had gone with Remus when suddenly screams came from upstairs, more than one this time. Hermione jumped and looked up. To her absolute horror she heard labored footsteps and more screams. The footsteps started by running from room to room, who ever was in her house would be bleeding, bright orange or experiencing stomach cramps like no other, but were still going, still looking.

"Oh god," she breathed. Hermione ran to the pot of floo powder, grabbed a handful and threw it in the fireplace. "Albus Dumbledore's office," she said clearly and stepped into the fireplace. Nothing happened. Hermione looked around, she was sure she had thrown powder in the fireplace, she was sure she had spoken out loud. Hermione climbed out of the fireplace and threw more powder in and shouted the same destination, but once again nothing happened. "They've charmed it...," Hermione whispered. She ran to the front door, but stopped as she caught a quick glimpse out the front window. She just shook her head in disbelief and backed away, gently clamping her hand over her mouth. Out the front there were hundreds of Death Eaters all gathered around. The footsteps from upstairs drew closer. Hermione snapped out of her shock and ran into the kitchen and opened the far side cupboard. She pointed her wand at the back of it and whispered a secret spell. The back of the cupboard disappeared and Hermione climbed through the back and into a secret room she and Remus had created in case of emergencies. She sealed the door back up and looked around. It was a beautiful room that looked as though it was outdoors. There were several pure white Greek pillars, covered with ivy vines, blue birds rested on birch saplings and fish jumped around in a large pond. In the middle of all these things was a huge swimming pool covered in blue and white tiles. Hermione sighed and walked up to the pool; she slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet in. Hermione slowly moved her feet through the water and watched the fish in the pond to the side. Deciding that she might as well relax while she had the chance, Hermione stood up and transfigured her clothes into a pair of blue bikinis with a black outline. She placed her wand on the edge of the pool and slipped gracefully into the water, dipping her long hair in. In the water it was even longer, surrounding her like a cinnamon blanket. She lay on her back and floated, letting everything just disappear for a while. Hermione loved the water, she always had. It made her feel free yet safe and secure at the same time, just like Remus did. Hermione smiled as thoughts and images of Remus swan through her mind. She was snapped out of her happy memories by the sound of voices at the entrance of her little world. She stood in the water and watched the door fearfully. Suddenly it was blown open in a burst of black flames. Hermione ducked under the water to stop the flames reaching her face. She waited under the water until she couldn't see black anymore, then rose again. She wiped her hair from her face and the water from her eyes. She looked at the door, it was intact. She frowned and turned in the water. Hermione gasped and nearly went back under the water as she quickly backed away from the tall, dark, looming figure watching her from the opposite end of the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN:**** Thank you to all of the reviewers and a special thank you to the people who have read and reviewed both this story and In The Wrong Place in The Wrong Time. I just wanted to say this chapter will be a little bit shorter it's mainly just to set up the basic plot for the rest of the story so I didn't want to over do it. The next chapters will be normal length I promise. ENJOY! **

_Hermione gasped and nearly went back under the water as she quickly backed away from the tall, dark, looming figure watching her from the opposite end of the pool._

_---------------------------------------------------------- _

Blood red orbs shone from under a black hood as Hermione backed up so she was touching the far side of the tiled pool. She felt a strange sensation through her entire body, it scared her. She looked up into the deadly crimson eyes and knew it was _him_ and he was searching through her mind and body.

"Hermione," His voice was low and breathy, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione didn't say anything as she reached instinctively for her wand, but saw it was missing. She started at the blank spot for a few moments before looking up at the menacing figure, who was twirling her wand in long, pale fingers.

"Looking for something?" the figure asked, sounding amused. Once again Hermione didn't answer, she turned and pulled herself out of the water and silently conjured her clothes back on. Hermione turned and headed towards the door, completely ignoring the person behind her. She reached for the handle that would bring her back into the cupboard, but just as her hand got close it exploded in the same ball of black fire. She jumped back and turned to face the figure at the end of the pool. She turned to see those glowing crimson eyes just inches away. Hermione gasped and stepped back to put some distance between them. The figure raised a lean, long-fingered, pale hand and went to gently caress Hermione's cheek. She slipped to side straight away and managed to get away from the wall.

"Why are you here?" Hermione seethed.

"Imagine my surprise," the figure said, advancing on Hermione. "I came here to kill your boyfriend and take you back with me, only to find that he has deserted you,"

"My _fiancée_ has not deserted me, he has gone to find Dumbledore," Hermione frowned. "If you intend to kill Remus, why take me? It won't hurt him if he's dead," The same long pale hands reached up and pulled back the black hood. The crimson orbs burned in stark contrast to the ghost white skin of his face. It was not the snake-like appearance Hermione remembered from her other life, in fact he still looked human...even handsome. Hermione shivered as she stared into the evil eyes of Lord Voldemort. A familiar smirk crossed Voldemort's lips.

"I will admit taking you is not so much for Remus's loss, but my gain," Hermione's breath caught in her throat at his words. She felt his eyes traveling over her body as he let out a soft, satisfied hiss.

"Well I guess you're out of luck, Remus isn't here so you might as well leave," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. Voldemort laughed softly and shook his head, keeping his blood red eyes on her honey brown ones.

"Oh no my dear, this worked out better than I could have planned," Voldemort was coming closer now and Hermione couldn't back up without falling into the pool. "Now I can watch Remus suffer when his beloved fiancée is taken from him and watch that Gryffindor light leave his eyes as he dies trying to save you,"

"He won't come," Hermione said defiantly.

"He _won't_ try to save you?"

"He's smarter than you and he will see through your trap," Hermione gained her own little smirk. "He won't just come stumbling in alone...he'll be prepared and _he _will watch the Slytherin light leave _your_ eyes,"

"Such faith in one man," Voldemort mused, now merely a foot away from Hermione.

"Faith with reason," Hermione retorted. Voldemort laughed and stopped inches from Hermione, who stood her ground although every fiber of her being was telling her to run.

"How sweet," Lord Voldemort gripped Hermione's upper arm tightly and pulled her forward. He struggled and tried to pull away, but his grip was frighteningly strong.

"Let go," Hermione hissed. She grabbed his arm and tried to pry it off, but to no avail.

"I've waited years for you Hermione," Voldemort said, smiling at Hermione's useless attempts.

"Then a few more years wont hurt you," she snapped back. Voldemort laughed and forced Hermione a couple of steps back so that the heels of her feet were over the edge of the pool and above the water. She squeaked a little in surprise and grabbed Voldemort's other arm to balance herself.

"No, but it may hurt you," he said, looking at her hand on his arm. Hermione suddenly brought her foot down hard on Voldemort's. Caught off guard, he let Hermione go and jumped back a little. Hermione managed to balance herself so she didn't fall into the water. She snatched her wand from Voldemort's hand and ran towards the door, blasting it open with a quick spell. She climbed through, sealing it behind her. Hermione rested a hand on the back of the cupboard and tried to slow her wildly beating heart. Finally she turned around, only to come face to face with twenty or more Death Eaters. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little when she saw that most of the Death Eaters were bleeding, flashing odd colors or clutching their stomach, grimacing. Unfortunately the shock of seeing twenty murders in her house meant Hermione didn't react quick enough and her wand was snatched from her hand. She gasped and started to back up, not sure where she was going. Hermione stopped when she accidentally bumped into something hard behind her. She spun around to see Voldemort. Hermione looked from the gang of Death Eaters behind her to the Dark Lord in front of her and sighed.

"Should I even bother trying to run at this point?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Voldemort said smiling down at the still defiant young woman. "You see my Death Eaters are under orders to attack if you do and after your little protective charms...they're already in a temperamental mood,"

"Yes well that is some consolation," Hermione said, still smiling a little. Voldemort drew his wand. Hermione stepped back a little and the Dark Lord just smiled wider.

"Are you really that scared of me?" he asked, sounding amused. Hermione didn't answer, she just watched his wand carefully. He waved it sharply and pointed it at Hermione's arm. She felt something tighten around it suddenly, but there was nothing there. She pulled her arm back and watched as Voldemort's arm moved too.

"What did you do?" she asked looking from his arm to hers.

"A simple binding spell my dear, to stop you from running away on our way back," Voldemort explained. He pulled his arm sharply back and Hermione was jerked forward. She put her hands on Voldemort's surprisingly muscular chest to steady herself, but quickly removed them. He smiled and Hermione tried to move back, but found the invisible rope binding them had gotten shorter suddenly. She couldn't go further than a foot from the Dark Lord.

"We don't have to be _this_ close," Hermione argued calmly.

"Collect the others Lucius," Voldemort ordered one of the taller, bleeding Death Eaters. Hermione turned to look at the masked figure of Lucius Malfoy, who she had not seen since he was cleared of all charges by a conveniently placed jury.

"Yes my Lord," Lucius bowed and Hermione could feel him looking at her before he left.

"Avery, wait until we have left and cast the Mark," he ordered a burly looking Death Eater.

"Yes my Lord," he nodded and followed Lucius out the front door. Voldemort turned to Hermione.

"Are you ready?"

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked coldly. Hermione knew full well that she had no choice and she would be going with Lord Voldemort no matter what. She shivered as he smiled and wrapped his pale hand around her wrist, she tried to pull it away, but he held tighter. Hermione winced and glared up at Voldemort. He smirked back and suddenly Hermione felt a familiar pull, spinning into oblivion as she and Lord Voldemort apparated from her warm, comfortable home to somewhere dark and menacing. She felt the spinning slow as she dropped into a dark, gothic and familiar manor. She felt her legs wobble as her feet hit the floor and a pair of strong arms held her up as a sudden sharp pain shot through her upper arm. As soon as she was steady Hermione pulled away from Voldemort. She dropped her head into her hands, feeling suddenly weak and faint. She swayed on the spot and felt the bonds around her wrist slowly disappear. Everything grew a little blurry and Hermione caught a glimpse of Voldemort and saw that he was grinning.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Hermione asked groggily. Voldemort didn't answer, instead he ran his fingers lightly across her cheek. She pulled away, but this just made her sway even more. "What d-did you do?" Hermione repeated, leaning against the wall behind her for balance.

"Nothing my love, just something to help calm you down," Voldemort whispered darkly.

"N-n-no," Hermione shook her head as she felt her body sliding the cold wall. Voldemort stepped forward and placed one hand against the wall next to Hermione's hip.

"Defiant 'til the end I see," he mused, running one hand up her side. She tried to move away, but couldn't for fear of falling down. Everything was slipping in and out of focus and the last thing Hermione remembered was a pair of lean hands grabbing her around the waist.

--------------------------------------------

Remus stopped mid-sentence as he was talking to Dumbledore in his office. He looked around the room, from Fawkes to the portraits of past headmasters.

"Remus?" Dumbledore asked carefully. Remus ignored Dumbledore and stood up, still looking around the room. "Remus?" the old headmaster repeated, now standing up too.

"Something's not right," he said finally. Satisfied that it wasn't something in Dumbledore's office, Remus turned back to Dumbledore. "I have to go home," he said quickly. Dumbledore just nodded and walked to the fireplace with Remus, also grabbing a handful of floo powder. Remus looked at his ex-headmaster curiously.

"You may need assistance," Dumbledore offered a warm smile. Remus just nodded and threw the powder into the flames.

"Sixteen Grimmauld Place," he called out, disappearing in green flames. Dumbledore followed close behind. They both arrived coughing and brushing soot from their robes. Remus looked up and around his home, which was fearfully unrecognizable.

"No...Please no," he whispered hoarsely. Tables were upturned, chairs were broken or thrown at opposite ends of the room, rugs ripped up, paintings torn or burnt and delicate objects were smashed all around the floor. There were obvious burn marks on some of the walls and there was blood everywhere, Remus hoped it was from whoever had broken into his house.

"Hermione!" he called croakily. "HERMIONE!" there was no answer. Remus ran up the stairs to find more destruction and evidence of attack. He bolted from room to room calling out for his fiancée, but never getting an answer. Frustrated and scared Remus let out a wolf-like yell and dropped to his knees, his head in his hands. Remus heard soft footsteps coming towards him, but didn't look up. He felt Dumbledore's warm hand on his shoulder.

"Remus," he said softly.

"She's gone," he croaked. "He took her," Remus was on his feet now, pacing faster and faster. "He took her!" he roared, knocking one of the only things left intact to the floor. Dumbledore watched Remus with caring eyes.

"We will get her back Remus," he said quietly.

"I'm going to kill him," Remus fumed, ignoring Dumbledore.

"Calm down Remus,"

"We need help," Remus said suddenly, rounding on Dumbledore.

"I agree," the headmaster nodded.

"We can't just go in there, we'll be outnumbered," Remus's pacing was calmer now, almost calculating. "You, Tonks, Snape, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and I won't be enough...,"

"I know a few more wizards and witches who will be willing to help Hermione and you," Dumbledore said. "Lucius Malfoy made himself some enemies at the Ministry, who I know wouldn't mind the chance for revenge," Remus suddenly stopped his pacing and faced Dumbledore with an oddly determined look.

"I know two more wizards who can help us, with them we can pull this off," he said walking up Dumbledore.

"Which wizards?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"The rest of the original Marauders," Remus said smiling. "Sirius Black and James Potter,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"I know two more wizards who can help us, with them we can pull this off," he said walking up Dumbledore._

_"Which wizards?" Dumbledore asked curiously._

_"The rest of the original Marauders," Remus said smiling. "Sirius Black and James Potter," _

-------------------------------------

Dumbledore looked at Remus without saying a word for a few minutes. His twinkling blue eyes seemed to be searching to placid young Gryffindor for something, some kind of explanation or conviction. Finally he blinked and ran one long finger across his forehead.

"Remus, Sirius and James are--," he started kindly.

"Dead and in Azkaban I know," Remus cut him off, waving a dismissive hand. "But what if they weren't...just humor me Professor, please," Remus added seeing Dumbledore's skeptical look.

"If they were here," Dumbledore nodded. "Then we would certainly have enough people to get Hermione and end Voldemort's reign,"

"Then it's settled," Remus clapped his hands together. "You go round up your friends who can help, and I'll go get mine,"

"Remus, all humoring aside, James and Sirius cannot help us," Dumbledore placed his hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Yes they can," Remus insisted. His voice wasn't crazed or panicked, but certain. "Sirius isn't dead Professor, he's just somewhere else. We know where Azkaban is, I know how to fight off dementors long enough to at least find Sirius," he argued. "We go, get Sirius and work on finding James together,"

"I see how getting Sirius is plausible Remus and I will of course help you, but James can't simply be found...he's dead,"

"I know, but dead doesn't mean gone Professor, you've said it yourself that the one's we love never truly leave us," Remus was looking Dumbledore square in the eyes, desperate to convince him. "James isn't gone Professor, he's just not here right now," Dumbledore watched Remus, going over him with his oddly searching gaze and slowly removed his hand from Remus's shoulder.

"I can't argue against my own words," the old wizard agreed softly. "But Remus...Don't hold on to false hope,"

"Why not?" Remus shrugged with a small smile. "It's the best I've got right now,"

-------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke in a familiar room, nightmarishly familiar. She blinked a few times to focus her eyes and looked around the black and red, serpent engraved room.

"Oh you're kidding," she muttered taking in the room she had been in so many years ago. The red couch and armchair, dark stone fireplace and black and red silk covered bed she was laying on all brought back horrible memories that had been the source of her nightmares for so long. She sat up, but grabbed her head as it spun. She slowly swung her legs out of the bed and sat on the edge for a few seconds, trying to stop the room from turning. Hermione very carefully stood up, grasping one of the bed posts to keep herself upright. Finally the spinning slowed and everything jumped into focus. Hermione walked quickly to the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. She frowned, but walked out into the hallway and saw an all too familiar pair of dark, serpent engraved, and emerald encrusted doors. Hermione stared at them for a few seconds, not knowing what to do.

_Do I go in? What happens if he's in there? Why would I want to go in? What do I say if I do go in? What will he say...Or do?_ Hermione sighed and fiddled with on of her long silky locks, before raising a shaking hand to the door. She hesitated, but knocked nervously on the door, feeling the effects of whatever it was that made her pass out earlier.

"Who is it?" A dark voice called through the door. Hermione decided not to answer and just pushed open the heavy doors. She saw the tall figure of Lord Voldemort sitting in front of a large black desk. He stood and turned to see who had dared to intrude unannounced in his chambers, but smirked in a very Slytherin fashion when he saw Hermione.

"What did you do to me?" Hermione demanded, ignoring his smirk. Voldemort slithered forward, looking Hermione up and down, but did not answer her question. She backed away. "Enough of the games, what did you do?"

"I injected you with a simple sleeping potion Hermione, nothing more," Voldemort said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I assumed that if I was to leave you awake and unsupervised for any amount of time you would cause trouble," the Dark Lord said, still grinning.

"Well I cant deny that," Hermione smirked too, crossing her arms. "Look I want to ask a favor of you," she said, serious now.

"Alright," Voldemort seemed to be genuinely interested.

"As I seem to remember the last time I asked a favor of you it turned into a rather uncomfortable deal, so please can this just have no strings?" Hermione asked earnestly. Voldemort's blood colored eyes searched Hermione's mind for any ulterior motive, but didn't find one.

"As long as it is reasonable," he nodded.

"I think it is," Hermione said a little defensively. Voldemort motioned for her to go on. "Just be straight with me. Tell me here and now why I am here, what's going to happen to me and Remus and if you have any intention of ever letting me leave," she said calmly, not moving her gaze from his. Lord Voldemort considered her for a moment or two before responding.

"That's a fair request," he agreed, running a pale, long hand through his black hair. His face was as she remembered, except for the eyes. "You are here for two reasons. One is because I believe your presence will bring Remus here and the second is because I want you here. Hopefully Remus will come to find you and I intend to kill him," Voldemort continued evenly. "As for you I don't plan to let you leave anytime soon,"

"You didn't answer everything...what's going to happen to me?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"That, my dear, all depends on you," he answered smoothly. He took a few steps closer, but Hermione matched his move. Voldemort had noticed the shake of her voice and liked that he was making Hermione nervous, just like he used to. She sighed and turned to leave, but watched as the open doors swung shut.

"Open the doors, we are not going through all this again," she said, not turning around.

"There are a few rules," Voldemort said calmly, ignoring Hermione's request.

"Let me out,"

"The first of which is simple, if you try to contact Remus you will be punished," he said coolly. "Do you understand?" Hermione just ignored him and continued to face the closed doors. She jumped as cold finger tips suddenly danced up her bare arms. She jumped forward, but her upper arm was caught in an all too familiar vice grip. Hermione was pulled back against Voldemort's warm, strong body. She struggled but froze as his deep silky voice attacked her ear.

"Hermione," He growled. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"Good," he purred, grabbing her other arm now and pulling her back flat against his chest. "The second rule is you will not try to apparate, I'll know if you do and you will pay for it," he deliberately spoke in a breathy voice to send shivers down Hermione spine. She continued to struggle, but knew deep down it would do no good. "Do you understand?" he asked again.

"Yes," Hermione growled.

"Good girl, the third rule is you are allowed anywhere on the grounds inside and out, but again if you try something I will know," he moved his mouth close to Hermione's neck and she squirmed in his arms. "Do you understand?"

"Yes,"

"Very good, now for the fourth and final rule...You will never try to escape," his voice was dark and dangerous. "Do you understand?"

"No that one's confusing," Hermione snapped sarcastically. His grip tightened and Hermione winced and let out a small whimper. "Yes," she said through clenched teeth.

"Excellent," Voldemort hissed in her ear.

"Now let me out of here," Hermione demanded. She jumped as a pair of lips made contact with her neck. Hermione tried to pull away, but one of the hands from her arm moved around her neck, holding her in place. She tried to pry it off as the warm pair of lips gently assaulted her neck. "Get off me!" Finally his lips moved away from her neck and his grip loosened just enough for her to pull free. Hermione ran from Voldemort and to the doors, but knew they were locked. Hermione turned and fixed Voldemort with a deadly glare.

"Open the damn doors," she ordered. Voldemort cocked an eyebrow and looked at Hermione with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Where are you in such a rush to get to?" he asked innocently.

"Anywhere away from you would be god start," Hermione hissed.

"Such cold words," he placed one long, pale, spider-like hand on his chest.

"For a cold man," Hermione was feeling braver now. Something had flared up inside her. She knew Remus would save her. He would come. For now all she could do was keep away from the snake in front of her. She wasn't going to back down. "Now let me out,"

"Very well," Voldemort waved a lazy hand and the doors flew open. Hermione didn't glance twice at the tall man before gracefully leaving the room, determined to keep her dignity. She heard the doors close behind her and she let out a sigh of relief, grateful he wasn't going to follow her. She thought about going back to her chambers, but then changed her mind and decided to explore the grounds. Not wanting to stay inside the dark and depressing manor any longer than was necessary, Hermione made her way down stairs to find the front door. She was a little surprised and unnerved to find the manor so empty. She walked along black marble floor until she found two very large, very fitting, gothic doors. There was an ornate 's' carved into each one and the 's' was surrounded by images of serpents and the dark mark. Hermione shivered a little as she approached the black stone doors. She reached for the silver handle and saw that each handle had a small likeness of Salazar Slytherin carved onto the side. Hermione grasped one with both hands and wrenched the door open, surprised to find it was no heavier than your average pine door. She guessed it had been charmed to be lighter than it actually was. Grinning a little at the deceptiveness of a door, Hermione stepped outside and closed it behind her. Hermione turned to face the grounds and couldn't help but break into a genuine smile. There was bright green grass as far as the eye could see, blood red roses made a kind of border around parts of the manor and there were two massive snake topiaries either side of a winding path leading to the front of the manor. The front gates were some kind of black metal and very unwelcoming. Hermione wandered around the side of the manor and nearly called out with joy. Down the far side of the manor was a big, beautiful, sparkling lake. Hermione took in the whole grounds and could hardly believe just how big it was. It could be compared to the size of the Hogwarts grounds. There was barrier of trees around the whole thing though; Hermione guessed it was to conceal the manor's location. She looked up to the sky and watched as several birds flew over heard, disappearing into the glare of the setting sun. It was only then did she realize how late it must be. The sun was setting and the grounds were slowly getting darker. Hermione smiled to herself.

_Perfect time for a swim._ She thought happily. Hermione wandered closer to the lake stood on the edge, looking in. It was eerily calm and clear, she could see the bottom from where she was. There were several funny colored fish and other odd looking animals already in the water. Hermione thought about them for a moment and remembered reading about each one and knew they were not dangerous. One was in fact supposed to be quite tame and friendly. It was an electric blue creature that had a similar appearance to a dolphin, but was longer, thinner and had a snake like tale. It had the skin of a dolphin and face of one. It swam quickly tot he surface as it saw Hermione. It's friendly head broke the surface and squeaked a few happy sounds.

"Alright, I'll come for a swim with you," Hermione laughed. She used wandless magic to once again conjure her blue and black bikinis. She sat down and slipped her body into the water gently. She let the cold water wash over her and smiled as the little dolphin-ish creature swam forward. It nudged Hermione's hand and looked up at her with big, expectant eyes. Hermione laughed and softly petted the cute little creature. It made high pitched purring noises and just continued to move closer. It was the same size as an adult dolphin, which meant it's small playful nudges nearly made Hermione lose her footing a couple of times. Finally the creature was content and just swam around and under Hermione as she gracefully floated in the water, reaching out to stroke her new friend every now and again. An hour or so had passed since Hermione left the manor, but she didn't notice. She could have slept out there near the lake quite happily. She was so content that she didn't even notice someone watching her for the last ten minutes. The little creature that had been following her noticed however and started nudging Hermione's arm. Hermione stopped floating and looked down at the animal. It's large blue eyes flicked the direction of the edge of the bank. Hermione followed its frantic gaze and gasped as she saw Lord Voldemort once again standing over her as she swam. She pushed her long hair back from her face and matched Voldemort's stare, daring him to say the first word. She crossed her arms over her exposed body and drifted backwards, further away from her captor.

"I see you found my lake," he spoke finally. He didn't sound angry or annoyed; his voice was actually abnormally soft. Hermione didn't answer she just continued to back away, closer to a large weeping willow overlooking the lake. Voldemort was amazed at how beautiful one witch could be. The moonlight bounced off the water and gently lit up Hermione's warm features, illuminating her honey eyes. He unpinned his cloak, much to Hermione's unease, and was left in a black dress shirt and pants. He unbuttoned the black shirt and revealed an almost albino white, but surprisingly toned chest. He gently slid into the water, which was Hermione's cue to back right up into the willow and hide among it's droopy leaves. Voldemort glided towards her with a strange elegance. He was only a few feet away when suddenly the bright blue water creature appeared between them. Hermione smiled gratefully at the animal that had reared up in the water, not unlike a snake, and was making irritated squeaking noises. Voldemort looked at the creature for a few seconds with a blank look, then pointed his wand it.

"No," Hermione said, coming out form under the tree a little. Voldemort looked at Hermione and cocked a curious eyebrow. She ignored him and floated next to the dolphin-like animal and patted it gently on its long nose. Instantly the animal calmed and looked at Hermione kindly. She petted it again and smiled. The animal moved from between Voldemort and Hermione and to Hermione's side.

"I see you've made a friend," Voldemort mused.

"Yes, I suppose I have," Hermione muttered, still smiling at the friendly little creature.

"Do you know what he is?" Voldemort asked, drifting closer. Hermione laughed a little.

"I didn't even know it was a _he_," she smirked. Voldemort laughed, not a cruel sadistic laugh, but a real amused laugh. He floated closer to Hermione and the creature, who was looking defensive again.

"_He_ is a Zora," Voldemort said simply.

"A Zora?"

"Yes, a serpent-fish that aids lost fishermen...quite like a Selkie. The ones that were brought to land they attached themselves to any soul in distress and stayed with them, protecting them," Voldemort's eyes burrowed into Hermione's.

"You mean me?" Hermione asked, looking back at the electric blue Zora. "It's attached itself to me?"

"My dear the only other person who has ever been in contact with this particular Zora is me, and as I am not a soul in distress it did not notice me...you however...," he trailed off.

"I am a soul in distress," Hermione finished for him. Voldemort just nodded. His eyes seemed an even brighter red with the reflection of the water shining on them. "Why are you out here?" Hermione asked suddenly, realizing that she was outside, at night, in her bikini having an oddly polite conversation with a shirtless Lord Voldemort.

"I was curious as to your whereabouts, so I came looking for you," he said watching the Zora swim cautiously away.

"Thought I got lost?" Hermione teased. Voldemort grinned.

"Something like that," he nodded.

"Well I'm not," Hermione said, moving to the side. "And I think it's time I left. Goodnight," she hoped Voldemort would just stay in the lake, but she was not that lucky. She felt something wrap around her wrist, it wasn't a hand. Hermione looked down to see one of the willow branches was holding her. Hermione pulled her arm away, but this just pulled the branch tighter. Hermione glared at Voldemort, who had moved uncomfortably close.

"Don't be in such a hurry to leave," he said silkily.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione hissed.

"I told you, Remus--," Voldemort started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't give me that, I bet you haven't made any attempt to make sure Remus comes or even see if he is planning to come. Instead you have time to come out here and swim with me. You said I was brought here because you wanted me here...why?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione hissed. _

_"I told you, Remus--," Voldemort started, but Hermione cut him off._

_"Don't give me that, I bet you haven't made any attempt to make sure Remus comes or even see if he is planning to come. Instead you have time to come out here and swim with me. You said I was brought here because you wanted me here...why?" _

-----------------------

Hermione was holding his gaze fiercely, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. She was done with the little frightening mind and body games. She had been taken from her home and fiancée by the one man she hated more than any.

"You interest me," Voldemort said calmly. If her question had shaken him, he wasn't showing it.

"I interest you?" Hermione asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I told your fiancée all those years ago that I am curious by nature and you, my dear Hermione, sparked that curiosity in me," he was far to close for Hermione's liking now.

"How?"

"A witch of intelligence that I have no problems comparing to my own, who has mastered wandless magic at such a young age, who I know fears me and yet stands her ground around me and shows the traits of every Hogwarts house and on top of all this...is a mudblood" Voldemort said intensely, reaching out and gently toying with one of Hermione's long curls.

"I have no Slytherin in me," Hermione said determinedly. Voldemort smiled and let go of Hermione's hair, instead he clicked his fingers and another willow branch caught Hermione's other wrist.

"Not in your blood my love, but in your mind," he gently ran a long, white finger under her chin, Hermione recoiled but the branches were stopping her from moving too far. "I have seen it myself, when you need to be you are manipulative, cunning and resourceful,"

"That is intelligence," Hermione hissed. "Not Slytherin,"

"One in the same my dear," Voldemort laughed. "The intelligence of Ravenclaw, the bravery and loyalty of Gryffindor, the warmth and compassion of Hufflepuff and the cunning of Slytherin...not characteristics that are often found in one witch or wizard,"

"Guess I got lucky then," Hermione spat, still pulling against her tightening flora bonds.

"Not luck, but the way you were born," He wrapped a pale, muscular arm around her waist possessively and drew her against his strong torso. "And that's why you interest me," Unpleasant shivers ran through Hermione's body as their skin touched. She could feel his sinewy chest under her own soft, flat stomach.

"Take you hands off me," Hermione said calmly. Voldemort slid his hand around her stomach as he drifted behind her, shifting some of her shining, silky hair from her neck. Once again soft lips attacked her shoulder as his hand pushed her back against

his body. Hermione kicked and tried to move away, but the willow and Voldemort's strong hands were too much for her. It was then she remembered something.

"Help," she said very softly, but knew Voldemort heard her as she felt him smile against her neck. He bit her shoulder hard, and Hermione whimpered in pain. Suddenly there was a fast ripple through the water and the Zora came bounding out of the water, wrapping its serpent-like tail around Voldemort's neck and pulling him off Hermione. The protective creature released Voldemort and snapped the vines holding Hermione with a quick whip of its tail. The Zora threaded itself under Hermione's arm and suddenly dove down into the lake, dragging her with it. Hermione could feel her breath running out and the creature must have sensed it, as it quickly resurfaced at the far end of the lake, under the cover of an overhanging grassy bank. Voldemort was nothing but a small pale figure at the other end. Hermione laughed and hugged the Zora.

"Thank you," she paused when she realized she hadn't named it yet. "You need a name," she said out loud. The creature squeaked happily and did a strange little dance in the water. "How about...Edward?" Hermione asked. She laughed as the creature pulled a disgusted face. "No you're right, far too plain," She paused for a moment or two, knowing she had to get out of the water soon before Voldemort found her again. "I've got it!" she said happily. "Neptune?" The creature squealed and did a flip in the air. Hermione smiled and hugged the creature again. "Thank you Neptune," She swam from under the bank and pulled herself up and out of the water. She sat on the bank for a few seconds before shuffling back into the trees, out of sight. She heard a splashing somewhere in the lake and knew Voldemort had climbed out of the water. Hermione knew she would have to see him sooner or later, so she decided to get it over with. She replaced her bathing suit with her blue halter neck top and black pants and walked around the side of the lake and headed back towards the manor.

"I'd forgotten about your pet," a sneering voice came from behind her. Hermione spun around to see Voldemort, still in only black dress pants, leaning against a tree.

"Lucky for me," Hermione said, turning around and continuing on her path back to the manor. She was surprised to find he didn't stop her, but just let her go. Voldemort didn't follow so Hermione assumed he had apparated back. She wandered back into the manor and made her way up to her chambers and changed into a green pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. She climbed into the bed and shivered as she thought of Voldemort's hands traveling over her bare skin...again. A single tear slipped down her face as she thought of Remus and how much she missed him.

---------------------------

Remus, Dumbledore, Snape and Kingsley had been flying for almost a whole, looking for Azkaban. Remus and Dumbledore were wide awake, looking for any sign of the tiny, dark island that was so feared in the wizarding world. Snape and Kingsley had fallen asleep on their brooms hours ago. Remus was also fighting back sleep as he stared absent mindedly at the grey, violent sea below.

"Are we close Professor?"

"Yes, we should see it very...There it is," Dumbledore pointed down and sure enough just below them was a small island engulfed by shadow and clouds.

"Looks lovely," Remus sneered. He flew in between Kingsley and Snape, throwing a mischievous smile to the headmaster who just watched with twinkling eyes. Remus took a deep breath.

"PROFESSOR, KINGSLEY AND SNAPE FELL!" he yelled. Snape and Kingsley woke with a start, kicking and flailing their arms, reaching in thin air for their brooms.

"Help!" Kingsley cried.

"I'm falling!" Snape screamed. Remus nearly fell of his broom from laughter. Dumbledore too chuckled along as the two boys finally realized that they were sitting safely on their brooms. Kingsley looked around wide eyed for a few seconds, but joined in the laughter. Snape looked rather embarrassed, but finally laughed along anyway.

"Sorry," Remus finally managed to say as they all descended to the island. "Just too tempting I'm afraid,"

"Next time try to resist would you?" Kingsley laughed.

"No promises," Remus shrugged. Kingsley just shook his head and Dumbledore motioned for them to be quiet as their feet finally touched solid ground. They all dismounted their brooms and drew their wands.

"Remus you try to find Sirius, we'll keep as many dementors distracted as we can," Dumbledore whispered. Remus nodded and headed off in one direction while Dumbledore, Kingsley and Snape went the other way. Azkaban was exactly as Remus had pictured it. There were small cave-like boxes everywhere with people curled up inside. The ground was grey, chipped stone and there was no sign of plant life or animal life, just stone as far as the eye could see. The whole island was littered with the prison caves. Some of the prisoners were screaming, others were muttering to themselves and some where strangely still. Remus couldn't even imagine where he was going to start looking for Sirius when suddenly everything felt cold and miserable. Something seemed to grip his heart, squeezing it tighter. He turned to see two dementors looming over him. Remus pointed his wand between them.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Lupin's patronus chased the two dementors away and Remus headed quickly down past a few caves in case more dementors were on their way. Remus passed a long row of cells and saw a familiar faces, but no Sirius. He sighed and decided to just try the obvious.

"Sirius!" he called out, looking around and listening for a response. "Sirius!" he yelled again. This time there was a response, but it wasn't Sirius's voice. It was loud bark. Remus smiled and called out again and again, following the barking. He finally found a cell in the middle of a far off row. It looked like the rest except for one thing, instead of a curled up, hardly alive person inside...there was a large black dog. Remus laughed at Sirius's intelligence. The dog looked thin and tired, but alive nonetheless and looked very happy to see Remus.

"Stay like that, but follow me okay?" Remus said gently. The dog nodded and walked carefully behind Remus. They reached the end of the row and Remus turned back to the dog.

"Follow this path and you'll find three brooms, wait by them," he watched the dog nod again and run towards the brooms. Remus waited until Sirius was out of sight and raised his wand in the air, setting off a shower of red sparks to let the others know he found Sirius. Remus prepared himself, knowing that dementors would have also seen the sparks. He knew he was right when he felt the familiar chill that marked the approach of the terrifying creatures. He waited and sure enough four dementors came floating from around the corner, each taking deep, rattling breaths. Remus raised his wand and waited as long as he could as two more followed. Finally, feeling woozy and hearing the sound of Fenrir Greyback growling in the back of his mind, Remus cast the only spell that could help him.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Once again the silver form erupted from the end of his wand and defeated the dementors.

"Remus!" Kingsley's voice sounded from one of the other isles of caves.

"Over here!" he called back. He turned to see if he could spot Kingsley or any of the others, but instead saw the tip of dementor's bony, decomposing hand. He jumped back and suddenly a werewolf howled in his mind, he could see all his transformations happening again and could almost feel them. Remus felt his knees collide with cold stone as he fell. He slowly and shakily raised his wand as the dementor leaned over him, getting dangerously close. Remus tried desperately to utter the spell he needed, but couldn't muster the strength to even say the words.

"Remus!" Kingsley's voice again, but closer. Everything was growing dark and Remus could hardly hear anything over the howls and growling in his ear. Remus tried to focus on a happy memory and very slowly the howling softened and Hermione's voice replaced it.

_"Of course I'll marry you_!" Remus felt a smile creeping onto his lips and his strength coming back. He forced his arm high and opened his eyes to see the gaping black abyss that was the dementors impending kiss.

"_Ex-Exp-Expecto Patronum_!" He finally yelled. Kingsley rounded the corner just in time to see the dementor fleeing and Remus very gingerly standing up.

"Shit," Kingsley ran to Remus's side and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm fine, so are Snape and Dumbledore," Kingsley wrapped Remus's arm over his shoulder and helped him out of the isle. "You found Sirius?"

"Yeah," Remus laughed weakly. "Clever git was in his animagus form,"

"Trust him to come up with that," Kingsley laughed too. They reached the end of the isle and nearly collided with Snape and Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Snape asked, looking at Remus.

"Dementor got fresh with me," Remus croaked, now standing on his own. Snape grinned and Dumbledore pulled a piece of chocolate from his robes, shoving it into Remus's hands. He ate it and felt its warming effects immediately. "Not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying myself here," Remus said, swallowing the chocolate. "But can we go now?"

"If you insist," Snape said, feigning disappointment. Remus grinned and they all quickly made their way back to the brooms, where a large black dog was waiting for them. Remus's grin grew into a full blown ecstatic smile.

"Sirius," he breathed happily. The dog barked and backed away a little. The dog's black fur disappeared, its ears receded, paws extended into strong hands and its muzzle sunk back into its face. Slowly the large black animal became the tall, slimmer, paler, but still unmistakable form of Sirius Black. Sirius looked at his hands and feet, grinning.

"I haven't been human for over a year," he laughed, looking Remus up and down.

"Longer if you ask me," Remus teased. "It's so good to see you," Sirius charged Remus and caught him in a bone crunching hug. Remus just laughed and hugged Sirius back. Sirius looked from Remus to Kingsley, Snape and Dumbledore. He smiled at each of them.

"Snape...You old softy you came to save me," Sirius said in a high pitched voice.

"Don't go getting the wrong idea," Snape raised his hands. "They told me we were going to a Weird Sisters concert,"

"You have no idea how many times I imagined my death in that place, it was all I did for most of the day. I never imagined my rescue," Sirius said, turning back to Remus.

"Oh ye of little faith," Remus said with a warm smile. "C'mon we got work to do," Remus and the others mounted their brooms and Sirius just looked lost. "Well hurry up,"

"I'm riding with you?" Sirius asked, mounting Remus's broom too.

"Only if you don't want to swim back,"

----------------------------------

Hermione tossed and turned the whole night, unable to shake an uneasy feeling that was haunting her. Finally, at what she could only assume was a ridiculous time of the morning, Hermione gave up on the idea of sleep and decided to look around the manor. She quietly opened her door and tip-toed past Lord Voldemort's door. She wandered up a large black, winding, metallic staircase onto the third floor of the manor. The walls were also black stone, covered in menacing portraits and candles that lit themselves as she walked past. Hermione walked past a few plain looking doors before reaching a dark red wood door with an odd emblem carved into it. Hermione knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response. When there was none she gently pushed the door open.

"Oh my...," Hermione smiled as she faced a room that was at least five times the size of the Gryffindor common room. Every wall was covered in books, in the center of the room there was a black squishy sofa and two matching armchairs. Surrounding the chairs were more rows of books. Hermione walked slowly forward and ran her eyes and finger tips over the spines of a few dusty volumes. She had never seen so many books in one place. Hermione read the title of one and laughed a little; she pulled from the shelf and decided to curl up on the sofa with it.

"Zora: The Angels of the Oceans," Hermione read aloud, smiling. She opened the book to see moving photos of the friendly water creatures swimming around shipwrecked sailors and attacking approaching pirates. Hermione couldn't help but grin as she looked over the pictures and read a few stories from muggles, witches and wizards alike that had been saved by Zoras. Slowly Hermione felt her eyelids droop and her body relax and she finally started to fall asleep. She was jerked back awake, however, by the sound of the library door opening. She sat up and watched as the door opened to reveal the figure of a masked Death Eater. Hermione frowned and watched as the Death Eater walked in.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You," the answer was short and blunt. Hermione's insides jumped as the Death Eater walked quickly to her and she found herself pinned down to the couch by strong hands.

"Get off!" she screamed, trying to kick him off. He pressed his body down on Hermione's and held her legs still with his own. One of his hands was holding both of Hermione's above her head, while the other was ripping at her white tank top. Hermione jerked her knee up quickly and felt it make contact with the Death Eater's stomach. He groaned in pain and rolled off her. Hermione jumped to her feet and went to run past the grounded Death Eater, but instead found one of the strong hands wrapped around her ankle. It pulled her to the ground with a soft thud and she rolled onto her back, trying to free herself from the Death Eater's grasp.

"Let go of me!" Hermione screamed, kicking anything she could reach. The Death Eater pulled Hermione across the floor and she tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"No!" she cried, feeling hands grabbing her hips roughly and dragging her closer. Hermione swung and hit the Death Eater hard in the face, knocking his mask off. Hermione gasped as long, platinum blonde hair fell over the mans shoulder and his steely grey eyes stared intensely into her own.

"Lucius!" Hermione hissed. Lucius Malfoy sneered down at Hermione.

"So glad you remember," he growled. He brought his hand sharply across Hermione's face. There was a red mark appearing just below his eye where Hermione's fist had made contact, but Lucius didn't seem to notice. He climbed over Hermione, pinning her arms once again as she struggled under him.

"Get the hell off me!" she tried kicking again, but the weight of Lucius's body was holding her down. Lucius chuckled menacingly, The more Hermione struggled the more he seemed to be enjoying himself. He pressed his entire body into hers and allowed his one free hand to slide up under her tank top and pulled it off her. Hermione gasped as the cold air washed over her pale, milky skin. She was left in her sweat pants and baby blue bra. Lucius buried his face in Hermione's neck, nipping and biting his way down to her shoulder. She cried out as he bit her shoulder particularly hard. One of Lucius's hands roamed up her flat stomach and he roughly fondled her breast, playing with the lace of Hermione's bra and watching her reaction. Hermione wanted to die right then and there. She wanted this to be a horrible nightmare for something, anything to stop this from being reality. It was then she realized she only had one option to get out of this.

"HELP!" she screamed, hoping Voldemort would hear her. Lucius obviously thought she was just screaming as he made no attempts to silence her. Hermione continued to try and fight Lucius off as she called again for help.

"Scream all you like mudblood, no one will hear you," Lucius growled arrogantly, biting her neck.

"Oh won't they?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"Scream all you like mudblood, no one will hear you," Lucius growled arrogantly, biting her neck. _

_"Oh won't they?" _

-------------------------------------

A low, cold, deadly voice floated from the doorway. For the first time in her life Hermione was actually glad to hear Lord Voldemort's voice. Lucius froze and then quickly climbed off Hermione and dropped into a low bow. Hermione scrambled to her feet and folded her arms over her chest. She looked up at Voldemort and chills flew through her body. He was looking down at Lucius with a venomous glare. If looks alone could kill Lucius Malfoy would be six feet under already. Voldemort's red eyes were flashing dangerously and he didn't blink for quite some time.

"So," Voldemort said finally in a deadly calm whisper. "You thought you would come into my private library and attack our valuable hostage," Lucius didn't say anything; he just stayed in his low bow, shaking madly. "I'm waiting for a response Malfoy," he said quietly.

"No my Lord...I mean yes...no...Never my Lord," Malfoy stuttered nervously. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction in watching Lucius crawl.

"Come here," Voldemort said in that same dangerously soft voice. Malfoy shakily crawled forward on all fours and kissed the hem off Lord Voldemort's long black robes. The Dark Lord kicked his foot out quickly and made sharp contact with Lucius's face. He pointed his wand down at the cringing Death Eater.

"Crucio," His eyes danced with an odd satisfaction as he watched Lucius scream and writhe in pain. Hermione had to look away, no matter who it was; she didn't like seeing people in pain. Finally the screaming subsided, but quickly started again after Hermione heard Lord Voldemort cast another Cruciatus curse on Lucius. Hermione could hear Lucius kicking and pounding his fists on the ground through the pain. Once again the screams stopped and this time they didn't start again. Hermione sighed and turned around to see Lucius Malfoy laying, panting on the ground, sweaty faced and his hands were bloody. Voldemort was looking down at him with a blank expression but with fire in his eyes.

"Get up," he ordered quietly. Lucius slowly stood up, falling back down a couple of times. Voldemort rolled his eyes and just levitated Lucius, floating him close. "If I ever find you thinking about Hermione, I won't be so merciful," with this Voldemort waved his hand lazily and Lucius flew through the open door and collided with the stone wall. Voldemort waved his hand and the door closed. Hermione was still standing, arms over her chest, and only just realized how much she was shaking. Hermione finally managed to look up at Voldemort. He swiftly walked over to her and reached out, instinctively she recoiled and looked up at him fearfully.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Voldemort said quietly. He gently grabbed Hermione's arm and brought her closer. He looked at Hermione's shoulder and ran a long, thin finger over it. The bite mark Lucius had left disappeared instantly. She looked at the newly healed skin and once again realized just how exposed she was. Voldemort was looking over her arms and face, seeing the bruises and cuts Lucius had left behind. He saw where Lucius had hit Hermione, the skin had broken a little just above her eyebrow. Once again Lord Voldemort raised a hand; Hermione flinched slightly, and healed the scar quickly.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered softly. Voldemort tucked a curl behind Hermione's ear and ran his finger down the side of her face and under her chin. Something inside him felt guilty when he realized she was shaking. He raised Hermione's gaze and looked her in the eye.

"For what?" Voldemort was frowning, but his eyes showed he knew exactly what for and just wanted Hermione to say it.

"You know why," Hermione said stubbornly, unable to believe he was playing games after what she had just been through.

"I really don't," He grinned.

"The ignorant Lord Voldemort?" Hermione teased. "Doesn't sound right,"

"The _decidedly_ ignorant Lord Voldemort," he corrected. "Now, why are you thanking me?" Hermione moved so that his finger wasn't under her chin anymore.

"You...you...," Hermione didn't want to say it. Voldemort stepped forward, eyes twinkling with a mixture of menace and amusement.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"You...you saved me," Hermione finally admitted.

"Does that mean I get a reward?" He brushed his fingers against her bare side suggestively. Hermione immediately backed away and shook.

"My temporary gratitude," she snapped. Hermione was cold and standing in front of Lord Voldemort with nothing covering the top of her body but a bra, she decided now was a good time to go back to her room. "Thank you for your help, but I'd like to go now," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you call me?" Voldemort asked suddenly. Hermione looked up with a slightly startled look.

"I was going to be raped and as I doubt Remus was close enough to hear me you were my last and only resort," she said coolly with a small smirk.

"How flattering,"

"Why did you come?"

"You're disappointed that I did?" Voldemort asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm just wondering why you came...so quickly," Hermione thought out loud. Voldemort reached out and grabbed Hermione firmly by the wrist and pulled her into his body. He leant into her ear and spoke in a low, threatening voice.

"You're no good to me dead, my love," Hermione shuddered and yanked her wrist free. She glared up at the pale faced and handsome snake in front of her and walked past him, leaving the library and walking back to her chambers. Voldemort watched her go and smiled, he would always get a kick out of the effect he had on her. He looked over at the couch in the center of the room and saw a book on the floor next to it. He bent over and picked it up. He laughed lightly when he read the title and placed it back on the shelf. Voldemort was trying to keep his mix of emotions in check. He was blindly furious at Lucius for daring to touch Hermione; she was not his to touch. He felt the tiniest bit of guilt for not keeping Hermione under a closer watch and happiness as he remembered Lucius's pathetic crawling and writhing on the ground and recalled the sound of the blonde Death Eaters screams. There was another emotion, a strange hybrid of three other feelings, lust, captivation and excitement. He always felt that way around Hermione. It was true she fascinated him and this captivated his attention, he felt excited around her as she matched his wit nine times out of ten and loved their little games. Lust was obvious; she was young, impossibly beautiful and intelligent. Voldemort looked back at the Zora book he had placed on the shelf and removed it again. He sat on the couch and started reading the stories of Zora rescues from both muggles and magical folk.

Hermione ran quickly into the shower and scrubbed herself for what felt like hours, trying to scrub away any remains of Lucius or Lord Voldemort's touch. The water mixed with her tears as she lay, curled up on the shower floor.

"Remus...please save me," she begged through her sobs. "Please don't leave me here," Hermione lay on the cold floor under the warm water and thought about Remus. She slowly turned the water off, changed into pajamas and climbed into the silk bed. She fiddled with her curls and lay awake, praying that Remus was coming for her.

-------------------------------------------------

As he flew over the ocean on his way back to Hogwarts, Remus felt his heart suddenly drop. His heart went cold and he felt something invisible pulling at him. He knew exactly what it was, Hermione was calling him. A tear freed itself form his eye and slipped down his face. Sirius noticed and frowned, Remus never cried, not even during his transformations.

"Remus...," he said softly so none of the others heard him. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione," he whispered back. "She's calling me,"

"How do you know?"

"When you really love someone you just know when they need you,"

"She knows you're coming for her," Sirius said, patting Remus on the back.

"I should never have let her be taken," Sirius heard the bitterness in Remus's voice.

"Don't be an idiot Remus, it's not like you went up to Voldemort and said 'Hey I'm going out for an hour or so without Hermione so help yourself' this isn't your fault,"

Sirius said, putting his hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus couldn't hold back a little laugh.

"I should have protected her, I promised I would protect her," Remus shook his head.

"You were at Dumbledore's office trying to protect her...You told me that!" Sirius said a little louder. "You need to keep a clear head if you are going to pull this off and blaming yourself for something at was out of your control is not keeping a clear head...For Hermione's sake stop blaming yourself, okay?" Sirius waited for a response from Remus. He was silent for a few moments, but finally nodded.

"Okay,"

"That's a boy Moony," Sirius squeezed Remus's shoulder before letting go. Deep down Remus knew Sirius was right, but it felt good to be able to hold someone responsible for what happened, even it meant blaming himself. He had to get Hermione back, he wanted her back, he needed her back. He was flying over the dark grey ocean and she was held up in a manor somewhere with a dark wizard.

"It's not right," Remus thought out loud.

"I know," Sirius knew exactly what Remus meant. He knew Remus thought everything was wrong if Hermione wasn't safe and with him.

"We're there," Dumbledore called out, dragging both Remus and Sirius from their thoughts. Remus tilted his broom down and all four brooms slowly landed on the soft grass of the Hogwarts grounds. They dismounted and Dumbledore sent the brooms back to the broom shed. Snape and Kingsley turned to Remus and looked at him expectantly.

"What's next Remus?" Snape asked. Remus looked from Snape's pale face to Kingsley's slightly scarred face and then to Sirius's thinner but still handsome face.

"We get James," he said simply.

------------------------------------------

Hermione crept out of the manor in the early morning and out to the grounds. She wandered past the trees for an hour or so and then sat at the edge of the lake, laughing as Neptune flipped and did tricks in the air. As he did a particularly complicated flip, water splashed up and all over Hermione. She giggled and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. Neptune swam up close and nuzzled her feet.

"Th-th-that tickles," Hermione said, pulling her feet from the water. Neptune looked a little disappointed, but continued to look up at her from the water with big loving eyes. There was a faint rustling from in the trees on the other side of the lake. Hermione looked into the dense forest, but couldn't see anything. The noise got slowly louder and Hermione stood up, backing away from the lake. Neptune had turned in the water and was also watching the trees.

"Do you know what that is Neptune?" Hermione asked shakily. Neptune shook his head and swam to the other side of the lake. "Don't go over there!" Hermione warned, but the Zora just ignored her and continued forward. Hermione sighed and ran around the side of the lake, closer to the forest. The sound grew louder and was in a distinct rhythm, like footsteps. Hermione reached the edge of the trees and stood, transfixed by the sound and by her own curiosity. A massive shadowy shape was gradually getting bigger and closer. It wasn't a human; it was like an animal, a cow or a horse. Whatever it was, it was tall, had four legs and a huge frame.

"Wh-who's there?" Hermione asked.

"A stranger in the Riddle manor...," A deep, airy voice came through the trees. Hermione knew she had heard that voice before, it was so familiar, but where had she heard it.

"Your voice...it's so familiar," Hermione said, gaining the courage to walk forward.

"As is yours little one...," Finally the figure came from in the trees and into view. Hermione gasped, she looked from the four strong horse legs to the toned human torso.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "Firenze?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"As is yours little one...," Finally the figure came from in the trees and into view. Hermione gasped, she looked from the four strong horse legs to the toned human torso._

_"Oh my god," she breathed. "Firenze?" _

-------------------------------

The tall, fair stag stared down at Hermione, clearly trying to figure out how she knew him.

"I cannot recall where our paths have crossed little one," he said finally.

"Well technically this is the first time we have ever met, but it isn't...I know I'm not making sense," Hermione laughed at her own babbling. She fiddled with one of her coffee locks and thought. "I came from the future, and now I live in this time, but in my old time I met you,"

"A future child," Firenze studied Hermione with his impossibly blue eyes. "I don't believe I've ever had the privilege before now,"

"You actually saved one of my friends in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts...You won't have to now though," Hermione added sadly.

"He lost his life?"

"Yes,"

"May I ask how?" Firenze questioned gently.

"He was killed by Lord Voldemort actually, as a form of revenge against my fiancée," Hermione fought back tears as she thought about Harry and how he died.

"I can tell your story is a complicated one," Firenze's eyes wandered over to Neptune who was glaring up at him from the water. "I fear your guardian sees me as a danger,"

"Oh," Hermione turned to Neptune. "It's alright Neptune, he's a friend," The Zora swam away, loosing his angry glare. Hermione turned back to Firenze. "Why are you in this forest?"

"I live here," Firenze said simply.

"I thought you lived in the Forbidden Forest,"

"I do,"

"I'm confused,"

"This is the Forbidden Forest," Firenze frowned at Hermione and then smiled a little. "You did not know," Hermione was wide eyed and looking at Firenze as though he had turned into a frog suddenly.

"I...You...this...What?" she stuttered.

"This is the Forbidden Forest young one, this it what lies on the other side," he explained gently.

"So through there is Hogwarts?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, a two day walk," he nodded.

"Do...do you think you could lead me back to Hogwarts?" Hermione's eyes looked pleadingly into Firenze's.

"But of course, come along," Firenze smiled at Hermione and they started into the forest. Hermione heard a strange squeak from Neptune as they walked past the first trees, but she assumed he was just sad she was leaving. The sound of Firenze's hooves and Hermione's feet crunching leaves was strangely loud. They had barely walked fifteen feet when Hermione suddenly felt herself being dragged back through the forest.

"Help!" she screamed as something akin to an invisible rope pulled her back to the side of the lake. Hermione lost her balance and fell on her back, winded and surprised. Firenze came galloping to her side, looking just as confused as she felt.

"Are you hurt?" he asked immediately.

"No...no I don't think so," Hermione stood up and brushed herself off. "What just happened?"

"It appears there is a charm on this side of the forest," Firenze was looking around as though expecting to see the tress glowing a strange colour. He shook his head sadly. "Someone does not want you to leave these grounds,"

"Yeah, three guesses who it is," Hermione hissed.

"I assume you mean Lord Voldemort," Firenze said quietly.

"The one and only," Hermione sat down on the cold grass and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm never getting away from here,"

"Remus will come for you little one," Firenze said comfortingly.

"I hope you're...Hold up," Hermione's head shot up suddenly. "I never told you my fiancée's name," Firenze smiled down at her warmly and had a twinkle in his eye worthy of Albus Dumbledore. "You knew I was here didn't you?"

"I hear many things from the forest," the centaur said cryptically.

"Good, nice and clear," Hermione laughed. "Do you think...if you see Remus that is, could you tell him something for me?"

"Anything,"

"Just tell him I love him and I miss him," Hermione said, again fighting back persistent tears.

"I will tell him, I promise," Firenze nodded.

"Thank you Firenze...you should probably go before you're seen," Hermione smiled weakly. "I would hate to lose my only contact to the outside world,"

"I will return with Remus's message in a day or two, wait for me here,"

"I'll be waiting," Hermione walked up to Firenze, stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much," She could have sworn she saw some pinkish colour come to the centaurs' fair face.

"It is my pleasure to help you little one, be safe I will return," Firenze bowed to Hermione and galloped off into the dark forest. She listened to the sound of his hooves until they faded off. Hermione turned to see Neptune watching her with a concerned gaze. She walked to the edge of the pond and smiled down at the happy fish creature.

"I'm fine, you knew about that barrier didn't you?" Hermione smiled as the fish nodded. "That was why you squeaked...you were warning me," she said tapping her head for being so stupid. "I'm sorry I didn't listen," Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "I hate this!" Her feet slipped back into the water and a similar feeling of calm and comfort washed over her. She relaxed under the feeling of the water touching her feet. Neptune was looking up at her expectantly.

"Time for a swim?" Hermione asked the Zora. Neptune nodded happily and Hermione laughed. She transfigured into a pink and brown bikini and gently slid down into the calming water. "Ah, this is what I needed," Hermione patted Neptune as he swam up to her with a strange coral rock in his mouth. "You...you want to play fetch?" Neptune nodded and watched the coral. Hermione shrugged and threw the coral a little way down the lake and watched Neptune swim after it as it splashed into the water. Neptune brought it back, whipping its long tail in the water excitedly. Hermione continued to play fetch with Neptune for an hour, gradually forgetting about everything that was worrying her. Finally the game ended and Hermione was sitting on a bank in the water, patting Neptune as he floated over her lap. Hermione jumped a foot in the air as a pair of strong hands grabbed her upper arms suddenly. A pair of lips brushed her ear.

"Having fun I see," Hermione shivered and Neptune was flailing his tail around dangerously. "Call your pet off if you want him to live,"

"Neptune, go away for moment," Hermione said, pleading with the Zora to leave. Neptune reluctantly turned and swam away from Hermione.

"Good girl," Voldemort hissed in Hermione's ear.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of your company?" Hermione spat.

"Oh now my dear," Voldemort held Hermione's arms tighter. She flinched and squirmed under his touch. "I'm going to assume you don't mean that,"

"Assume away," Hermione retorted, but it just earned her more pain.

"We have a very sharp tongue this morning, don't we?" Voldemort teased, not loosening his grip.

"That tends to happen when you are dragged through a forest and dumped at the side of a lake," Hermione heard Voldemort chuckle behind her.

"I take it you tried to escape through the forest,"

"No I lost my Frisbee," Hermione said sarcastically. "Ow!" Voldemort's grip was impossibly tight now. Hermione's arms were throbbing and she tried desperately to pull herself free.

"I'd put that barbed tongue away if I were you my love, or I might find a use for it," He kissed her wet shoulder and loosened his grip ever so slightly.

"Neptune!" Hermione called and the Zora flew up from the depths of the lake in an instant and was at Hermione's side. "Unless you want a tail around your neck...again, I suggest you get your hands off me," she said over her shoulder.

"Unless you want to see Neptune floating upside down in the water, send him away and get out of the lake," Voldemort whispered dangerously in Hermione's ear. Hermione gasped.

"Ne-Neptune thank you, but go," she said. Zora looked up at her with questioning eyes, but did as he was told anyway. Hermione was silently grateful, but didn't get out of the water.

"Now out of the lake," he ordered gently.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't come out...I'll come in," he said suggestively. Hermione sighed and felt Voldemort's hands leave her shoulder as she turned and climbed out of the water. She conjured back her pale brown pants and pink turtleneck sweater.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded.

"Why did you try to escape?" Voldemort responded, grinning.

"Oh gee I wonder," Hermione rolled her eyes. Voldemort laughed a little and held Hermione's gaze. She felt an odd searching feeling and knew he was trying to see inside her mind. Hermione blocked her thoughts and cleared her mind as best she could.

"Clever girl,' Voldemort said nodding approvingly.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a barrier in the forest?" she asked quickly.

"Why did you try to escape?"

"Seriously? You _really_ need me to give you an answer to that?" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, I do," It was something about the seriousness in Lord Voldemort's voice that triggered something in Hermione. She felt the anger rising in her heart, stomach and mind.

"I tried to escape because I want to get away from here, away from you and back to my own home and to Remus, to the people I love and who care about me, who don't attack me!" She yelled, feeling better for saying it. "I tried to escape because just being here, for me, makes me feel as though I have been dropped in the center of every nightmare I have ever had! Then it just gets worse, because I can't wake up! No matter how hard I try, no matter how much I want to see the people I love or feel safe in the arms of the man I love...I just can't wake up!" Hermione was shaking slightly and a few tears had slid down her beautiful face.

"Well I think I may be able to help with your loneliness soon enough," Voldemort said in a dangerously silky voice.

"What do you mean?"

"My spies have informed me that Dumbledore has been rounding up several quite powerful and influential wizards, I think you can guess why," he said with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, Remus is coming to kill you and take me home," Hermione said in a fake sweet voice.

"_Crucio_," he said lazily. Hermione dropped to the ground as her body erupted in pain. She curled up into a ball and her nails dug into her palms, leaving bloody half-moons. Her body relaxed as she panted into the grass. She heard footsteps coming a little closer and felt a pair of strong hands turn her over. Lord Voldemort brushed Hermione's toffee curls from her face and crouched down next to her.

"So beautiful," he whispered as Hermione tried to recover from the pain.

"Get...get away from me you snake," Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.

"Such a stubborn lioness," he purred. "When you give in to me my love, I will break you of that,"

"I won't give in," Hermione said, finally getting back some of her strength. Voldemort cupped the side of her face in his hand and smirked as she flinched.

"Oh but you will Hermione you're going to be mine," He leant down and pressed his lips to Hermione's. She tried to pull away, but his hand held her in place. Hermione put her hands on Voldemort's chest and pushed him back. She slid away from him and shakily got to her feet.

"I won't be yours, I'm taken," Hermione said proudly.

"It's hard to marry a dead man," Voldemort sneered.

"Hence the reason I won't marry you," Hermione smiled sweetly. Voldemort pointed his wand straight at Hermione threateningly and smiled menacingly back.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours,"

"Why? You might make my wonderful stay here miserable?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Voldemort was just about to say something when a wizard came running down from the manor, shouting.

"My Lord! My Lord," The man dropped to his knees in front of Voldemort.

"What is it Crabbe?" The Dark Lord sounded purposely bored.

"Avery and Knott are dead!" the crouched man shouted into the grass. Voldemort stared down at the Death Eater for a few seconds.

"How?" he asked coolly.

"They were murdered my Lord!"

"Where?"

"At their post my Lord, the Gryffindor boy found them and one of his group murdered them," his voice was slightly muffled by the ground. Hermione couldn't hold back a small smile.

"I see," Voldemort said calmly. "Go," The bulky man didn't wait to be told twice, he jumped to his feet and ran back to the manor. Lord Voldemort ran a pale hand through his hair and looked back at Hermione.

"It seems some of your group are not as merciful as I thought," Voldemort said with a strange smile.

"They're ruthless when they need to be," Hermione smiled back.

"So am I,"

--------------------------------------------

Dumbledore had left to gather up some more wizards to help, while Remus, Sirius, Kingsley and Snape went back to the headmasters' office to retrieve James. Kingsley had found two Death Eaters lurking out the front of Hogwarts, watching them. After getting the choice to either give up information or leave, the Death Eaters attacked and were killed by Snape and Kingsley. Remus was sitting behind Dumbledore's desk, pouring over an old book. Sirius, Snape and Kingsley were at the end of the room talking.

"You have no idea how good it felt to see the back of Avery," Snape said with a small grin.

"A friend I assume," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Made my life hell when I was a Death Eater, never thought I'd get him back,"

"Well I didn't have anything personal against Knott, but killing Death Eaters is fun even without a personal motive," Kingsley shrugged.

"Humanitarians, both of you," Sirius laughed.

"Ridding the world of wizard scum...I think we deserve medals," Snape nodded.

"What's he doing?" Kingsley tilted his head in Remus's direction.

"I don't know," Sirius looked over at Remus, who was resting his head on his hand, frowning. "But whatever he is planning, it'll work,"

"How do you know?" Kingsley asked.

"Because it's Remus," Snape suddenly blurted out. Both Sirius and Kingsley looked at him questioningly.

"Okay I would expect Sirius to say that...not you,"

"In case you two idiots can't count, I've actually known Remus for as long as you have. He was the only one out of your little trio that gave me the time of day, he even kept the fact that I was a Death Eater a secret. I know that he doesn't do anything half-arsed, so what ever he is planning to do to bring James back...it will work," Snape said seriously.

"Oh no, does Hermione know about you two?" Kingsley cooed.

"Shut your head Kingsley," Sirius snapped. "We all need to think like that if this going to work,"

"And now get working on the giant statue of me," Remus said calmly from behind the desk. Sirius jumped and Kingsley and Snape started laughing, each turning a little pink in the face.

"Yes master," all three said together. Remus smiled and continued reading.

"I think I know exactly what we are doing,"

"We have faith in you master," Snape and Kingsley said together, Sirius snickered.

"Shut up the pair of you," Remus shook his head and started talking directly to Sirius. "We can do this right now,"

"We can? So what do we do?" Sirius walked over the desk and looked down at the book Remus was reading. "Whoa, hold up," he took the book off the desk and looked it over. "This is some dark stuff,"

"I know, hence the dark spell book," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Moony this is some seriously bad stuff; you don't really intend to do this...do you?" Sirius asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I do," Remus said, snatching the book back. "And if you want James back, you will too,"

"Of course I want James back, but I don't know that this is the way to get him back,"

"Well as far as I know it's the only sure way to get James back and have him be the same person he was when he died and not something dark," Remus said sternly.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Snape asked, standing next to Sirius.

"Yes, if we do it right we will have James back...for forty-eight hours," Remus added, looking down.

"Wait, we only get him back for two days?" Sirius demanded. Remus ran a hand through his hair and frowned.

"Yes, this spell only works on those who have been murdered, we get him back for forty-eight hours and in that time if James gets revenge the person who murdered him then James will come back for good, if we don't then he goes back," Remus sat back down.

"So if James kills Voldemort in forty-eight hours then he'll be back...for ever?" Kingsley asked, joining the rest.

"At least until he dies again,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"So if James kills Voldemort in forty-eight hours then he'll be back...for ever?" Kingsley asked, joining the rest. _

_"At least until he dies again," _

----------------------------

Hermione looked up at Voldemort with fearful eyes; she didn't want to know what he meant when he said he could be ruthless too. He was smirking down at her, knowing full well he had made her nervous.

"Just leave me alone," Hermione hissed, turning to go back into the lake. Once again a strong hand clamped down on her upper arm, dragging her back.

"I don't think so," Lord Voldemort whispered in her ear. "You're coming with me," he started to pull Hermione with him, but she jerked her arm out of his grasp. His eyes erupted with rage and he threw his arm around her waist, hugging her tightly to his body.

"Let go!" Hermione screamed, trying to pull his arm off her. He was holding so tight that she was actually having trouble breathing. Voldemort said nothing he just walked up to the manor, carrying the struggling Hermione with him. Hermione kicked, trying to pull away, but Voldemort carried her with uncomfortable ease.

"Stop struggling, it won't make anything better," he said, sounding bored.

"No-but-this-will," Hermione said gasping for air. She swung a leg around and felt it collide with Lord Voldemort's stomach. He didn't drop, but his grip loosened just enough for Hermione to pull free. She couldn't run as she was already too low on oxygen, but she backed away as far as she could. "I feel much better,"

"Why do you make things difficult for yourself Hermione?" Voldemort asked, reaching for his wand.

"That was actually pretty easy," Hermione said with a smirk. She watched his hand going for his wand and knew she only had one option if she didn't want to be stunned or worse. Hermione focused as hard as she could on conjuring a shield around her. As good as Hermione as with wandless magic, it was always difficult for her to make a shield. Finally just as Voldemort cast a stunning spell a pale blue light surrounded Hermione.

"You missed," she smirked.

"A wandless shield...impressive," Voldemort said thoughtfully. Hermione knew that she only had a limited amount of time before the shield wore off. She started sprinting away from Voldemort and down the other side of the grounds. She heard one or two spells follow her, but both bounced off. She found a random patch of trees behind the manor and felt the shield wearing thin.

"Damn," she hissed then shrugged and started climbing up the nearest tree. Hermione jumped between branches and made it high enough so that she couldn't be seen. Finally the shield wore off and Hermione was left defenseless and up a tree. She peered down through the branches and heard approaching footsteps. Hermione held her breath as the footsteps stopped under the tree and she saw the long shadow of Lord Voldemort creep closer.

"Hermione do you really want to play this game?" his silky voice was draped with a danger that terrified Hermione, but she stayed still and didn't answer. "Very well," The tree to her right exploded in a ball of black flames. Hermione stifled a scream and shifted to the left only to feel the heat from the tree on the left exploding in the same black flame. Hermione shook as the trees around her disappeared one by one in a ball of black fire. Finally hers was the only tree left, she gulped and waited quietly. Hermione knew she couldn't die here; she had to ride this out and see Remus again, even if it was only one more time. Knowing that she had to give herself up Hermione was a little happy that Remus wasn't there to see her surrender. Without speaking, she started climbing down the branches and back to the ground. Voldemort was tired of waiting and didn't know Hermione had given up, he pointed his wand at the tree and it burst into ebony flames. Hermione screamed and was forced to let go of the branch she was holding as the tree disintegrated beneath her fingertips. She fell through the air and braced herself to hit the ground when she found herself in a pair of strong arms. Hermione watched as the tree fell into a pile of ash and sighed with relief that she wasn't in it. She was jerked back to reality however when she realized whose arms she had fallen into. She quickly kicked and squirmed until she was out of Voldemort's embrace and on her own two feet.

"Trying to cremate me?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I gave you a chance to come down," Voldemort said coolly.

"Yes well I looked at my options, up a tree or on the ground with a murderer...I made my choice,"

"And still you ended up on the ground with a murderer," Voldemort smirked.

"That part wasn't my choice, but your choice to incinerate your own trees," Hermione said defensively.

"Forgive me my love, but I do not remember chasing you up a tree," the Dark Lord said silkily.

"You might as well have," she snapped.

"I'll remember that for next time," he said, brandishing his wand quickly. Hermione didn't have time to react before she was floated over to Lord Voldemort and captured in his arms.

"Hands off," she said, pushing off his chest.

"Kiss me and I'll let you go," he said softly.

"Are you insane?" Hermione laughed.

"Two ways Hermione, you kiss me and I'll let you go and leave you alone or I put you under the Imperious and you kiss me anyway," he said dangerously. Hermione pushed away from him even harder.

"Let go," she hissed.

"_Imperio_," he whispered. Hermione suddenly felt her mind clear. Everything was blank and simple and she suddenly didn't care where she was or what she was doing.

Kiss me. The voice was instantly recognizable and something was telling her to ignore it and run. However there was a more powerful influence in the back of her mind forcing her to lean closer and stay put as a pair of warm lips made contact with her own. Hermione couldn't stop herself as Lord Voldemort forced her lips apart and let his tongue gently explore her mouth. His hand moved slowly from her hips down and under the soft material of her sweater. As soon as his long, forceful hands touched her bare skin, the little something that was telling Hermione to run got louder and she instantly pulled out of the passionate kiss. She shook her head and tried to move away from Lord Voldemort, who still had a good grip on her hips under shirt.

"So stubborn you can fight off the Imperious curse...how Gryffindor of you," Voldemort mused, silently savoring the feeling of Hermione's bare skin under his fingertips.

"Using the Imperious curse to get someone to kiss you...how Slytherin of you,"

-----------------------------

Remus, Snape, Kingsley and Sirius were all in a circle around a large pure silver cauldron.

"Okay I thought witches did this...not wizards," Snape shifted uncomfortably.

"That's why we have you Snapeykins," Kingsley batted his eyelashes and Snape reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Knock it off you two," Sirius frowned. "We're kinda trying to bring someone back from the dead," Remus had been mixing ingredients into the cauldron and ignoring the three bickering boys. Finally he dropped a lime green stone in and sat down.

"We're nearly ready," he said flipping through his old book. "Snape I need one of your hairs,"

"You what?" Snape snickered. "I didn't realize I was going to have to pluck myself for this," while he was laughing Sirius reached over and pulled out a few long black strands. "Ow!"

"Baby," Sirius poked his tongue out and handed the hairs to Remus.

"Thank you, Kingsley I need tears from you,"

"Sorry but I'm not exactly in an emotional mood right now," Kingsley smirked and Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Sirius," he said sounding tired.

"I'm on it," Sirius whipped out his wand and pointed it at Kingsley and cast a tickling charm. Kingsley fell from his chair and was rolling around on the ground.

"You-git-Sirius!" he yelled between bursts of laughter. Remus threw a phial to Sirius, who knelt next to Kingsley and caught a couple of tears that were rolling down his cheek as he howled with laughter.

"Thanks," Remus sat the tears with Snape's hair. "Now from you Sirius I need---,"

"Take-the-damn-spell-off-now!" Kingsley demanded.

"Oh right," Sirius took the spell off and Kingsley laid on the floor panting.

"That was uncalled for," he said, wobbling back to his seat.

"Pretty damn funny though," Snape snickered.

"No it wasn't," Kingsley hissed.

"Then why were you laughing?" Snape smiled innocently and Kingsley raised his hand.

"Enough both of you," Remus butt in and turned back to Sirius. "I need you to think of a happy memory that has James in it," Sirius nodded and closed his eyes, thinking of the first time James Potter won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. He jumped a little as he felt something being pressed against his temple. Remus had his wand out and was drawing long silver strand from the side of Sirius's head and putting it in a phial like the tears.

"Okay," Remus said and Sirius opened his eyes.

"What's the deal with all this stuff?" Sirius asked.

"If we want James back we have to commit to the idea body, emotion, mind and soul. So Snape's hair for body, Kingsley's tears for emotion, your memory for mind and my blood for soul," he said producing a small, elegant dagger from the small table next to him.

"Whoa, how much blood Moony?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Not much, just a finger or two should do it," Remus answered seriously.

"WHAT? NO!" Sirius jumped from his chair. Remus grinned and shook his head.

"Don't be stupid just a few drops,"

"Oh, don't do that!" Sirius snapped sitting back down. Remus just continued to smile and motioned to the hair, tears and memory next to him.

"Okay each of you grab one that isn't your own," The three boys obeyed and Sirius grabbed the tears, Snape grabbed the memory and Kingsley scrunched up his face as he picked up Snape's hair. "Kingsley you're up first, repeat after me and then drop the hair in,"

"Okay," Kingsley stepped forward to the cauldron and watched Remus carefully.

"I, as a friend of the missing offer the body of a friend to bring them back," Remus said slowly.

"I, as a friend of the missing offer the body of a friend to bring them back," Kingsley recited and dropped the hair into the acid green potion which smoked than changed to a deep red.

"Sirius now you, I, as a friend of the deceased offer the emotions of a friend to bring them back," Remus nodded.

"I, as a friend of the deceased offer the emotions of a friend to bring them back," Sirius repeated and tipped Kingsley's tears into the silver cauldron. It changed from a deep red to violent purple colour.

"Me next," Snape stepped closer.

"I, as a friend of the lost offer the mind of a friend to bring them back," Remus guided. Snape repeated Remus's words and poured the silver contents of the phial into the purple potion that changed to orange. Remus stepped forward to the cauldron and raised the dagger to his forearm.

"I, as a friend of James Potter offer my soul in exchange for his to bring him back," Remus said pressing the dagger into his pale skin.

"In exchange?" Sirius repeated, sounding worried.

"What do you mean exchange Remus?" Snape asked quickly. Remus ignored both of them and let the dagger pierce his skin. He didn't even flinch as his blood ran down his arm. Remus held it over the cauldron and watched it drip into the potion. It started to smoke and a dense fog rose from in the silver cauldron.

"Remus, what did you mean by exchange?" Sirius demanded, reaching over and grabbing Remus roughly by the arm. His tall, placid friend looked Sirius straight in the eye with his classic poker face.

"Exactly what you think I meant," he said calmly. Remus turned back to the cauldron and stared calmly into the mist. "All of you repeat after me...Rise James Potter," Sirius looked incredulously at Remus for a few seconds, but chanted with the other two boys anyway. Remus held up a hand after a few minutes and the chanting stopped. The shapeless mist stopped swirling aimlessly and gathered in a uniform shape. The form of a human body gradually appeared before them. It was tall, firmly built, but slim and was sprouting messy black hair. Gryffindor robes covered the body and glasses appeared on an instantly recognizable face. James Potter opened his eyes and looked around. He pressed his hands to his chest and down his body, smiling.

"James...," Remus said gently. James looked down and saw the four boys standing around him. He frowned suddenly and leant a little closer to Remus.

"Remus," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why am I in a cauldron?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_James looked down and saw the four boys standing around him. He frowned suddenly and leant a little closer to Remus._

_"Remus," he whispered._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why am I in a cauldron?"_

--------------------------------------

Remus smiled as James put his hands on Remus's shoulders and lowered himself out of the cauldron. James brushed off his black pants and looked up at his thin friend.

"Moony," he pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"Good to see you Prongs," Remus managed to say even though James was practically squeezing the air out of his lungs. James grinned and let him go, hugging each of the other three boys.

"I thought...I thought I was dead," he said laughing.

"You were," Remus nodded.

"Explain," James sat down and stared at Remus.

"Well basically I found a spell to bring you back and long story short...it worked," he smiled. James grinned.

"So I see," James, Snape and Kingsley started talking and joking together. But Sirius once again snatched Remus's arm and dragged him to the other side of the room and roughly pushed him into the wall. Remus didn't fight back, he just watched calmly.

"What did you do Remus?" he seethed.

"I brought James back,"

"At what cost?"

"One I was willing to pay," Remus answered, sounding almost bored.

"Remus," Sirius voice was laced with a mixture of panic and anger. "What was the price?"

"A part of my soul," Remus didn't sound frightened. Sirius's eyes widened and just stared at Remus for a few seconds.

"A...A part of your soul?" Sirius repeated.

"Yes,"

"Remus...how could you?" Sirius's grip was loosening on Remus.

"Well gee bringing one of my best friends back from the dead seemed like a really good cause at the time," Remus smiled.

"Don't play smart with me! What is this going to do to you?" Sirius asked, definitely panicking now.

"Nothing major, I won't be sick or weak or anything like that I promise," Remus still didn't move Sirius's hand away, he just held his friends gaze.

"You can't give up part of your soul and have nothing happen, that much I am positive about," Sirius said, his grip tightening again.

"You're right Sirius, but it's for me to worry about...not you," Remus said quietly.

"You're my best friend Remus, you saved me from Azkaban and you just brought James back from the dead. Of course I'm going to worry about you,"

"Well don't, I haven't done anything that will hurt you I promise so please don't preoccupy yourself with this. Go talk to James, catch up with him," Remus tilted his head in James's direction.

"Remus...I---," Sirius started.

"Leave it Sirius, when the time comes I will deal with what I've done. Not you, not James, Snape or Kingsley but me so leave it alone for now. You told me that I had to keep a clear head to help Hermione so please take your own advice and forget about this," Remus said very seriously and calmly. Sirius opened his mouth to argue again, but knew Remus wouldn't hear it.

"Okay, fine," he said defeated. Remus nodded and gently took Sirius's hand off his arm and walked back to the three other boys. Sirius watched after him and sighed sadly.

"What did you do Moony?"

-----------------------------------

Hermione had left the grounds and was back in Voldemort's private library. She was scanning the shelves for a cloaking spell that was simple enough to be done with wandless magic, but strong enough to fool Voldemort's barrier charms. She had pulled at least thirty volumes from the shelves, but hadn't had any luck yet.

"Dark wizards of the century," Hermione read the spine of one of the books. She laughed a little at Voldemort's arrogance. "Pratt buys a book that he is the main feature of," She ran her finger along another row of books and she paused as she read the title of a deep red book that was considerably less dusty than the others. Thwarting Dark Spells. Hermione smiled and took the book from the shelf. She decided not to read it in the library as anyone could just walk in, as she found out last night. Hermione walked quickly from the library to her chambers and curled up in the squishy armchair facing the door. Most of the book was about dodging disarming spells and why you shouldn't use the Unforgivable Curses. Finally Hermione found a chapter on dark barrier charms.

"About time," she muttered shifting in her chair.

"About time what?" Hermione jumped as a silky voice came from the doorway. Her eyes shot up to see Voldemort leaning against the door frame and smiling at her.

"Nothing," she said quickly slipping the book under the chair. Of course Voldemort saw this and smirked wider. He sauntered forward and looked at the bottom of Hermione's chair. He stood in front of her and went to reach under the chair. Hermione knew there was only one thing to do. She put her hands either side of Voldemort's face and brought his lips to hers. At first he was obviously shocked and did not react, but he soon relaxed and straightened up, making Hermione stand with him. She flinched a little as his hands reached the small of her back and forced her hips closer. She ran one hand through his soft black hair and pointed the other at the book under the chair and concentrated on levitating it under the mattress on her bed. Once she was sure it was under there, she returned her hand to Voldemort's shoulder. His tongue was dancing with hers as his hands forcefully and possessively pulled her closer. Hermione broke the kiss and looked down, knowing he would want an explanation. Although chances are he knew what she was trying to do anyway.

"Well that was unexpected," he smiled.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said shyly and backed away. Voldemort kept one hand on the small of her back and grabbed her wrist with the other.

"Don't be," his suggestive smirk irritated Hermione and she jerked her wrist free.

"I've just been missing Remus that's all and I lost control," she said defensively. "Now take your hands off me," Hermione wriggled free from Voldemort's grip and stepped behind the chair, glad for an object between them.

"You would do well to show a little more kindness towards me," he said in a low voice that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Oh and why's that?"

"When your boyfriend--,"

"Fiancée,"

"Comes to get you he will be captured and I will control what happens to him, so unless you want him to end up nothing more than a pile of robes and a memory I would try to get on my good side," Voldemort said dangerously.

"In case you haven't noticed Remus isn't here and you don't have him to control or punish so that means I'll be as unfriendly and hostile as I please because frankly I think I have every right," Hermione was proud of how confident her voice sounded.

"That Gryffindor spirit rears its ugly head again," the Dark Lord sighed.

"Hey tell you what the next time I invade your home and kidnap you then you can give me attitude and make passes at me and I'll take it, but until then I still find you repulsive and I still hate you more than you can imagine," Hermione said fiercely. Lord Voldemort's eyes flashed darkly and he seemed to grow taller and Hermione knew instantly she had said too much. Something reared up inside her, something Remus would have been very proud of, and she refused to back down. She planted her feet firmly and held Voldemort's gaze.

"You will learn some respect," he said lowly.

"Or what?" Hermione challenged in a steady voice. "Torture me, attack me, rape me I don't give a damn. You can't take any more from me than you already have, I can't feel anymore pain than I already do so take your best shot, your threats are empty to me,"

"I can take your life,"

"You already have!" Hermione stormed past the chair towards the door, but a hand clasped her upper arm and a hand came down hard across her face. Hermione dropped to the ground and held her burning face in her hand, but didn't look up. A hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face up. She glared into the merciless scarlet eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"You might not feel pain my love, but I'm sure your parents do," Hermione's glare faltered at his words and the Dark Lord saw it and smirked cruelly. "I know where they are Hermione and they will stay safe as long as you co-operate and play nice, but keep making life hard for yourself and I will be forced to act,"

"Go to hell!" Hermione spat.

"After you my dear," Voldemort pressed his lips forcefully to Hermione's. She made noise in protest and tried to pull away, but Voldemort's hand was holding her in place. This kiss wasn't anywhere near as gentle as the other, this was fierce and possessive, and it scared Hermione. Finally he moved away and Hermione wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Let me go," Hermione demanded quietly. Voldemort moved his hand Hermione was on her feet quickly. Without one look behind her, Hermione stormed out of her room. At first she was just walking quickly, but she quickly started to sprint out the front doors and to the side of the lake. She dropped to knees and covered her face with her hands. Hermione shook as tears streamed down her still slightly pink face. She didn't even hear Neptune splash out of the water and rest the upper half of his body on the edge of the lake. She jumped a little as Neptune nudged Hermione's arm with his bottle nose. She moved her hands and looked down at the sweet creature.

"Neptune...I don't know what to do," she whimpered. The Zora looked up at her with wide, sea blue, loving eyes and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little better. Neptune took the seam of Hermione's pants in his mouth and gently tugged. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked, wiping her eyes. Neptune just continued pulling at her pants. She smiled when she realized what he meant. "Thanks Neptune, but I'm not in the mood for a swim right now," she said softly. Neptune looked a little disappointed and stopped tugging at her seam. "I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm so confused," she said, fiddling with a loose lock. Neptune returned to his compassionate peaceful look and rested his head on Hermione's lap. She gently stroked his soft, wet skin and smiled. "I don't know why, but I feel better when I'm out here with you," Neptune made a sound that was similar to a cat's purr. Hermione laughed a little and shuffled forward so she slipped waist deep in the lake and sat on the small muddy ledge she had used before. Neptune swan around her for a few minutes before returning his head to her lap. Suddenly a low, melodic sound flowed from Neptune's mouth. It sounded like a flute or a clarinet and, like a Phoenix's song, Hermione felt as though the beautiful harmony was soothing her very soul.

------------------------------

Sirius, Kingsley and Snape had set off to let Dumbledore know James was back, help the wizards and witches Dumbledore had sent settle in and owl any other people they knew who would want to help and could be trusted. James and Remus were still in Dumbledore's office.

"Remus, you didn't tell me why you brought me back," James said seriously.

"What makes you think there is a specific reason?"

"I know the spell you used and I know you. You wouldn't use that kind of magic without a damn good reason...even if it was to bring me back," James said with a knowing smile. Remus smiled back and laughed a little.

"You know me too well," he said softly.

"Indeed I do so spill,"

"Lord Voldemort has Hermione and I need to get her back. Even if I do manage to take her back we will still live our lives looking over our shoulders and I don't want to do that. So I decided that I would just finish this, end if for good and for that I need all the help I can get and who better to help me than you and Sirius," Remus explained quietly.

"I knew there would be a good reason,"

"There's only one thing left," Remus looked straight into James's eyes.

"Which is?"

"Will you help me?" he asked sincerely. James looked shocked for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You idiot Moony, you bring me back from the dead and I tell you no I won't help you to rescue your fiancée...of course I'll help," he said smiling. Remus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and grinned.

"Thank you,"

"Now I have a question for you," James said shifting forward.

"Shoot,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked with a straight face.

"Mentally, physically, emotionally? Be specific," Remus smirked. James shook his head and held up a hand.

"Why did you use that spell Remus? You know what it means for you," his voice cracked a little.

"Oh god not you too," Remus sat back in his chair.

"What?" James frowned.

"You and Sirius," Remus sneered. "I rescue him from Azkaban and find a way to bring you back from the dead and still neither of you think I can take care of myself,"

"It's not that," James said defensively. "We know all too well you can take care of yourself, we've known that since our second year. But the thing is you don't look after yourself, you look after everyone else first...that's why we worry,"

"Well stop worrying. I didn't do or give up anything I wasn't willing to," Remus's voice was slightly agitated and James sensed it. He knew to tread carefully around Remus when he was provoked.

"Neither of us are trying to control you, we're just trying to protect you," he said softly.

"I don't need your protection James, I just need your help getting Hermione back," Remus said flatly.

"And I will help you, but I'm going to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble...and apparently Sirius is doing the same thing,"

"Well neither of you need bother," Remus stood up and started walking to the office door.

"Remus, stop," James called after him. Remus sighed and paused; he turned around and just looked at James.

"What?"

"Don't be like this, I know you miss Hermione and I don't blame you for feeling like you do...hell I'd feel the same, but please just don't take this as an insult," James pleaded softly. Remus sighed and dropped his head. He ran a hand through his soft, hazelnut hair and looked up at James with tired eyes.

"James...I'm not insulted, I'm not even mad, I'm tired, very very tired. I have been going non-stop for the past forty-nine hours," he said, sounding as exhausted as he described.

"Remus lack of sleep has never affected you before," James said sounding concerned.

"It's not the no sleep for forty-nine hours, it's what I've been doing and thinking for more than two days straight...," Remus leant against a wall. "I was worried about being attacked by Death Eaters, they attacked and destroyed my home, I was worrying about getting Sirius out of Azkaban alive, we did that, I was worried about getting you back in one piece, we did it fine and through all of that in the back of my mind I have been constantly thinking about Hermione and how frightened she must be and I hate myself for not being there to take those fears away...like I should be,"

"I...I'm sorry Remus I didn't even think about what you must be going through," James said, hanging his head a little. "I guess you really don't need Sirius and I on your back,"

"I know you both mean well, but so far I have managed quite well so please just trust that I know what I am doing...just for now and once I have Hermione back you can both run around me like a couple of hyperactive nursemaids, I promise," Remus said offering a small smile.

"Just like the old days,"

--------------------------------

Hermione sat with Neptune for well over an hour before she finally had the courage to go back in the manor. She walked quickly to her chambers and was incredibly relieved to find Voldemort wasn't in there. Hermione knelt by her bed and felt under the mattress. A smile spread across her face as she pulled out the Dark Arts Defense book she had hidden.

"Hello silver lining," she said quietly. Hermione sat on the bed and found the dark barrier charms chapter. She devoured every word and at the end couldn't help but grin. Hermione knew she had to get the book back to the library before Voldemort noticed it was gone. He already knew she had a book, so he would probably try and find out which one soon. She crept out of her room and down the hall, back to the private library. Hermione quietly pushed the door open and peered inside. When she saw there was no one in there she tip-toed in and quietly ran to the shelf where she had found the book. Hermione slipped the book back between is neighbors and screamed as a hand came down and covered her own. She didn't dare look behind her as she felt a warm body come close to hers. Hermione tried to pull her hand away, but long spidery fingers closed around hers and did that for her. Holding her hand just off the shelf and in a painfully tight grip.

"Looking for something my dear?" an icy voice came from behind her.

"No," Hermione said flatly. Another hand came around the other side of her and grabbed the book she had just put back. She knew he was reading the cover and would figure things out immediately. She flinched as Voldemort's grip on her hand tightened.

"I think I need a word with your parents about your behavior,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_She knew he was reading the cover and would figure things out immediately. She flinched as Voldemort's grip on her hand tightened._

_"I think I need a word with your parents about your behavior," _

-----------------------------

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she turned around to face Lord Voldemort. He was so close that Hermione was forced to press her back against the bookshelf to get some distance between them. Her eyes showed just how terrified she was and Voldemort's pale lips curled into a cruel smile. Hermione finally found her voice and shook her head lightly.

"Y-y-you can't," she stuttered weakly.

"Oh but I can Hermione, I warned you...didn't I warn you?" He asked condescendingly. Hermione struggled and suddenly found herself jerked backwards into Voldemort's body and he wrapped his arms around her body in a more threatening form of bear hug. Hermione fought, but she had no hope of getting away. He moved one hand; keeping one arm wrapped firmly across her chest, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hermione," He whispered in a playful voice. "Did I or did I not warn you?" Hermione said nothing, but grabbed Voldemort's arm and tried to pull it off.

"Stay away from my parents," she said through clenched teeth.

"Why might you be reading a book about Dark Spells?" he whispered, sounding quite amused.

"Bedtime reading," Hermione snapped.

"I've had enough of this Hermione," he said softly. He put the book back on the shelf and Hermione felt the tip of his wand pressed into her lower back. "I have tried coaxing you gently, I have even tried intimidation but now I know there is only one thing you will respond to...force,"

"Try me," Hermione hissed.

"That was my intention," He whispered a spell behind her and everything suddenly went black and Hermione went limp in Voldemort's arms. He looked down at her delicate shape and couldn't help but grin. "You'll make the perfect Dark Lady,"

-----------------------------

Sirius, Snape and Kingsley had returned with Professor Dumbledore and a surprisingly large group of witches and wizards who were willing to help. Remus greeted them all, some he had never met before. After saying hello to everyone, Remus wandered over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir...may I ask a question about the help you brought?" he whispered.

"I suppose you are wondering why many of them are strangers to you," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes actually," Remus laughed.

"Let me put it this way...Sometimes it isn't love for someone that rallies help, but hatred for another,"

"Lucky for me," Remus grinned at the old wizard and made his way over to James and Sirius.

"Looks like we might have a chance," Sirius said, patting Remus on the back.

"Either way, we're going to try," Remus sighed. James hadn't said much since he and Remus spoke earlier that night. Sirius seemed to have noticed and frowned at Remus questioningly. Remus shrugged and turned to James.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. James looked up and seemed to consider his friends for a second.

"I...I just had a question," he said in an oddly quite voice.

"Okay...," Sirius urged him on.

"It's about Lily," James shifted on the spot and Remus and Sirius exchanged awkward glances.

"You want to know if we can bring her back," Remus said softly.

"Yeah,"

"No...We can't," he said gently. James nodded, not looking up. Both Remus and Sirius knew he would want to know why.

"We can't bring her back, because she would also need revenge on her murderer and since you were both killed by Lord Voldemort, only one of you can truly get revenge," Sirius explained.

"I'd rather she got her revenge," James mumbled.

"So get revenge for the both of you when you see him," Remus said, grinning weakly.

"I plan to," James smiled.

"That's my boy," Sirius ruffled James's hair, not that you could see much of a change when Sirius let go.

"So what now?" James asked, running his fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to flatten it and turning to Remus.

"Master," Sirius added with a snicker.

"Well we can't just barge into the Riddle Mansion and hope to god they are all out to dinner," Remus said, sighing.

"Well at least six of us know our way around the Manor," Sirius said pointing to Snape, Kingsley and Dumbledore.

"Yeah, but there's no guarantee he has Hermione in the same place, or even that he has her at the Manor," James said. Remus was about to respond when a small, grey haired witch with a crooked nose tapped him on the shoulder.

"There is someone wishing to speak with you, in the entrance hall," she said in a shockingly deep voice.

"Oh thank you," Remus watched the witch go and turned back to the two boys, who were laughing at the witches' voice. "I wonder who that is,"

"You're not going out there by yourself," Sirius said, pulling out his wand. "Let's go," Before Remus could argue he was being steered out of Dumbledore's office by James and down the stairs to the entrance hall. Remus held out his hand and James and Sirius paused.

"Wands out," he said, pulling his own pale brown wand from his robes. They stepped off the last flight of stairs, just as it began to move to the right. They stopped just short of the entrance hall and looked at each other.

"Oh c'mon," Remus said in an irritated voice. "What are the chances of Voldemort turning up at Hogwarts in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know, but knowing our luck he just went out for a midnight stroll with thirty or so Death Eaters, got lost and thought _'Oh look there's a castle let's go murder everyone inside for a laugh,'_," Sirius said as James held back giggles next to him. Remus just shook his head and turned the last corner and walked into the entrance hall. The doorway, silhouetted by the moonlight was the clear outline of a centaur. Remus squinted to try and see him better.

"Who's there?" he called out in a steady voice.

"I bring word from your fiancée Master Lupin," Firenze called back.

"Firenze?" Remus, James and Sirius walked closer and the dignified, pale features of the young centaur came into clear view. "You...you've seen Hermione?"

"Yes, she is on the other side of the Forbidden Forest," Firenze said, looking at the three boys.

"Other side?" James asked, looking from Sirius to Remus to see if they understood.

"What's on the other side Firenze?" Remus asked calmly, but his voice had a hint of desperation.

"The Forest of the Riddle Manor," the centaur said patiently. "She asked me to deliver a message to you," Remus's eyes lit up immediately and both James and Sirius listened intently.

"What did she say?"

"She said to tell you that she loves you and she misses you Master Lupin," Firenze said, his pale blue eyes welling with tears. "She is in a bad way young sir,"

"Bad way?" Remus asked quickly. "How do you mean? Is she hurt?"

"She looked as though she had been hurt, but take my word for it Master Lupin, she is suffering from far more than physical pain,"

"Why didn't you just bring her back through the forest?" Sirius asked what everyone was thinking.

"Lord Voldemort had put a barrier charm on his side of the forest for prevent Hermione's escape," Firenze answered, looking slightly offended.

"Of course he did," James smirked bitterly.

"Firenze do you think you could give Hermione a message without it being intercepted?" Remus asked, regaining his composed attitude.

"I will most certainly try Master Lupin," Firenze said proudly.

"Tell Hermione that tomorrow night we will be coming for her, so she needs to get to the front of the Manor at 8 sharp," Lupin said in a very business like tone.

"Front of the Riddle Manor at 8 o'clock," Firenze recited.

"Yes, tell her to wait for Kingsley, if anyone else turns up and tells her to go with them she is to curse them on the spot," he said.

"Wait for Master Kingsley,"

"Firenze, just...just tell her that I am coming for her and I will save her," Remus added, his voice loosing it sharp tone.

"Of course," Firenze bowed and bore his ice pale eyes into Remus'. "My wishes go with you Master Lupin, and with young Miss Hermione," Remus bowed back and watched as Firenze galloped off into the ebony shadowed forest. Remus was silent for a few minutes and neither James nor Sirius wanted to intrude on his thoughts too soon. James watched as the cool night breeze whipped around Remus's robes and flitted his pale hazelnut hair around gently. He admired to look of complete serenity and calm Remus had. Even Sirius noted how serene he was considering the circumstances.

"At least we know she's alright," James broke the silence softly.

"I think you mean alive," Remus corrected forebodingly. "She sounds far from alright," James didn't say another word as Remus walked past him and back up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Sirius watched him leave and turned to James.

"Well that went well," Sirius sighed.

"What went well?" Kingsley and Snape came down the stairs. "We just saw Remus going back up the stairs...he didn't look happy," Kingsley said, standing next to James.

"Firenze knows where Hermione is," James said bluntly. Both Snape and Kingsley's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"He what? Where is she?" Snape demanded.

"Other side of the Forbidden Forest, at the Riddle Manor," Sirius said.

"The Riddle Manor is on the other side of the Forbidden Forest?" Kingsley's eyes still hadn't shrunk back to their normal size.

"Apparently...C'mon we should go check on Remus," James said, leading the other three back to the headmasters' office.

-------------------------

The smell of mould, stone and dust flooded Hermione as she groggily awoke, lying on a cold stone floor. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around. The room was so dark she couldn't see the walls and the only source of light was coming from a small barred window on the far left wall. There was a dripping somewhere in the distance and several scurrying sounds, which Hermione was sure belonged to rats or mice. She sat up and pushed her curls from her face. Despite herself, Hermione grinned.

"The Belmont I assume," she mused. Smiling at herself, Hermione got to her feet and brushed herself off. She walked forward with her hands outstretched until she felt them make contact with the cold, hard wall. She ran her fingertips along the stone as she walked around and mentally traced the perimeters of the room. She stopped at the small window; it was about the size of a shoe box. She gripped the bars and stood on her tiptoes. She could see the lake and the edge of the forest where she had met Firenze. Hermione dropped back down and continued around the room until her accidentally collided with a small wooden bed.

"Definitely the Belmont," she said to herself as she moved around the bed and finally felt a wooden door beneath her fingers. She fumbled around and found a heavy iron handle. She pulled on it with all the strength she could muster, but it was of course locked.

"The service here sucks," she said, sitting down on the uncomfortable bed and dropping her head into her hands. Her eyes shot up though as she heard approaching footsteps. She watched as a shadow appeared under the door and keys clattered in the keyhole. The door swung open to reveal her tall, pale, evil captor.

"Aaaand you must be the concierge," Hermione said standing up and smiling.

"I see your wit hasn't left," Voldemort sneered

"No...No it was reluctant to follow your sanity," she said sweetly. She couldn't tell if Voldemort was smiling or getting ready to strangle her. Either way Hermione didn't care, not anymore. She hadn't heard back from Firenze and there had been no other word of Remus. She had started to worry about him and whether or not he was still alive. She had let go of her hope of being rescued and decided to just grin and bear it and give Voldemort hell while she was at it. She heard him step closer and she didn't move, just continued to smile.

"You haven't asked me about your parents," he said softly.

"Why would I? I know them better than you," Hermione feigned confusion, but Voldemort just ignored it.

"Tell me Hermione, how does it feel to be an orphan?"

"You should know," Hermione said coolly. She was sure she heard an irritated hiss coming from Lord Voldemort's direction.

"No tears, no pleading?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. "How _cold_ we have become,"

"You're mistaking indifference for acceptance," Hermione corrected calmly. "I knew you would kill them and I have made my peace with that,"

"I don't believe you,"

"Your problem, not mine," Hermione shrugged and sat back down, staring up at where she could see two glowing red orbs in the shadows.

"I'll leave you to grieve," Voldemort sneered and left in a flash of black robes. Hermione held her self-righteous grin right up until she heard the footsteps fade completely. As soon as silence surrounded her, Hermione slid off the bed and onto her knees, tears flooding her eyes and running in streams down her face. She shook as she clutched her shirt and watched her tears splash in remorseful puddles on the dirty stone beneath her.

"Oh god it's all my fault," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry Mum and Dad," She grabbed her own arms and hung her head. "I---I---I'm so sorry...I love you both so much...Oh god I'm so sorry," Hermione broke down in her dingy cell, while a smirking Dark Lord listened at the door only a few feet away.

-----------------

Kingsley, Snape, James and Sirius all arrived at the headmasters' office to find all of the witches and wizards gone except for Remus. He was sitting at the headmasters' desk with head in his hands. The four boys looked at each other and crept forward. Sirius rested a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Moony," he said softly.

"I can't," Remus whispered from in his hands.

"You can't what?" Kingsley asked, sitting on the desk with Snape.

"I can't ask you to do this," Remus said and looked up, his normally passive eyes full of pain.

"Do what?"

"I can't ask any of you to come with me tomorrow night," he said, getting out of the chair and pacing in front of the desk. Each of the boys watched him in a stunned silence for a few minutes.

"What are you talking about?" Snape finally demanded. "That's why we're here. That's why we rescued Sirius from Azkaban...that's why we brought James back from the _dead_!"

"I know...I know and I'm sorry that I've put you all through so much, but I can't ask you to come...I can't ask you to go to your deaths," Remus muttered in a hushed voice.

"Who says it will be our deaths?" Kingsley jumped in. "And even if it is, we go by our own free will Remus,"

"Kingsley's right," Sirius said, moving in front of the desk. "You aren't holding a wand to any of our heads,"

"The hell I'm not," Remus spat bitterly. "James, Sirius I know both of you feel obligated to help me, but you're not. Snape and Kingsley you have both felt the need to fill in for James and Sirius ever since they left,"

"We hav---," Kingsley started indignantly.

"Don't patronize me," Remus stopped and fixed Kingsley with a stern glare.

"Okay so maybe we have, but what's wrong with that?" Snape asked.

"Nothing, until it goes this far," Remus resumed his pacing.

"Remus we do owe you," James spoke finally and Remus stopped, watching his messy haired friend walk closer. "Not just for breaking Sirius free or bringing me back. All four of us owe you for a lifetime of things," Sirius, Kingsley and Snape all nodded.

"The hell you do," Remus shook his head.

"We do, I can't count the number of times you have saved our lives, literally or metaphorically," James insisted. "For god sake Remus in and out of school the four of us would have been killed long ago if it hadn't been for you and we all know it!"

"Well you were killed...," Kingsley said, earning a glare from Sirius's direction.

"Okay fair enough we might die tomorrow night," James continued, ignoring Kingsley. "But we will die fighting for something we care about...for _someone_ we care about. I cant speak for the other three, but Remus if I die helping you, defending you or just beside you tomorrow night then I don't want you to bring me back because I will die exactly how I've always wanted to,"

"I can't think of a better cause to die for," Sirius said, standing next to Remus. There was no way Remus could ignore the sincerity in their voices. He looked up at Snape and Kingsley, as though begging them to say they wouldn't go tomorrow.

"Sorry Moony," Snape shrugged. "You're stuck with me,"

"If word gets around that I backed away from a fight," Kingsley grinned. "I'll never be able to show my face in the Leaky Cauldron again," Remus looked at all four of his determined friends and couldn't fight back the grateful smile that played across his lips.

"I hate you all," he said, laughing.

"We hate you too," James said, patting Remus on the shoulder.

"It's getting a bit too mushy in here," Sirius said, stepping away with his hands up.

"Oh c'mon Siri-poo," Kingsley said, opening his arms to Sirius. "You know you want to hug me,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_"It's getting a bit too mushy in here," Sirius said, stepping away with his hands up._

_"Oh c'mon Siri-poo," Kingsley said, opening his arms to Sirius. "You know you wanna hug me,"_

-------------------------

Hermione had wiped her eyes and calmed herself down. She knew she would have to grieve properly soon, but not now. She would grieve when she was back in her home at Grimauld Place, hopefully with Remus. She was lost in thought when she heard a dull thumping noise coming from outside the barred window. Hermione frowned at the sound and just listened for a few seconds. Quietly she crept closer and moved to the side of the window and peered around. Hermione jumped when she saw hooves outside.

"Oh my god," she whispered and moved in front of the window. "Firenze?" The head of the fair centaur slowly lowered into view.

"Hello little one," he greeted meekly.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you Firenze," Hermione sighed with a small smile.

"I spoke to your fiancée," Firenze said, lowering himself into a sitting position to see Hermione better. "I gave him your message and he sent one back,"

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was planning to come for you tomorrow night and says you need to get out the front of the manor at 8. You are not to leave with anyone except Master Kingsley, no matter what," Firenze repeated Remus's instructions.

"He's coming?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Most definitely," Firenze smiled. Hermione grinned and laughed a little in relief.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much,"

"He also said to tell you he is coming for you and he will save you,"

"I know he will," Hermione nodded. "I just don't know how I'm going to get out the front of the manor tomorrow night,"

"Do not worry little one, I give you my word that you will be on time," Firenze said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Hermione smiled and looked at him questioningly, but he said no more.

"I don't know what you mean Firenze, but I trust you," She laughed.

"I must leave otherwise I may be seen, but I shall be back tomorrow to keep my word," He tipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you Firenze, I don't know that I'll ever be able to repay you," Hermione said, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"I dare say you will, goodbye for now little one," Firenze galloped off back into the darkened forest and Hermione couldn't help but feel her spirits rise knowing Firenze intended to help her and that Remus was alright and coming for her soon.

---------------------------------

Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, James and Snape were all sleeping in a small study off Dumbledore's office. Only Remus was actually asleep the other four boys were laying wide awake, thinking about tomorrow. James and Sirius were both watching Remus and happy to see he was finally resting. Kingsley was running over a few effective curses in his head and Snape was mentally going over a list of Death Eaters he wanted to get revenge on. James and Sirius stopped watching Remus and started reminiscing about one of their many trips into the Forbidden Forest and their first encounter with the Giant Squid the night they snuck out of Hogwarts.

"Those tentacles were huge," Sirius whispered.

"I know, I felt like I was stuck in an oversized plunger," James snickered.

"I...I can still see Peter's face," Sirius said, trying to laugh quietly.

"Miserable coward," snarled bitterly, but soon joined Sirius in laughing.

"I never realized how bad a Giant Squid could smell,"

"Or how giant a Giant Squid could be," James whispered.

"And the slime...James look," Sirius stopped mid-sentence and pointed at Remus. He was lying on his back with his hands balled into fists at his sides and his they were twitching.

"What's he doing?" James muttered.

"I don't know...dreaming maybe?" Sirius suggested. James was about to answer when Remus's hands suddenly flew open and his palms erupted with pure red flames. Snape and Kingsley stopped pretending to sleep when they heard Sirius and James cry out on shock. They looked over at their placid friend and both jumped.

"What's happening?" Kingsley asked, looking from James to Sirius.

"We don't know," James said.

"Oh shit!" Sirius pointed as Remus's arms were slowly engulfed by the red flames.

"What do we do?" Snape asked frantically.

"Do we wake him?" James watched wide eyed.

"How?!" Sirius yelled.

"Remus! Wake up!" James yelled, getting up and walking over to Remus's bed. Remus didn't stir, he just laid perfectly still while his four friends watched in horror as his body was gradually covered in crimson fire.

"Throw something at him!" Kingsley yelled.

"Don't be a prat!" Sirius hissed. James just watched Remus and turned back to Sirius and the others.

"One thing for it," he said. He turned back to Remus and reached closer, feeling the flames lick his palms. Before anyone could protest, James grasped Remus's forearm. The flames disappeared suddenly and Remus shot up in bed. He was breathing rapidly and his darted around the room wildly. James put his hand on Remus's shoulder and he jumped.

"It's okay Remus, it's only me," James said soothingly. Remus put his hand and James' and nodded, catching his breath.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"You caught fire," Kingsley said bluntly.

"I what?" Remus frowned.

"Caught fire," Kingsley repeated and Snape punched him in the arm.

"Your hands were twitching and then red flame sprung up in your palms." Snape said more softly.

"You wouldn't wake up," Sirius said.

"We really thought that you were going to be incinerated," Kingsley nodded.

"Oh god...not again," Remus sighed, flopping back down onto the bed.

"Again?" Snape and Sirius said together.

"Yes, sometimes I dream about the time we spent at Riddle Manor and then the red flames appear," he said in a monotone.

"How do you--," Kingsley started.

"Hermione awoke one night and saw it happening and told me," Remus cut him off. "If it's all the same with you four I'd like to go back to sleep now, I'm sorry for waking you" Remus didn't wait for a response before turning on his side and pulling the blanket back over him. Kingsley shrugged and lay back down as did Snape. James and Sirius sat on their beds and just watched Remus for a few minutes.

"That was...," James muttered.

"Weird?" Sirius suggested.

"Very," James nodded.

C'mon we should go to sleep too, big day tomorrow," James said, offering a smile.

"Yeah, guess so...just hope there's no more indoor bonfires,"

----------------------------

It hadn't been more than two hours since Firenze left before Hermione had another visitor, this one far less welcome. Lord Voldemort walked in and locked the door behind him.

"What an unpleasant surprise," Hermione said sweetly.

"Made any funeral plans?" Voldemort retorted with a cruel smirk. Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat but fought back the urge to cry and just continued to smile. Although she didn't show it Lord Voldemort knew he had hit a nerve with Hermione. He kept up his smirk as he waved his wand lightly and Hermione found herself thrown forcefully against one of the stone walls and her arms and legs pinned. She struggled against her invisible bonds, but to no avail. Voldemort advanced and produced a small vial, filled with a dark purple potion, from inside his robes. He stepped straight in front of Hermione and looked her up and down. He pulled the cork from the vial and moved it close to Hermione's lips.

"Open up," he said, unable to hide the amusement from his voice. Hermione just glared up at him and he smiled at the fire in her cinnamon eyes. He raised a pale hand up to her face and rested a thin, cool thumb on her chin and slowly forced her jaw open. He slid his thumb up and Hermione clamped her teeth down and bit Voldemort. He jerked his hand back quickly and slapped Hermione across the face, smirking. This time he just used his wand to make Hermione open her mouth. He tipped the contents of the small vial down her throat. Hermione coughed as the potion burnt her throat.

"What was that?" Hermione coughed.

"That was a Stimulus Potion my dear," he laughed at the flash of fear in Hermione's eyes. "I take it you know what that is,"

"Why?" she asked darkly.

"I told you that force was the only way to...convince you. So I thought giving you potion that increases your body's sensitivity would just make my job quicker,"

"How efficient," Hermione rolled her eyes and winced as the burning sensation reached her chest.

"My dear girl," Voldemort said in a deep, menacing voice as he reached out and let his hand hover over Hermione's hip. "You should think twice before wielding that sharp tongue of yours,"

"Just wastes time," Hermione hissed. Voldemort's hand clamped down on her hip, normally not even hard enough to leave marks but the potion had taken effect, and she screamed out in pain. Hermione's whole body ached, just from one simple touch. Voldemort let go and Hermione felt her whole body relax.

"Again, I did warn you...you should really start listening to me," the Dark Lord mused.

"Take your advice?" Hermione laughed. She didn't need to say anymore before Voldemort's lean hands were once again working with the purple potion to send waves of agonizing pain through Hermione's entire body. She squirmed and writhed under his touch, but Lord Voldemort just continued to watch her. After at least a full hour of this torture Lord Voldemort finally removed his hands form Hermione's body and smiled at her limp, no doubt aching, form still pinned to the wall. Hermione slowly raised her head and looked straight into Voldemort's crimson, unfeeling eyes.

"Have fun?" she asked breathlessly, determined not to crack.

"Do you believe I enjoy seeing you in pain, Hermione?" Lord Voldemort asked dangerously.

"Well when you kidnap me from my home, inflict the Cruciatus curse on me several times then spend one full hour torturing me I kind of get that impression,"

"This is your choice," Voldemort whispered, resting a hand lightly on Hermione's stomach, making her flinch.

"Oh that's right, this is what I do every day," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Unless you start making wiser decisions my love...you might well be doing this every day,"

-------------------------------

Sirius awoke at the crack of dawn to find Snape missing from his bed. There was no sign of trouble, so Sirius put on his jacket and wandered into the main office where he found Snape sitting in front of a crackling fire. Sirius drew up a chair and sat next to his hair-haired, pasty friend. Snape looked over at him and neither said a word for a few moments.

"Do you think we'll survive?" Snape asked softly. Sirius looked at him, but Snape continued to be interested in the fire.

"I don't know...do you?" Sirius asked.

"I hope so," Snape said with a weak laugh. He sighed and pulled his eyes from the flames and to the floor. "I don't know what I'll do if I do survive,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well most of my life I was a Death Eater and that was my purpose, to serve the Dark Lord. Then it was to help Professor Dumbledore bring Hermione back from Riddle Manor and then you two left and my purpose was watching over Hermione and Remus...what next?" Snape said, staring at the ground.

"You don't need a mission to get along Snape," Sirius said softly. "And just because James and I are back doesn't mean Hermione and Moony are going to need or want you around any less,"

"Oh I know that," Snape said. He finally moved his gaze upwards and looked Sirius dead in the eye. "But I'm worried that I'll be too weak,"

"Too weak?"

"To resist the call to the Dark Side, I'm worried I'll go back to the Dark Lord," Snape admitted ashamedly.

"I'm not," Sirius said simply. Snape just frowned at him.

"Snape, years ago I wouldn't have trusted you to mind a flubberworm, but you stepped up after James and I were gone and you watched over Remus and Hermione, something I'll never be able to thank you enough for," he said warmly. "And now I would feel comfortable dangling the Dark Lords' wand in front of you," Snape laughed and looked back at his feet.

"I don't know that I would be that confident," he whispered.

"I do...Snape you're not the same person you were all those years ago. You made the choice to stop being a Death Eater, you made the choice to help Hermione escape and now you can make the choice to stand up and turn your back on the Dark Lord...but in the end it is your choice," Sirius said somberly. Snape nodded and gave Sirius a small smile, before standing up.

"Thanks Sirius...who knew you could be helpful?"

"Don't go mouthing it around either...I have a reputation to uphold," Sirius grinned, standing up too.

"As an idiot?"

"I worked hard for it!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

_"Don't go mouthing it around either...I have a reputation to uphold," Sirius grinned, standing up too. _

_"As an idiot?"_

_"I worked hard for it!"_

--------------------------------

Hermione lay exhausted, curled up on the cold, damp floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her entire body ached and her face was tear-stained. She had waited for Lord Voldemort to leave before she cried. The only thing keeping her sane was the knowledge that Firenze and Remus were coming for her. She was brought out of her daze by a strange rustling sound coming from outside the window. She knew it was too soon for Firenze to be back. Hermione stood up and just stared curiously at the window as she walked cautiously towards it. She stood on her tip-toes as she peered through the bars and listened to the strange sound get louder.

"Is someone out there?" she called, but received no answer. Hermione frowned and strained to see further. She jumped back quickly as an electric blue flash suddenly flew past the bars. There was a strange squeaking coming from outside. Hermione crept back up tot he bars and nearly called out in surprise.

"Oh my god," she whispered breathlessly. "Neptune," The bright blue Zora squealed happily and slithered closer. "Am I glad to see you," Hermione reached out and petted the happy creature.

"Are you alright?" A calm, male voice whispered in Hermione's ear. She spun around expecting to see Voldemort or a Death Eater, but instead being greeted by an even more worrying sight. Nothing. Hermione frowned and looked around the discolored room.

"What the...," she muttered to herself.

"It was me Hermione," the voice rang in Hermione's head again. She scoured the shadows for any sign of the person talking to her.

"Where are you?" Hermione asked.

"Behind you Hermione," Hermione turned back to the window, but only saw Neptune. It was then her jaw dropped and she just continued to stare at the innocent looking Zora.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "N-N-Neptune?"

"That's right," the voice chirped.

"Y-You can't talk...can you?" Hermione asked, moving closer to the window.

"Talk? No," Neptune's mouth didn't move, but Hermione could hear his voice clear as day in her head. "But, because I have chosen to guard you, we can communicate,"

"How come you've never _communicated_ with me before?"

"I wasn't willing to risk it while Lord Voldemort was around, he knows that Zora's can talk through their minds and I could feel him trying to listen in," Neptune explained calmly. "He would have known anything I told you,"

"This is very...strange," Hermione laughed, fiddling with one of her curls.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the abrupt introduction," Neptune laughed. "But I was talking with Firenze and he filled me in on what's been going on,"

"You can talk with Firenze?"

"Communication between magical creatures is usually pretty simple," Neptune said with a shake of his head. "The point is I'm here to help you escape,"

"You are?" Hermione asked excitedly. "How?"

--------------------------

Snape and Sirius waited for the rest of the group to get up and slowly wake up in front of the fire. While everyone else got up with a bad case of bed-hair, James' looked no different.

"You're just jealous," James smirked as Sirius made yet another snide remark about his wild hair.

"You caught me," Sirius sighed dramatically. "Many a night I lay awake wishing that that I needed industrial strength hair gel to hold my hair down,"

"I knew it," James folded his arms smugly and Remus and Snape exchanged tired looks.

"Once you two have finished arguing about beauty tips," Kingsley grinned, leaning forward. "I was wondering if we have a plan for today,"

"Well I was going to ask how Sirius keeps his hair so shiny," James sneered.

"And I wanted eyeliner tips from James," Sirius retorted. "But fine we'll just talk about what you wanna talk about,"

"Remus?" Kingsley prompted and Remus sighed, looking deep into the fire.

"We need to figure out a plan for tonight, we need to know who is going where, when and what they are going to do and we need to make sure it is foolproof," Remus said calmly.

"You mean Death Eater proof," Sirius laughed.

"Same thing," James shrugged.

"Any plans of attack already stored away, Remus?" Snape asked.

"A few,"

"Like?"

"Well for one I don't want Dumbledore coming with us when we leave," Remus said, looking back up. "If he does then Voldemort will go for him straight away and will ignore the rest of us,"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kingsley interrupted. "But isn't that a good thing?"

"Usually, yes," Remus nodded. "But in this case, no. We want Voldemort to come for us so that James can get his revenge,"

"Oh yeah, forgot about James' thing,"

"Cheers, Kingsley,"

"Kingsley I want you to go first," Remus said seriously. "The second Voldemort sees us he will have Hermione guarded or moved,"

"Roger that captain,"

"Where do you want me?" Sirius asked.

"About three-thousand miles that-a-way," Snape pointed in a random direction.

"Least I won't be able to smell you from there," Sirius smiled.

"Good group you got here Moony," James rose to get another cup of hot cocoa that they had brewing on the headmasters' desk.

"Sirius I want you with me and James, the more back-up James has when he faces Voldemort the better," Remus answered, still sounding very serene.

"Amen," James held up his mug in agreement.

"Let me just get this straight, James can still be killed, even though he isn't technically alive?" Kingsley asked, frowning.

"He is alive," Sirius said a little defensively.

"Yeah," James sat back down. "Aren't I?"

"Sort of," Remus said, looking back into the fire. "To be alive you have to have a functioning body and a soul to give up to the Grim Reaper when you die. Now James has a functioning body, but only half a soul,"

"So what does that mean?" Snape asked and the other three listened intently.

"It means that should James die in the fight tonight or not get his revenge in time, his body will die will like everyone else and he will still have something to offer to the Grim Reaper,"

"What if he didn't have a soul to offer?" Sirius asked darkly. "What would happen?"

"Something akin to what happens after a dementors kiss," Remus said, the flames from the fire reflected in his eyes. "He would technically be alive, but unable to speak, feel, touch or care,"

"I thought that's what happened when you die," Kingsley scoffed.

"It is sort of," Remus nodded. "Except this is far worse, because you know it is happening. When you're dead, you're dead. You are not conscious of what is happening to your body or the fact you are unable to care for or touch the people you love," Everyone in the room shivered a little. "When the Reaper is offered a body with no soul he makes you experience what that would be like for all eternity, you're unable to die and to do all things a normal person would because without a soul you're not really alive," Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, trying to digest what Remus had just told them.

"So by offering James half your soul when we brought him back," Kingsley said slowly. "You made sure that if either of you die you both still have some form of a soul?"

"That's the idea," Remus sighed, jumping up to get another drink.

"What if you die and I don't?" James asked. "God forbid," he added quickly.

"Nothing," Remus said simply. "If you get revenge on Voldemort you will get your own soul back, a whole one in one piece,"

"Okay, and if he dies and you don't?" Sirius asked.

"I told you before Sirius that is not a situation any of you need to worry about," Remus sipped his drink and sank back into his red armchair.

"You mean if James dies, you don't get your soul back?" Kingsley frowned.

"Reaper takes it," Remus repeated, shaking his head as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well that was a cheery change of topic," Snape sneered.

--------------------------------

Professor McGonagall wandered down to Hagrid's cabin and was greeted with the usual booming 'hello' and bone breaking hand-shake.

"So, what brings you down here?" Hagrid asked, handing her a large mug of green-brown tea.

"Hagrid I need to talk to you about tonight," Professor McGonagall said, trying to scrunch her nose at the foul smelling tea.

"What about it, Professor?" Hagrid sat down on a creaky chair.

"I know you have...connections in the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid," McGonagall said delicately. "And I think it could be helpful if you would call in a few favors for tonight,"

"What kind o' favors?" Hagrid frowned.

"Just anyone...or anything that is willing to help tonight,"

"Probably not the best of ideas Minerva," Dumbledore's calm voice floated in from the door. "Forgive my intrusion Hagrid, I didn't know if you were awake,"

"Tha's alright Professor," Hagrid said, motioning for the headmaster to sit down.

"Why isn't it a good idea, Albus?" McGonagall asked, sounding a little offended. "We can use all the help we can get,"

"I completely agree Minerva, but I do not think it is worth Hagrid risking bodily harm for," Dumbledore said softly.

"Well of course it's not, but Albus you know as well as I do even with all the help we have it's not going to be enough," For the first time in a while Minerva sounded quite nervous. Professor Dumbledore placed his long finger-tips together and fixed his pale blue eyes on a random spot.

"We do have enough," He said softly.

"Albus I admire your positive thinking, but we really don't," McGonagall argued. "Even with the others we only have around fifty, in his manor alone Lord Voldemort has well over two hundred,"

"We only need fifty,"

"He'll out-number out four to one!" she cried. "We don't stand a chance against those odds,"

"I know," Dumbledore nodded. "I never planned on us winning,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_"We only need fifty,"_

_"He'll out-number out four to one!" she cried. "We don't stand a chance against those odds,"_

_"I know," Dumbledore nodded. "I never planned on us winning," _

_-----------------------------------_

"She isn't breaking my Lord," Lucius said nervously as he crouched in a bow. He had been sent down to check on Hermione and received a sharp kick in the shin from her for his trouble.

"Patience Lucius, she will," Voldemort said calmly from his ebony throne.

"I mean no disrespect by this my Lord," Lucius said, pausing to see if he would be hit by a curse for continuing to speak. "But the girl is, in essence, bait for Lupin is she not?"

"Continue," Voldemort said stiffly and Lucius knew to tread carefully.

"Why are we spending so much energy on her when perhaps we should be better preparing for an attack that I'm sure Lupin and Dumbledore are planning?" Lucius asked in a nervously high voice. Voldemort didn't answer for a few moments and Lucius could feel his insides slowly shriveling up. The pause and being unable to look up at Lord Voldemort, for fear of being cursed, was killing Malfoy.

"You seem to be under the impression, Lucius," Voldemort spoke finally and Malfoy wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "That you can do my job better than me,"

"My Lord I---,"

"I will only say this to you once Lucius so I would advise you to pay very close attention," Voldemort cut him off darkly and silkily. "Anything I do I do for a reason and if you feel the need to question my logic then I would advise you to give fair warning to your wife and the young Draco so that they make your funeral plans...Am I making myself clear Lucius?,"

"Abundantly, My Lord. I apologize," Lucius said as beads of sweat trailed from his forehead down his cheek.

"As well you should, now get out of my sight," Voldemort waved a pale hand and grinned as Lucius scrambled to his feet and all but ran out of the door. "It seems he thinks me feeble, Wormtail," The Dark Lord said to the shaking lump, hiding behind a curtain.

"Lucius is a fool, My Lord," Wormtail squeaked, clumsily fumbling his way from behind the drapes.

"That, I already knew," Voldemort stood and walked down the steps from his throne and waved his wand gracefully in the air. A strange circle appeared in the middle of the room and outlines of moving images gradually formed. Wormtail watched in fascination as the plain outlines slowly took the shape of people and their faces started to show. One he recognized immediately as his own face, then Lucius and several other fellow Death Eaters. Dumbledore's face appeared next, then Kingsley and Snape. The Dark Lord's own face appeared boldly in the group of Death Eaters and Wormtail flinched as Remus's face appeared next to Dumbledore.

"What is that?" Wormtail asked finally.

"An Unbiafocal, it wallows me to see both sides of an up coming fight," Voldemort muttered. "Well well," Wormtail looked up and let out a small, terrified squeal. Behind the larger image of Remus were the two smaller faces of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"I-I-I-It's not possible," Wormtail stuttered.

"It appears we have not seen the last of that irritating trio," Voldemort mused, he didn't sound annoyed more curious. "I will admit, this is unexpected,"

"B-But James is dead!" Peter protested.

"Apparently not," Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting...,"

"What is, My Lord?"

"How many spells that bring people back from the dead can you name that do not involve dark magic, Wormtail?" he asked with a growing smirk.

"Well...none," Wormtail frowned.

"Exactly, our little Gryffindor hero has a new weakness, Wormtail," Voldemort swiped in the air and the shadowy circle disappeared. "And now we know it,"

----------------------------------

Neptune had been forced to hide quickly when Lucius Malfoy had paid his very unwelcome visit and was now busy trying to dislodge himself from a hole in a nearby tree.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, trying not to giggle.

"Just peachy," Neptune sneered. He finally came out of the hole with a loud pop and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"That looked like it hurt," Hermione said as Neptune shook his head and slithered back up to the bars.

"Grass is pretty soft," Neptune said, laughing a little too. His laugh was a mix between a normal human laugh and sound like a dolphin.

"Lucky for you," Hermione reached through the bars and stroked Neptune's nose gently. He let out his strange version of a purr and closed his eyes. Hermione felt more peaceful for a second, but Neptune's body suddenly became alert and his head shot up. His eyes darted around and made sharp contact with Hermione's.

"Someone's coming," he said and quickly disappeared again, this time hiding behind the tree. Hermione moved away from the window and laid down on the stiff little bed, pretending to be asleep. She heard the key in the lock and the creak of the hinges as someone pushed the door open. She heard soft footsteps coming closer and the sound of a cloak swishing across the stone floor. Hermione kept her eyes closed as the sound stopped, but she didn't hear the door and knew her visitor hadn't left. Curiosity got the better of Hermione and she pretended to gradually wake up from her nap. She nearly jumped back through the bed as she found the dark figure of Lord Voldemort leaning over her.

"Good morning Hermione," he said smoothly.

"Not anymore," Hermione slid backwards and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Shall I rephrase that then?" Voldemort mused. "I've had a very good morning,"

"Do you think I care?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You will," Lord Voldemort stood up and towered over Hermione's defiant figure. "I found out a little secret about your precious boyfriend,"

"Fiancée,"

"It seems he is not as adverse to dark magic as he would like everyone to think," Hermione kept up her glare, but listened intently. "Did you know your other little heroes are back?"

"Little heroes?" Hermione had to ask.

"What were their names?" Voldemort clicked his long fingers. "The dog and the one I killed, or thought I killed," Hermione's heart did a flip in her chest.

"James and Sirius are back?"

"That's them," Voldemort grinned. "Yes, apparently Remus rescued dog-boy from Azkaban and brought the other back from the dead," Voldemort braced one hand on the wall behind Hermione and leant in close. "You're an exceptionally clever witch Hermione so I know you would already be aware that regenerating spells are rare, aren't you?"

"Of course," Hermione said proudly.

"And what they entail?" Hermione opened her mouth to shoot out another wise-ass remark, but then saw where Voldemort was heading. She knew all too well that only very dark and risky magic brought people back from the dead.

"What's your point?" she seethed, trying to fight back tears.

"My point, darling heart," Voldemort leant in closer. "Is that I now have the information to rid myself of all three of those Gryffindor rats in one fell swoop, and they remain ignorant of the fact I know their secret,"

"They'll be expecting you to find out," Hermione said, more trying to convince herself than Voldemort.

"It's not good to hold on to false hope my love," Voldemort brushed Hermione's cheek with his hand and she instantly recoiled. "You'll see,"

-----------------------------------

Minerva had made her way back to see their guests and tell them about Hagrid's involvement and what Dumbledore had said in the cabin. While Dumbledore wandered back to his office. Kingsley and Snape had decided to take James out to the grounds and test him on his spells, just to make sure he hadn't lost his touch since he'd been gone. In the meantime Remus had been sitting in the red armchair, lost in this thoughts and Sirius was polishing his broomstick in the corner. When Dumbledore entered Remus didn't even seem to notice, but Sirius looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Professor,"

"And to you Master Black, tell me where are the others?" Dumbledore asked sitting back in his chair behind the desk that he had abandoned for some time.

"Kingsley and Snape are going over some spells with James and Moony's off with the fairies," Sirius motioned towards the red chair with his polishing rag.

"How long has he been like that?" Dumbledore studied the back of Remus's head.

"Since the other three left, couple of hours or so," Sirius sighed, getting back to his broom.

"I can hear you," Remus's snide voice floated around the chair.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living," Sirius grinned. "We missed you Moony,"

"I've been thinking," Remus still hadn't stood up or looked around the side of the chair.

"May I ask what you have been thinking about?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"That's a long list Professor," Remus laughed weakly and finally got up. "I'm going to go out and help James teach Snape and Kingsley,"

"Don't you mean Snape and Kingsley teach James?" Sirius frowned.

"I know what I mean," Remus gave them a mischievous wink and left the office. Sirius laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Sirius, I'm curious to know," Dumbledore said after a few minutes silence between the two of them. "What you think tonight's outcome will be?" Sirius paused in his polishing for a second, but didn't look up. He sighed heavily and continued.

"I honestly don't know Professor," he said softly. "What do you think will happen?"

"Not what we expect," Dumbledore answered. Sirius didn't know what to take from that and though it was best if he didn't ask. There was a question he wanted to ask however, one he was sure Dumbledore would be able to answer.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something," Sirius said slowly, looking up only to find the headmaster staring intensely down at him.

"Then by all means ask,"

"You know the spell Remus used to bring James back, don't you?" Sirius finally sat his broom down.

"I do," Dumbledore nodded.

"Well then you know that one of us had to offer body, emotion, mind and soul?"

"Yes,"

"I offered mind, Snape offered body, Kingsley offered emotion and Remus offered his soul...and I know that means something bad for him if James dies," Sirius said.

"You do?" Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow.

"Yes, Remus has hinted that much, but you see that's all he has told me and I was wondering if you could tell me what will happen to him if James doesn't make it through tonight?" Sirius asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice. Dumbledore stared at him searchingly for a few moments before straightening in his chair and clearing his throat.

"Sirius, I can see why you feel you have the right to know what will happen to Remus, but if he has not told you I trust that he has a good reason," he said calmly.

"It's not like I can do anything about it anyway," Sirius hissed. "I can't do anything to reverse the spell so why can't he just tell me?"

"As I said, I am sure he has his reasons," Dumbledore repeated.

"This isn't right Professor and you know it," Sirius said darkly. "Remus can't just keep us in the dark like this it isn't---,"

"It doesn't matter if you or I think it is right or fair," Dumbledore cut Sirius's rant off softly. "All that matters is that Remus chose to do this of his own free will and we both he know he would not have just jumped into it without thinking,"

"I would trust Remus with my life sir, and would die for him in a heartbeat," Sirius said, calming down. "But this time I just don't have faith in this decision,"

"Sirius, how much do you think Remus loves Hermione?" Dumbledore asked softly. The question took Sirius back a little. He hadn't been expecting Dumbledore to ask that, but answered him all the same.

"More than anything," Sirius said frowning. "Everyone knows that,"

"My point exactly, do you really think he would risk leaving Hermione alone in the world, heartbroken, if it wasn't the only solution available?" That trademark twinkle had appeared in the headmasters sapphire eyes.

"Well...No, not a chance," Sirius said, realizing what Dumbledore was saying.

"I do know what will happen to Remus if James dies and if it had been my decision, that spell would never have been performed," Dumbledore said honestly. "But it was not my decision, it was not James' decision and it was not yours. Remus made his choice and there can be no doubt or resentment among us if we are to survive tonight,"

"I understand Professor," Sirius nodded. "Just one more question?"

"Go ahead,"

"Could you have ever changed places with Remus?" Sirius asked gently. "Could you ever risk what it is he is risking?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, then answered in a very certain voice "No, I couldn't,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN:**** Hey Everyone! Sorry chapters have been coming a bit slower than usual, just finished exams and starting school holidays so there will be faster updates now. Thanks to all of my absolutely wonderful reviewers! I appreciate all of the feedback I've been getting and I even don't mind the several death threats I've been getting for slow updating ha, ha. Will there be a happy ending to this story like its predecessor? Or will Remus's choice come back to bite him? Read on and find out! ENJOY! **

_"Could you have ever changed places with Remus?" Sirius asked gently. "Could you risk whatever it is he is risking?"_

_"For all my supposed bravery and experience in the magical world," Dumbledore answered, holding Sirius's curious gaze firmly. "No, I couldn't,"_

-----------------------------------

As the day crawled on, and it seemed the morning would never end, Hermione could feel her heartbeat getting louder. Neptune had left just after Voldemort visited to tell Firenze what happened. Hermione on the other hand was sitting in the grey room, lost in her thoughts. She had cried after the Dark Lord left again, but this time out of joy. She couldn't believe Sirius was out of Azkaban and it was even harder to believe that James was alive.

"I can't believe he's back," she muttered happily to herself.

"And now so am I," Hermione jumped a foot in the air as Neptune appeared back at the window. She quickly ran over to him.

"Did you catch up with Firenze?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, he's on his way to warm Remus now," Neptune nodded.

"Did you tell him about James and Sirius?"

"He already knew," Neptune said off-handedly.

"He did? Then why didn't he tell me?" Hermione asked frowning. Neptune just answered with a shrug.

"Suppose he had other things on his mind," Neptune paused again, with his deer-in-the-headlights look. His eyes darted around and he remained immobile. Hermione turned and looked at the door behind her, waiting for the sounds of footsteps. They never came and she turned back to Neptune.

"Is someone coming?"

"Not someone," he muttered. "Something,"

"Something? Something's coming here?"

"Not here," Neptune shook his head. "In the Forbidden Forest, lots of somethings," Neptune frowned and a few wrinkles appeared on his slippery forehead.

"It is coming this way, Neptune?"

"No, no it's going past, quite quickly,"

"How many?"

"Thirty at the least," Neptune said thoughtfully. "No...Thirty-five...forty!"

"Forty what?" Hermione asked, standing on her tip-toes trying to see further, but only spying trees.

"I don't know," Neptune finally relaxed and looked back to Hermione. "Whatever they are, they have four legs,"

"Wow," Hermione smirked. "Specific," Neptune poked a bright red, forked tongue out at Hermione, who just laughed. Hermione found herself wishing she had a watch or a clock. She had no idea how close it was to eight o'clock or how long until Firenze came back to help her.

"You okay?" Neptune asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hermione sighed. "Just a little anxious I guess,"

"Understandable," Neptune said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thanks though," Hermione smiled. "Actually there is one thing, what happens when this is all over?"

"Ummm...You won't be here anymore," Neptune said very slowly, once again frowning.

"I know that," Hermione smirked. "I meant what happens to you?" Neptune was silent and his eyes strangely focused. Hermione waited for a few minutes and still Neptune didn't answer, she went to say something when he finally said something.

"I guess I'll just have to stay here and wait for the next sad soul," he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Why?"

"Well where else am I going to go?" Neptune snorted bitterly.

"Come with us," Hermione said, smiling again. "When we leave tonight, come with us,"

"Really?" Neptune's beautiful eyes sparkled and an unmistakable smile crossed his bright blue lips. "I could really go with you?"

"Of course you can," Hermione reached out and rubbed Neptune's dolphin nose affectionately. "Without you I think I would have gone insane by now...I owe you a lot and the least I can do is take you out of here,"

"Thank you, Hermione," Neptune purred. "I've wanted to get away form here for so long,"

"I know the feeling," Hermione sighed and she heard Neptune's happy laugh echo through her mind. She stood just petting the happy little creature for a few minutes, of course it couldn't last. This time it was Hermione who heard the footsteps first. She stopped petting Neptune and looked straight at the door.

"Hide," She whispered sharply to Neptune, who disappeared from sight. Hermione stepped away from the window and leant against the wall, watching the door closely. Lord Voldemort came through the door in a swirl of black robes. He stormed towards Hermione, grabbing her by the wrist roughly and jerking her sharply into his body. She was too shocked to do anything before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Voldemort kissed Hermione possessively as she came to grips with what was happening and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

"Get the hell off me," she hissed. Voldemort gripped both her wrists tighter and slammed them into the wall. The stone cut the back of Hermione's hands, making her wince from the pain. Voldemort leant in close to her ear.

"You've been talking behind my back, haven't you?" he whispered.

"More fun than talking to your face," Hermione retorted. Voldemort pushed her wrists against the wall harder. Hermione flinched and felt blood slowly start to trickle down. Hermione tried to pull her arms free, but all she did was graze her hands more on the stone.

"Don't test me Hermione," Judging by his tone Hermione decided that was good advice. "What have you told that Zora?" he asked dangerously. Hermione didn't answer; she just stared down at the dusty ground. She felt his grip tighten and dared to look up. "Answer me,"

"Go to hell," Hermione seethed.

"So help me Hermione if you don't answer me Salazar Slytherin himself won't be able to piece you back together," Voldemort warned in a deadly calm voice. When Hermione said no more he suddenly pulled her from the wall and threw her roughly to the ground. Hermione landed hard on her side and curled up. She took a sharp breath between her teeth and sat up, glaring at Voldemort, but remaining silent. As she very slowly stood up, gripping her side, Hermione felt small spots of warm blood seeping through her shirt.

"So go ahead," she hissed. "Kill me,"

"It's never that easy," Lord Voldemort said softly, in a tone that made Hermione shiver. He took a step towards her and, despite her determination to stand her ground, Hermione backed away.

"Wh-what does it matter if I have been talking to Neptune?" Hermione asked, hating that her voice was shaking.

"Because no doubt that little aquatic rat has connections in the forest," Voldemort said softly, continuously advancing. "And could mean word spreads to that fool Dumbledore, something I don't want quite yet,"

"If Dumbledore's such a fool, why would it matter of he knew your plans?" Hermione smirked. Voldemort brought his hand sharply across Hermione's face and she dropped once again to the ground. Voldemort crouched down next to Hermione and grabbed her by the upper arm.

"I'm getting a little tired of this game my dear," Voldemort seethed, his scarlet eyes flashing darkly. "Remus will attack soon; I will kill him and rid myself of his presence for good. You, on the other hand, will remain here with me and you _will_ accept your role as the Dark Lady,"

"I will never be the Dark Lady, and I _will _be out of here an away from you," Hermione retorted, her voice shaking with rage.

"I admire your blind faith," Voldemort mused and Hermione had to hold her tongue to avoid letting anything slip. "But I also look forward to watching that faith leave your beautiful eyes when you take your place at my side,"

"Now who's blind?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Voldemort actually chuckled lightly, dragging Hermione to her feet.

-----------------------------------

James, Snape and Kingsley were shooting spells at each other when Remus wandered out. He pulled his long black jacket tighter around his body, trying to block out the wind. He grinned as Snape was dropped by a spell form James, who was faking a look of confusion.

"You mean like that, Mr. Snape?" he asked, trying not to smile. Snape glared back, brushing his pants off.

"Yes," he hissed. "Just like that," Remus laughed and clapped, making all three boys turn to look at him.

"I think I'm learning," James said eagerly as Remus stood next to him, taking out his wand.

"How can you not?" Remus asked, pretending to be shocked. "These guys are pros!"

"Oh you think you're better?" Kingsley challenged with a smirk.

"No of course I don't think I'm better," Remus shook his head. "I know I am,"

"That's our modest Moony," Sirius mused, wandering over to the group, his wand in hand too.

"There's a difference between modesty and honesty," Remus grinned and Sirius just laughed.

"Now I feel the odd one out," He said with a frown. "It's two on two right now, so who should I help?"

"Oh definitely Snape and Kingsley," James said, pointing at the other two boys. "If it was just me and Moony against them it would be a really unfair fight,"

"Oh ha ha," Snape rolled his eyes. "Bring it on fur ball,"

"Let's go...I don't have a derogatory nickname for you," James said and Remus just shook his head sadly.

"I wanna change sides," he said walking over to Snape and Kingsley, but feeling James grab his shoulder and yank him backwards.

"Stay where you are," he ordered. Sirius stood next to Kingsley and pointed his wand at Remus.

"Let's get one thing straight," Sirius said seriously. "Nothing permanent or damaging, just test your aim and simple spells,"

"Yes mother," the other four boys said in unison.

"_Expelliarmus,_" James's wand flew from his hand and about three feet behind him. Remus stepped forward as James ran to get it back.

"_Stupefy_," Remus called, knocking Sirius back a little and leaving him immobile.

"_Levicorpus," _Remus was suddenly floating off the ground and Snape was directing him towards the lake.

"_Impedima_," Remus hit Snape and dropped abruptly to the ground below. "Okay didn't think that through," Remus muttered, clambering to his feet. He looked over and saw Kingsley standing over a laughing and twitching Sirius.

"See how he likes being tickled," Kingsley grinned.

"He's on your team you idiot," James laughed. Kingsley just shrugged and looked back at Sirius, who had removed the charm himself.

"Oh bad move," Sirius stood up, pieces of dirt and grass falling from his dark messy hair.

"Sirius, old buddy," Kingsley said desperately, holding his hands up in surrender. "Sorry I hit you with that, aiming for Remus,"

"Were not," Remus chimed in.

"Shut up," Kingsley hissed.

"_Pigmenta Ajusta!_" Sirius and the others watched as Kingsley's skin slowly turned hot pink with small yellow flowers around his eyes. James was in a fit on the grass, while Sirius was looking over Kingsley with a proud grin.

"I like it Mr. Black," Remus nodded. "May I make one small adjustment?"

"By all means, Mr. Lupin," Sirius stepped aside and Lupin pointed his wand at the floral, and very unimpressed, Kingsley.

"It needs a little texture, you see," Remus said professionally. "To give it more depth," He waved his wand and the flowers around Kingsley's eyes started to slowly grow and spread across Kingsley's entire body, making him look like a giant rose bush. Sirius turned wide eyed to Remus and dipped in a dramatically low bow.

"I bow to the master," he said.

"As you should," Remus nodded his head regally.

"I have much to learn,"

"And I shall teach you," Remus couldn't help but laugh now.

"Oh for Merlin's sake turn me back!" Kingsley protested. Snape tilted his head and squinted slightly.

"I think it's actually an improvement," he said thoughtfully. "I'd leave him as he is,"

"James, help me out here," Kingsley implored.

"Forget it," Remus snickered, looking down and shaking, giggling mound that was James Potter. "He's gone,"

"Turn me back to normal, right now!"

"How will that make you look better?" Remus asked, causing Sirius to burst into laughter.

"I hate you all...so much," Kingsley sighed, sitting down on the grass.

"Okay okay, stop sulking," Remus removed the spell and Kingsley was back to his non-flower covered body. He started at his hands and smiled.

"Thank you,"

"No," Sirius grinned. "_Thank you_,"

"Glad to see you're all staying productive," Dumbledore smiled as he approached the still snickering boys. Kingsley got up, brushing his clothes off and still checking there were no more vines growing on his body.

"It was semi-productive before you came," James said. Wiping tears from his eyes and getting to his feet.

"So I see," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked, hoping the headmaster hadn't seen him turn Kingsley floral.

"Nothing, I was just out for a stroll when I saw your boys," Dumbledore said, looking around the grounds. He seemed to stare into the Forbidden Forest for a while, as though looking for something. He sighed and looked back at the boys with a small smile.

"Is everything alright Professor?" Remus asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine Remus," Dumbledore assured him. "I need to go speak with a few professors, I'll come see you boys later," The headmaster nodded and headed back up to the castle. "Oh and Mr. Shaklebolt, hot pink isn't really your colour," Kingsley turned bright red as the old man walked away.

"I really _really_ hate you guys," Kingsley muttered.

"Come on, Kingsley," Snape rested his hand on Kingsley's shoulder. "Let's go get that daisy off the back of your head," Kingsley reached behind his head, glaring at Remus and Sirius.

"Damn it," Snape and Kingsley wandered off to the castle, leaving James, Sirius and Remus still laughing.

"Oh, classic," James held his stomach which was aching slightly. Remus and Sirius nodded.

"C'mon we should go and make sure our brooms are in order," Remus said.

"Already thought of that," Sirius said proudly. "Mines ready for tonight,"

"Well fine," James said, faking insult. "Remus and I will go and clean up our brooms by ourselves,"

"If you two want to be alone, just say so," Sirius winked. Remus just sighed and walked away. Sirius whistled after him.

"You're a bastard," James laughed.

"So I've been told," Sirius nodded. "Hey James, let me ask you something...Do you think you can kill Voldemort?" James looked a little surprise.

"I...I guess I so," he said slowly.

"You're gonna have to," Sirius said seriously. "If you don't then you know what happens...Have you thought about how you might try to kill him?"

"Of course I have Sirius, I'm not just going to stumble into this," James said indignantly. "Remus and I have already discussed what to do,"

"You and Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I felt he should have a say in what happens, after all it is his soul at risk," James rolled his eyes and the two of them started to follow the rest back up the school.

"So I keep hearing," Sirius sighed.

"Don't worry Sirius, we haven't outcasted you," James gripped his friends shoulder. "It's just, well you know how Remus feels about telling you the specifics of what could happen," Sirius nodded and offered James a smile.

"I hope everything goes well with Kingsley and Hermione tonight," Sirius said, wanting to change the subject.

"I'm sure it will," James said, also glad for the topic switch.

"How is she going to get out?"

"I don't know, she must have a plan already or Firenze would have warned us that she couldn't get out,"

"Speak of the devil," Sirius pointed to the right of James and they both saw the fair centaur galloping gracefully towards them. "Hey Firenze!"

"Good morning little ones," Firenze said, finally reaching them. "I have news form Hermione, it's very important. Where's Remus?"

"Just up there," James pointed to the shrinking figure of Remus Lupin. "MOONY!" James called, Remus turned around and saw Firenze watching him. He quickly made his way back.

"Is everything alright Firenze?" He asked, panting a little from running.

"Not really, Remus," Firenze bowed respectfully. "According to Hermione, Lord Voldemort knows that young Misters Black and Potter are back and he also knows that you used dark magic to bring Mr. Potter back,"

"Remus, that could be trouble," Sirius turned to his pale friend sharply.

"What does he intend to do?" Remus asked steadily.

"There were no specifics," Firenze said apologetically. "He only said that he knows your _weakness_,"

"Thank you for telling me this Firenze," Remus said politely. "I have to go and sort out a few things, if you'll excuse me,"

"Of course, good luck tonight Master Lupin," Firenze and Remus bowed to each other and went their own ways. Firenze back into the Forbidden Forest and Remus back on his way to the castle. James and Sirius just stood there dumbfounded. They shook their heads and ran after Remus.

"Whoa, hold up," Sirius grabbed Remus's shoulder.

"What the hell just happened?" James asked quickly. Remus looked genuinely confused and Sirius kept a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Ummm...Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you there?" he asked with a small smirk.

"You're hilarious," Sirius quipped. "What does Voldemort mean by weakness?"

"I don't know," Remus frowned. "I'm not Lord Voldemort,"

"You know the spell you used, Remus so you know the risks," James said firmly. Remus sighed looked irritated, but still didn't pull his shoulder out of Sirius's grip.

"Yes I know the damn risks and I am really sick of the two of you acting like I just picked up some random book and thought '_Oh shit here's a spell that brings people back from the dead, I think I'll use it to bring James back so he can pay me back the twenty galleons he owes me,_' Remus said bitterly. He jerked his shoulder away from Sirius and straightened his jacket. James and Sirius expected Remus to be angry, but he just ran hand through his hair and sighed.

"Of course we don't think that," James shook his head.

"James you know what will happen, I have been completely honest with you, because it involves your life too. Sirius I have chosen to keep you at a distance because if you knew everything you wouldn't be able to concentrate during the fight and I need you at your most concentrated tonight," Remus said, he was oddly calm, considering the confrontation. "So if you really have to know every detail, if you really have so little faith in my judgment then fine I'll fill you in, but if you would rather be slightly ignorant for the first time in your life and save two of your friends lives then you are just going to have to trust me," Sirius actually dropped his head a little in shame. James looked from Remus to Sirius, wondering who would speak first. Sirius looked up with watery eyes at his best friend.

"I don't need to know,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Sirius actually dropped his head a little in shame. James looked from Remus to Sirius, wondering who would speak first. Sirius looked up with watery eyes at his best friend._

_"I don't need to know,"_

--------------------------------------

Sirius and James had left Remus to his own devices for a while. They decided that he was already under a lot of pressure and would probably just want to be alone for now. He was hauled up in the Room of Requirement and Sirius was talking to James as he polished his broom. They still hadn't seen Snape or Kingsley for a while, but just assumed something went wrong with the 'flower removal'.

"Probably made him grow thorns," James snickered.

"Don't laugh, you're more than likely right," Sirius warned and James just nodded. "Not long now,"

"Nope," James focused harder on polishing his broom.

"James, there's something I want to say to you," Sirius said, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. James stopped polishing and watched his friend closely.

"Go ahead," James said gently.

"When you were killed I...I was angry about so many things," Sirius said, still looking down. "I was angry at myself for begging you to make Peter your secret keeper, I was angry that I didn't see it coming and that I wasn't there to prevent it, but most of all I was so angry that I never got to say goodbye,"

"There wasn't a thing in the world you could have done to prevent what happened, Sirius," James said firmly. "And I don't blame you for the Peter thing, you were trying to keep us safe," Sirius held up a hand and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter," he said bitterly. "If it wasn't for me it never would have happened and don't argue, because it's true," James opened his mouth, but shut it again knowing it would get him nowhere.

"Fine," He sighed. "I admit you think it was your fault,"

"Good enough," Sirius said, still talking to his shoes. "Well I don't want to make the same mistake twice,"

"Sirius, you don't have to do this," James said with a reassuring smile.

"If I want to keep my sanity when this is al over, I really do," Sirius looked straight up at James. "So here goes...James I never felt close to any of my family, in fact I hated them and they hated me. If I think about it we actually had a pretty good thing going, but that's not the point. You're the brother I never had and always wanted and when you died I felt a piece of me die with you. When I was sent to Azkaban I have to admit a very small part of me felt I deserved it,"

"Don't be stupid, Sirius!"

"I'm not I'm just telling you the truth," Sirius said simply. "In my mind I had as good as killed you and I wanted to be punished for it, I wanted to feel that some kind of justice was taking place and since Peter was roaming free I was the only one available to punish. James every day I was in that place I thought about how much I wanted one more chance to see you, just so that I could say thank you,"

"For what?" James asked, his voice cracking a little.

"For being my family, my best friend and, on more than one occasion, my partner in crime," Sirius grinned and so did James. "Before I met you and Remus I hated the very idea of mothers, sisters and brothers, I was a twisted, bitter eleven year old. You gave me a reason to want a family...and more than that you became my family and I've always wanted to thank you for it," There was a paused between the two of them, during which James blinked a few times.

"Sirius...," He cleared his throat. "I don't know what to say,"

"You don't have to say anything," Sirius shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you knew all that in case anything went wrong tonight...Merlin forbid,"

"Merlin forbid," James agreed. "If it does go wrong then I want you to know something too...If I did have a brother, I would have swapped him for you in a heartbeat," Sirius laughed and clapped James on the shoulder.

"Good to know,"

"Mind if I join you boys?" Dumbledore's cheerful face peered around the door suddenly and they boys wondered how much he had heard.

"Of course not Professor," Sirius laughed. "It's your office anyway," Dumbledore nodded and glided into the room.

""I was rather hoping to find Remus in here," he said, looking around.

"Remus went to be alone with his thoughts for a while," James said, admiring his broom.

"Do you know where he went?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Room of Requirement, I think," James sat his broom gently down, still smiling at his handy work.

"We'll get him," Sirius grinned impishly and it was matched by James as they got to their feet and raced down the hall to the hidden door, leading to the Room of Requirement.

"I require the same room Remus Lupin is in," James said clearly and he and Sirius watched as the door formed on the previously blank wall in front of them. James pulled the heavy, iron lined door open to reveal an oddly familiar room. The floors were light pine; there was a dark fire place against one wall with a white couch, covered in red cushions, facing it. Next to the couch was a crimson armchair with a white cushion. In the armchair there was also the figure of Remus Lupin.

"Does this room look familiar to you, James?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"You mean that it's exactly like Remus and Hermione's living room back at Grimauld Place?" James asked with a grin. "Oh yeah," They slowly approached Remus, who didn't seem to notice their entrance.

"Remus?" James called softly.

"I did hear you come in," Remus muttered. "You're not exactly as stealthy as house elves you know,"

"Dumbledore was looking for you," Sirius said, walking in front of Remus, who blinked a few times as though coming out of a trance.

"Did he say why?"

"Nope," James shrugged.

"One way to find out though," Sirius yanked Remus to his feet unexpectedly. "C'mon sunshine," Sirius steered Remus out of the Room of Requirement and up the stairs to the headmasters office.

"Found him," James announced as they came through the door. Remus smiled at Dumbledore as Sirius continued to push him forward.

"Headmaster," Remus nodded as he was finally brought to a halt.

"Remus I wondered if I might have a quick word with you," Dumbledore said, studying Remus over his spectacles.

"Of course headmaster," Remus said and Dumbledore headed up the stairs behind the desk.

"Professor," Remus called after him and Dumbledore stopped. "If it's all the same with you, I've kept enough form James and Sirius already, can you say whatever it is you want to tell me in front of them?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly and he smiled warmly down at the tall young man, he still saw as a young reliable student.

"Of course," he said softly, walking back down the stairs. "We must talk about tonight,"

"What about tonight, sir?" James asked, smiling a little at Remus.

"There are fifty witches and wizards in the castle who will be helping us tonight and another thirty will be coming," Dumbledore said, settling into his chair behind the desk again. "I need to know if any help that may be coming that you haven't told me about,"

"Firenze is the only ally I haven't told you about," Remus said honestly. Dumbledore nodded. "Why?" Remus asked. "Did you think there was more?"

"No, not at all," Dumbledore shook his head. "I just need to know our numbers,"

"How many do we think Lord Voldemort has?" Sirius asked.

"We don't quite know," Dumbledore said, not looking Sirius and the eye. Remus noticed this and frowned at the silver-haired old headmaster.

"So we're just estimating?" James asked incredulously.

"For now," Dumbledore said, this time looking up. "We are not walking in blind though, I assure you,"

"Comforting," Sirius muttered sarcastically, causing James to snicker. Remus was still watching Dumbledore closely.

"I also wanted to know if you and James have discussed how he will get his revenge?" Dumbledore said, sitting up straighter now and looking a little less evasive. Remus dropped his gaze and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes we have," he said a little bluntly. "We've talked about a couple of plans that might work,"

"Such as?" The headmaster prompted.

"Luring, distracting, diversions, flirting...you know, the usual things," Remus said off-handedly and James batted his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I just can't resist a man with glowing red eyes," he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Idiot," Remus murmured under his breath.

"Hey, you brought me back," James argued with a smirk.

"Regretting it yet?" Sirius asked.

"Starting to,"

"I feel loved," James pretended to be offended and stormed out of the office.

"I'll go get him," Sirius shook his head. "He can be very sensitive at times," Remus laughed as he watched his two, over-dramatic best friends leave. When they were out of sight and ear shot, Remus looked sternly at Dumbledore.

"Why did you lie to Sirius?" he asked firmly. If Dumbledore was surprised he didn't show it. He just stared at Remus for a few seconds and smiled.

"You always were good at knowing when someone was telling the truth or not," he said fondly.

"And you just told a big fat lie to Sirius, Professor," Remus said. "Why?"

"Same reason you haven't told him about the spell you used to bring James back," Dumbledore shrugged. "I felt no good could come for telling him,"

"So tell me then," Remus demanded respectfully. "How many do we think Voldemort will have?" Dumbledore considered Remus for a moment, over the top of his glasses. He entwined his fingers and leant forward.

"Including the help he will call when we attack tonight...At the least four hundred," he said steadily, watching Remus.

"To our eighty or so?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Seems rather one sided, doesn't it?" Remus said with a weak smile. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"No saying we can't do it or that we need to postpone?" Remus just shrugged his shoulders and fixed Dumbledore with his trademark, serene look.

"I don't want to leave Hermione there any longer than I need to and I highly doubt an extra day or two would get us the numbers we need," he said calmly. "So why poke holes in what we can't patch up? When we can just work with what we have and trust that we have enough talented witches and wizards in our eighty to take on and finish off the Hogshead rejects in Voldemorts four hundred,"

"I think I should get you to speak with Professor McGonagall,"

----------------------------------

The door in Hermione's dingy cave was nearly hidden behind the upturned wooden bed and pile of stones she had found. She had spent the last hour blocking the door, ready for eight o'clock. Neptune was asleep by the bars and Hermione hadn't heard word from Firenze for some time. She was sitting in the corner of the cell with her head resting on her knees, her mind racing a million miles an hour. She was riddled with emotions fear, anticipation, longing, misery, determination and some Hermione wasn't sure she had ever felt before. Remus was coming and she was going, that's all she needed to know. The sky outside had grown steadily darker and Hermione was amazed there wasn't a ditch in the floor after all the pacing she had done. The feeling was oddly similar to the butterflies she would feel before a big test when she was still at Hogwarts. Only this time it wasn't pass or fail, it was life or death.

"It'll be life," Neptune's voice dreamily floated over as he blinked awake.

"What?" Hermione looked up from her knees.

"Life or death," Neptune sighed, stretching out his long serpentine body. "It'll be life, I'm sure of it,"

"You can read my thoughts too?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?"

"No,"

"Oh, well I meant to," Neptune said off-handedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and got off the cold stone, brushing herself off.

"I just wish I knew how long we had to go," she sighed, walking to the window and looking up at the shadowed sky. Even the stars seemed to know that a fight was about to break out as they hid behind grey, smoky clouds and the moon shone dully in their midst. The sky itself was shrinking away, trying to hide and part of Hermione understood why. She was drawn from her silent jealousy by a familiar rhythmic thudding. "Firenze," she whispered. Sure enough the large, fair centaur came galloping from within the forest, his mane bouncing gracefully as he moved. He slowed as he came closer as to not make too much noise. He crouched down just behind Neptune and spoke in a low, urgent voice.

"I gave Master Remus your message and he did not seem worried," he reported quickly. "We must move soon young miss, before the others come,"

"You mean Remus and the others?" Hermione frowned, wondering why Firenze was in such a hurry.

"And more," Firenze said and shook off Hermiones' attempt to ask a question. "No time young miss, just listen please, your escape from this cell and the manor has already been arranged, but unfortunately protection is limited in between,"

"What do you mean?" This time it was Neptune asking the question.

"The distance between here and Hogwarts is more than enough for you to be intercepted by Death Eaters or any number of the winged creatures that Lord Voldemort has sway over in the Forbidden Forest," Firenze said, looking around briefly as though expecting someone.

"So what do we do?" Neptune asked as Hermione wracked her brains for a solution.

"Unfortunately there is not a lot we can do, I can protect you on way to Mr. Shaklebolt, Hermione and he can protect you on the grounds, but after that it's all up to skill and reflexes I'm afraid," Firenze said sadly, waiting for Hermione's' reaction.

"It's alright," she said calmly. "If I can ride a creature I can't see form Hogwarts to London and survive, this should be fine," she smiled weakly; Neptune and Firenze looked a little confused, but nodded anyway. "So when do we leave?" Once again the pale centaur looked behind him and this time Hermione saw, or rather heard, why.

"It's the same noise I heard earlier," Neptune whispered.

"The forty...somethings?" Hermione asked and Neptune just nodded.

"We leave now," Firenze smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_"It's the same noise I heard earlier," Neptune whispered. _

_"The forty...somethings?" Hermione asked and Neptune just nodded. _

_"We leave now," Firenze smiled._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

The Great Hall, which was usually filled with chatting students and four large house tables, looked infinitely less welcoming as Dumbledore, Snape, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall and several other Hogwarts teachers filed in. Followed by the numerous witches and wizards who had volunteered to fight. They all took their seats at one long table that had been placed n the middle of the room, while the others stood up the front where the teachers usually sat. Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet and the murmurs instantly ceased. The proud headmaster scanned the room with his bright blue eyes and spoke softly, but clearly.

"Good evening," he said cordially. "You all know why you are here tonight and you are here of your own free will," There were a few scattered nods and whispers that died quickly as Dumbledore spoke again. "I am not arrogant enough to claim neither responsibility nor credit for this plan or its purpose. Tonight I am a soldier, just like the rest of you and like you I am fighting for a cause _and_ a person I hold very dear to my heart," As if on a cue Remus walked into the wall, flanked by Sirius and James. Every head turned in his direction as he walked up to the stage beside Dumbledore. James and Sirius took their places next to Snape and Kingsley and joined the rest of the hall in watching Remus with baited breath. Remus looked over the sea of confused, worried, and eager faces that stared up at him expectantly.

"I'm not going to stand here and lie to you all, claiming to have the ultimate plan on how to bring Lord Voldemort down tonight, because I don't" Remus said calmly, still looking around the silent hall. "I won't even pretend that I am certain we will all return unscathed, because we won't," There was a slight stir at these words, but Remus just continued. "Despite all this, I'm not scared. Not once in my life have I ever tried to fool myself into thinking I had a chance when I didn't and not once have I put something I love at risk when it was unnecessary," He paused and sighed. "You all know that something, or rather someone, I love is at risk and for that reason and that reason alone I am not worried about tonight. As long as I have something worth living for then I won't give up, I won't give in and I sure as hell won't back down so I ask you, every one of you to look inside yourselves and ask just one question...What am I fighting for? Are you fighting to avenge someone you love? To save your children and their future or just so you can say you did try and you did fight when you could just as easily have turned your back and ran," There was no sound in the Great Hall as every eye was fixed on Remus and his calm, handsome and determined face. "I fight for love, because unlike Lord Voldemort I know a life without love is not a life, it's an existence and as long as you fight for something or someone every spell you cast, every blow you strike and every small victory you claim will have a purpose and a meaning that only you know and that alone makes us stronger and more powerful than any army Lord Voldemort could ever assemble," James and Sirius were beaming with pride as they listened to their friend. "I don't ask you to risk your lives for me I wouldn't even ask you to get a paper-cut for me all I ask is that if like me you have something that's worth fighting and living for then stand with me and let Lord Voldemort, and that army of partially trained monkeys he calls Death Eaters, know that no matter what happens to us tonight, we will always be better than him, we will always be stronger than him, because we fight with something other than rage, malice and a cruel hate for the world...we fight with heart, love and the unwavering belief that if something is worth fighting for, it's worth dying for," There was beat of silence as the hall erupted in thundering applause. The witches and wizards were all on their feet, staring up at Remus with a mixture of admiration and determination. Several looked quite teary eyed, but all were smiling. Remus nodded a little and smiled back at them all. He stepped back and allowed Dumbledore to address the room again.

"Everyone who still wishes to fight with us is to gather outside on the edge of the Forbidden Forest," Dumbledore said clearly as the applause finally died down. The crowd obliged and every single one of the volunteers made their way outside. Remus felt two hands simultaneously clap him on the back and shoulder. He turned to see Sirius and James positively glowing.

"That was brilliant, Moony," Sirius said proudly.

"Well said, absolutely perfect," James agreed.

"Thanks," Remus said, feeling a little color flush to his face. Dumbledore glided over, also beaming at the young man.

"That was a marvelous speech Remus, I couldn't have said it better myself," he said in an oddly soft voice as though he was afraid his voice would crack if he spoke any louder.

"Thank you professor," Remus nodded. All of his old teachers were smiling at him as they followed the group out onto the grounds. Remus felt oddly exhilarated as he pulled his wand from his robes and muttered a few simple spells just to make sure it wasn't jinxed. James and Sirius were either side of him, also testing their wands.

"Kind of exciting isn't it?" Sirius said cheerfully.

"In weird way, yeah," James agreed, shooting yellow sparks from his wand.

"I think it's just because we know it'll all be over soon," Severus said thoughtfully from behind them.

"Cheers to that," Sirius raised his wand like a glass and James, Kingsley, Snape and Remus followed suit.

"Look up there!" One of the voices called from the crowd. A tall man with long scraggly blonde hair was pointing up to the cloudy sky and everyone saw what he was pointing at. There were at least thirty gradually enlarging figures flying straight towards them. Remus could make out the shapes as they got closer, witches and wizards on brooms.

"The reinforcements I believe," Dumbledore's calm voice washed over them from the right. Remus smiled at the sky as groups of four or five wizards and witches began to land. Most of the people landing were well dressed, sporting emblems on their robes and neat looking; if Remus didn't know better he would have guessed they were purebloods.

"Fancy looking bunch of reinforcements," James whispered and the rest of them nodded slowly. Remus walked past James and Snape to Dumbledore.

"Who are they?" he asked quietly as a witch of average height with bobbed red hair and grey eyes removed her travel cloak. Dumbledore smiled at a few faces, which were obviously familiar to him.

"Ministry wizards, business wizards and witches and purebloods that are against the Dark Arts like the Weasley family," Dumbledore motioned forward to a plump man and a short woman, both with red hair and kind faces. "Molly, Arthur, thanks for coming," Dumbledore called out with a wave which was eagerly returned.

"I thought you said there would only be about thirty," Remus said with a smile as he saw at least forty figures on the grounds and a few dozen more still coming.

"Obviously I underestimated the sympathy for your cause," Dumbledore mused, also looking overjoyed with the turn out.

"There's got to be at least seventy of them," Remus heard Sirius's cheery voice echo. He smiled at the headmaster and went back to his friends. "Isn't this great, Moony?" Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"Unbelievable," Remus whispered smiling at James, Sirius, Snape and Kingsley who were all beside themselves and looking more confidently.

"Even against Voldemort's army, a hundred and twenty is better than fifty," James said happily.

"No argument," Kingsley chuckled. He had a long, shiny, Nimbus 1990 broom in his hand, ready to take off ahead of the rest when Remus gave the word. For the next five minutes everyone watched in silent joy as more and more figures joined their ranks. Finally the shadows stopped appearing and Remus guessed there had to be at least a hundred more people than their original number. There was a quiet murmur of appreciation amongst the original fifty who were mixed with the rest. Remus and the other four boys walked to the front of the crowd and called for quiet. It took a few minutes, but eventually the crowd grew silent.

"On behalf of everyone I would like to think the wizards and witches who have just arrived, your presence will have a huge affect on our chances tonight," Remus clapped and everyone joined in, thanking the new arrivals. "Now this how it is going to go," Remus said clearing his throat to get complete silence. "Kingsley is going to leave a few minutes before us and bring Hermione back here so that she can not be used as a hostage during the battle. After she has left the reach of Riddle Manor I will shoot red and gold sparks into the air and everyone is to take off and follow Sirius or Snape," the boys raised their hands in turn as Remus said their names. "Once we reach the Manor the group with Sirius is to attack all ground Death Eaters and try to find a way into the manor and Snapes' group will take out any Death Eaters on the roof and help the ground group by sniper-spelling," Remus said motioned for Sirius and Snape to move apart. "Please pick a side where you can be most efficient, if you aim is exceptional and you can cast powerful spells move over to Snape, but if you can produce spells quickly and have good reflexes, go to Sirius," Remus said and watched as about three quarters went to Sirius and the rest went to Snape. Remus nodded approvingly and turned to Kingsley.

"Now?" Kingsley asked, lowering his broom.

"Yes, remember that Firenze will be with Hermione and fly as high above the forest as you can get without being too visible," Remus said seriously and Kingsley nodded firmly, knowing how important this was to Remus. "Kingsley...please, just be careful,"

"Don't worry Remus, I'll make sure Hermione gets back...Even if it means I don't," Kingsley said sincerely. "I miss her too," he added softly. Remus put a hand on Kingsley's shoulder and smiled at him warmly.

"I'll never be able to repay you for this,"

"Don't be ridiculous, this is me trying to repay you," Kingsley laughed and mounted his broom.

"I want _both_ of you back," Remus said with a grin. "You're the only one who can cheer Snape up when he's in a mood," Kingsley laughed.

"Watch yourself out there Kingsley," Sirius said, walking forward with James and Snape.

"Yeah just be careful, don't try and be anymore of a hero than you already are," James said seriously, but smirking a little.

"Don't worry, I'm too cowardly to be any more of a hero," Kingsley assured them.

"Just make sure you come back," Snape said quietly. There was a strange sentiment behind those words that erased the humor in their goodbyes. Kingsley smiled reassuringly down at his friends, gave them a little bow and kicked off, zooming up into the dark sky. Remus watched until the shrinking speck that was Kingsley Shaklebolt completely disappeared. He sighed and turned to the other hundred and fifty witches and wizards he was partially responsible for.

"I'm sorry but there's not a lot we can do until Kingsley sends me the signal that everything went well, so please just practice even the most simple of defense spells, just to make sure they'll work," Remus said clearly and calmly. A few people nodded and whispered, but all started pointing their wands at inanimate objects, or each other, and casting shields, hexes, jinxes and curses. Remus, James, Sirius and Snape did the same.

"_Protego,"_ James muttered as a shield formed between him and Sirius.

"Nice one mate," Sirius smiled. "_Impedima,_" Sirius hit a bird that had been flying overhead and it immediately slowed its movement. James clapped approvingly and Sirius gave a little bow. "Not sure what good that one will do though," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" James frowned.

"Well what's the point of using that spell when most Death Eaters are a bit slow already," James and Remus burst into fits of laughter while Snape glared at Sirius half-heartedly. "Except Snape," Sirius rolled his eyes and Snape smiled proudly.

"Thank you," he said waving his wand elegantly and producing a green and silver bubble around himself.

"_Expecto Patronum,"_ Remus heard a few people say together. He turned around to see a fox, horse, eagle and flamingo leaving a silver trail around their masters.

"Do you think we'll need our patronuses?" Sirius asked a little nervously.

"I doubt it," Remus said thinking hard. "No, no it would be much too risky for him to reveal his control over the dementors just yet,"

"But if we are coming to finish him for good, surely he'd want---," Sirius started only to be cut of gently by Remus.

"That's just it," he grinned. "He thinks we're coming for Hermione and that's it, he doesn't know we're thinking bigger than that,"

"Sometimes I hate your brains," James smirked. "But this isn't one of those times," Snape snickered and nodded slightly.

"Glad to hear it," Remus said not sure whether or not to feel offended.

---------------------------------------

Hermione had been told to stand well away from the barred window. She backed up against the opposite wall and watched as Neptune squeezed in through the window. Hermione smiled as he slithered up to her and wrapped himself affectionately around her torso. Hermione petted Neptune and kissed the top of his oddly cold and still wet head.

"Thank you," she whispered and Neptune purred. He slipped off Hermione and went to the door and reared up, looking like a giant blue cobra ready to strike.

"Are you in position Neptune?" Firenze asked from the window.

"Ready," Neptune called back.

"Little one, are you against the wall?" He asked and Hermione could see his hooves getting further away.

"Yes," she said, watching him retreat slowly.

"On the count of three, cover your face," he ordered.

"Alright," Hermione held her arms up to her chest ready.

"One," Hermione felt her breath constrict form anticipation. "Two," she was going to be free, out with Remus, James, Sirius, Snape, Kingsley and Neptune and all the people she missed so dearly. "Three," Hermione's arms flew up over her face as a loud metallic snap and clanging crash filled her ears and what felt like little pieces of stone rebounded off her arms, leaving little cuts and dropping to the floor. Once the noise had died down Hermione slowly lowered her arms and looked around. There was a pale cloud of dust where the window had been. Now there was just a gaping hole in the wall with ruble and metal bars below it. Hermione looked at the detached metal bars and saw the clear imprint of it having been kicked in hooves.

"Go Hermione," she heard Neptune's urgent voice in her head. She turned to him and heard running footsteps coming closer. Although she knew she had to get out of that room quickly, Hermione couldn't tear her eyes form Neptune knowing now that he was standing guard while she climbed out. "GO!" he yelled forcefully, rattling Hermione's eyes in their sockets. She cast one last grateful look at Neptune and ran to the opposite wall and jumped up grabbing a handful of earth outside the gaping window and kicked off the wall below to push herself up and finally out of the dingy, musky, damp cell she had been locked in for what seemed like weeks. Once she felt her knees hit the dew covered grass, Hermione took a long, deep breath in and smiled.

"Fresh air," she whispered. Everything suddenly came into painfully sharp reality and she turned back into the window and saw Neptune with his body wrapped around one rather scrawny Death Eater, constricting him and pushing the air from his very lungs while he snapped at another Death Eater with surprisingly large and threatening fangs. The man being suffocated by the Zora's body dropped to the ground and did not stir. Neptune fell to the ground and sunk his massive fangs into the other mans leg. He let out an animalistic howl, clutched the bleeding limb and dropped hard to the floor. Neptune turned to the window and saw Hermione looked incredibly shocked. His eyes warmed and his previously cold, angry face softened.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said gently. Hermione watched him for a couple of seconds, but soon broke out into an encouraging smile.

"They deserved it," she said slowly. Hermione reached out a slightly bleeding hand and Neptune's eyes brightened immediately. He slithered closer and wrapped himself around Hermione's arm. She stood up and turned, with Neptune slithering down to her feet, and saw Firenze looking quite proud. Hermione smiled and quickly ran up to the pale palomino centaur that now had a chipped hoof, and threw her arms around his waist, the only place she could reach. "Thank you Firenze," she said, a few tears freeing themselves. "You saved my life, thank you," Firenze patted Hermione affectionately on the back and she stepped away.

"Anything for an innocent," he said proudly. "We should be going, it's a couple of minutes to eight," he added, looking up at the shadowed moon. Hermione nodded and the three of them set off, as quietly as possible, down the side of the manor and towards the front gates where Hermione hoped with all her might Kingsley was waiting with his new Nimbus 1990. They crept behind bushes and around trees as the giant black gates loomed into view. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat and it took all of her will power not to run.

"Oh my god," she breathed happily.

"What?" Firenze asked, panicking a little.

"I'm going home soon," she smiled and looked down at Neptune. "_We_ are going home," she corrected herself. Neptune squeaked happily and Firenze beamed at the pair of them. Finally they found their way to the front wall of the manor and pressed themselves into the shadows. "Why are there no Death Eaters?"

"They're all preparing for tonight's attack no doubt," Neptune said, laying himself flat against the wall.

"Do you think they know I'm not in the cell anymore?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Can't be sure little one, but I hope your friend flies in soon," Firenze whispered, his eyes scanning the sky above the forest. "And there he is," Hermione's eyes shot up and sure enough there was the approaching figure of a wizard on a broom. As he got closer Hermione could feel her heart racing and a relieved smile dancing across her lips. Finally he landed just a few feet away form where the other three where hiding, Kingsley dismounted his broom and looked around. Unable to control herself any longer, Hermione ran out from the shadows and as Kingsley saw her he broke into a massive grin. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and found herself weeping on his shoulder. Kingsley kissed Hermione's forehead and smiled.

"It's alright," he soothed. "You're alright now," Hermione couldn't find her voice so she just continued to hold on to Kingsley. "C'mon sweetheart, want to go home?" He leant back and saw Hermione's tearstained, but happy face.

"Hell yes," she laughed. Hermione turned back to the shadows where Neptune and Firenze were emerging from.

"Firenze," Kingsley nodded. He frowned when he looked down and saw Neptune slithering closer.

"Kingsley, this is Neptune," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's a Zora and he's coming back with us,"

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Kingsley growled.

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "Without him and Firenze I wouldn't be standing here right now...We can definitely trust him," Kingsley stared down at Neptune for another moment or two.

"Fine, come on let's get going," he said, still sounding a little wary. Hermione smiled and watched as Kingsley mounted his broom and held out his hand. Hermione kneeled down and let Zora curl around her arm. She turned to Kingsley and took his hand. When they were all on the broom, Kingsley and Hermione turned to Firenze.

"Thank you Firenze, I'll never be able to repay you for everything you've done," Hermione said sincerely. "It's because of you I'm still sane," Firenze laughed and bowed down.

"It was a pleasure Miss Hermione, we shall meet again," he said and there was something in his voice that made Hermione believe him.

"Thanks Firenze, we all owe you one," Kingsley said with a nod of his head.

"You owe me nothing," Firenze assured him. "You'd best be going," With one last bow to them he turned and galloped off into the forest. Kingsley kicked off and Hermione grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. She watched as Kingsley pulled a silver coin from his pocket and tapped it twice with his finger.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered in his ear as he put it back in his robes.

"Something Remus gave me, it's to let him know I have you so the others can leave," Kingsley called over his shoulder as they approached the forest.

"Leave?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"They wanted to make sure you were clear before they started the attack,"

"What about me? Where do I go?"

"Hogwarts,"

"And you?"

"After I drop you off, I fly back to the manor and help James and Remus,"

"Turn back,"

"WHAT?!" The broom dipped and Hermione nearly lost her balance as Kingsley's voice rang out.

"Turn back, I'm not going to run away while the rest of you fight," Hermione said calmly, knowing screaming in Kingsley's ear would just irritate him.

"The whole idea is to get you safely away from here while we finish Lord Voldemort off," Kingsley said through clenched teeth. "Not to take you for a scenic broom ride over the Forbidden Forest then drop you right back in Voldemort's lap!"

"Kingsley please, I can't sit at Hogwarts just waiting and hoping Voldemort doesn't kill Remus," Hermione pleaded.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but this is just how it has to be and there's no point arguing," Kingsley said, calming down.

"Kingsley...,"

"I'm sorry," Hermione fell silent as they flew over a large clearing in the middle of the forest. She looked down and saw fast moving shapes, running in the direction of the Riddle Manor. It was a massive herd of centaurs.

"The somethings," Neptune laughed and Hermione couldn't help, but giggle.

_I really do love Firenze._ She thought, watching their spears glinting in moonlight as they charged forward. Suddenly the broom jerked backwards. Hermione gripped Kingsley's shoulders tighter and Neptune constricted more around her arm. "What was that?"

"A barrier," Kingsley called back. "Hang on," Kingsley backed the broom up and sped forward, only to jerk to a sudden halt. "Damn it!"

"How do we get through it?" Hermione said, wishing now more than ever she had her wand.

"Depends what kind of charm it is," Kingsley said pulling out his own wand. "Knowing Lord Voldemort, it's probably a strong one,"

"That will of course backfire if we try the wrong spell to undo it," Hermione sighed.

"Naturally,"

"One thing for it then," Neptune said and Hermione raised her arm.

"What?"

"That charm can only detect witch and wizard power, not power from magical creatures," he said with a wink.

"You know how to get through it," Hermione smiled at the Zora and Kingsley just frowned.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"No to Neptune, only I can hear him and he says he knows how to get through the barrier," Hermione said quickly. "How?"

"Confuse it," Neptune said simply. "Make it think something other than a witch or wizard it passing through,"

"You can do that?"

"No, but he can," Neptune nodded in Kingsley's direction. "Get him to use a temporary binding spell on all three of us, then it will see us as one person and not a witch, a wizard and a creature," Hermione beamed at the electric blue creature wrapped around her arm.

"Brilliant,"

"What is?" Kingsley asked.

"Bind the three of us together temporarily and we go through as one person, then undo it on the other side," she said happily.

"And...Neptune thinks that will work?"

"Yep,"

"And if he's wrong?" Kingsley asked firmly. Hermione looked back at Neptune, feeling a little more nervous now.

"What happens if the binding spell doesn't trick the barrier?"

"Well, you and the wizard would be thrown back to the manor grounds, where no doubt Lord Voldemort would be waiting...and I, being the lesser being in the bond, would be torn from the two of you," Neptune said slowly.

"Torn?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what Neptune meant.

"Ripped, spilt...killed," he said gently.

"We can't," Hermione said to Kingsley.

"What would happen?"

"You and I get thrown to Voldemort and Neptune gets killed," she said, shaking her head. "We can't risk it,"

"We have to," Neptune and Kingsley said together, making Hermione jump.

"Why?" she asked them both. "It's not worth the risk,"

"It is," They spoke together again.

"Stop doing that," Hermione hissed. Kingsley looked confused for a second, but just shook his head.

"If we do nothing Death Eaters will come and find us here anyway, if this doesn't work it's pretty much the same outcome. If it does work then we're on our way home and this is over for you," Kingsley said logically.

"Yes but Neptune...," she said, her voice cracking a little.

"It's up to him then," Kingsley said, turning to the Zora on her arm. "What do you say Neptune?" Neptune looked from Kingsley to Hermione and then down to the shadowed and tree-blocked ground beneath them. Finally he looked back up with a silent determination in his bright eyes and nodded. Part of Hermione wanted him to nod and the other part wanted him to say no. "That's it then,"

"This is a really bad idea," Hermione sighed, but held out both arms as Kingsley brandished her wand and held out his hand. He muttered a simple bonding spell and a pale green thread dragged from the tip of his wand and wrapped itself around his wrist and Hermione's then around Neptune's neck. It flashed bright white and disappeared completely.

"All for one," Kingsley said, putting wand away and ribbing his wrist. "Here goes nothing,"

"Or everything," Hermione muttered under her breath. She held Neptune in one arm, cradling him like a baby and held on to Kingsley's shoulder with the other. They flew backwards for a few yards and stopped.

"You ready?" Kingsley asked, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"I think so,"

"Neptune?" Kingsley asked.

"Tell him yes,"

"He said yes,"

"Good," Kingsley took a deep breath in and bent down a little on the broom. "Three...Two...One," Hermione heard the wind whistle past her ears and could almost the feel the invisible barrier getting closer. She closed her eyes and held her breath as a force pulled on all of them, pushing them away from the spell blocking their path. The broom started to spin and she knew it was going lower. Hermione could feel Kingsley's shoulder tense beneath her fingers and she cried out as Neptune's weight lifted from her arm. She clung on for dear life, not knowing if she would open her eyes to see a smirking Lord Voldemort standing over her or the Forbidden Forest beneath her as they continued on their way to Hogwarts. Slowly and somewhat reluctantly, Hermione opened her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

_She clung on for dear life, not knowing if she would open her eyes to see a smirking Lord Voldemort standing over her or the Forbidden Forest beneath her as they continued on their way to Hogwarts. Slowly and somewhat reluctantly, Hermione opened her eyes. _

------------------------------------

Trees whizzed past under their feet and Neptune was curled around the end of the broomstick for dear life, but they were on their way home. Hermione couldn't suppress a happy yell that Kingsley echoed.

"Oh my god we did it," Hermione breathed.

"I knew we could," Kingsley said proudly and Hermione was too relieved to argue with him. Neptune smiled as he slithered back up between Kingsley and Hermione. "And now to Hogwarts,"

"I have to admit, that's the best sentence I've heard in a long time," Hermione laughed and let the wind whip her long locks behind her.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Neptune asked, sounding like a little muggle asking about Santa on Christmas Eve.

"It's like heaven on Earth Neptune," Hermione said softly. "You'll see when we get there, much more inviting than Riddle Manor," she snickered.

"Isn't everywhere?" Neptune laughed.

"Good point," Hermione nodded with a grin. Once again she feared her heart would leap from her chest as the top of Hogwarts came into view. She could see the top of Gryffindor Tower and the Astronomy Tower. She suddenly remembered about Remus and the others leaving and looked around for any sign of them, but the sky was clear apart from them and a few birds.

"They're coming from a different direction," Kingsley said gently.

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Remus and the others...You were looking for them weren't you?" She could hear him smiling.

"Yeah," Hermione admitted.

"You'll see them soon enough, don't worry," Kingsley squeezed her hand again.

"Wish I could be as sure as you," Hermione laughed weakly.

"Then just trust me,"

-------------------------------------------

Remus felt something heat up in his robes. He pulled out a silver pendant that was flashing. He smiled and slipped it back into his pocket. Sirius saw the pendant and nodded, he knew Hermione was safe. Remus raised his wand to the air and sent red and gold sparks showering. There was a general muttering of acknowledgment and everyone mounted their brooms. Sirius, James and Snape all walked over to Remus.

"This is it," James shrugged.

"Good luck guys," Sirius said, hugging each one of them in turn.

"Watch you back, okay?" Remus said.

"And the rest of me," Sirius winked and walked over to his group. "Okay you lot cast you cloaking charm and let's give 'em hell!" There was a roar of approval and all at once over one hundred brooms rose and took off over the Forbidden Forest.

"You're next Snape," James said, hugging his friend. "Try not to run into any old friends," Snape laughed.

"Good advice," he nodded, turning to hug Remus. "I'm glad Hermione's out,"

"Me too, make sure you follow her example,"

"I will," Snape smiled at the two and walked to the crowd waiting for his guidance. "Cloaking Charm and let's go," he yelled, mounting his own broom. The rest of the group flew overhead, leaving Remus, James and the Hogwarts teachers on the ground.

"Alright," he sighed turning to the rest. "Our turn,"

"Let's get this over with," James said with a grin. "I'm sick of the anticipation,"

"Me too," Remus smiled. "Okay, Professor Grubblyplank, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout I need you three to fly to the West facing wall of the Manor, and according to Snape there will be a balcony on the second floor that leads into a kind of Death Eater common room that will be empty. Just try to clear the second floor for us," Remus said in an almost military tone. The three professors nodded and were on their way.

"How does it feel telling your old teachers what to do?" James snickered.

"Strangely satisfying," Remus whispered. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall I need you two with James and I to make sure Voldemort comes for us and James can get his revenge...We've only got twelve hours,"

"Excellent, I've never been bait before," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling and Professor McGonagall just smiled and nodded.

"Well now is your chance Professor," Remus said with a grin. He climbed onto his hovering broomstick and waited for the other three to do the same. "Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Ready,"

"Yeah,"

"Let's go," All four took off together, shivering slightly as the cold night breeze whipped around their cloaks. They flew side by side and could just make out the shapes of the groups ahead of them. Far off in the distance were what looked like two large flocks of birds, but where actually Sirius and Snape's groups.

"Nervous?" James asked Remus quietly.

"I don't know," he said with a little smile. "I think I might be scared...But I'm not sure,"

"Oh...Well if it helps I'm definitely scared," James said honestly.

"James, I wanted to apologize," Remus said, flying a little bit away from Dumbledore for privacy.

"What the hell for?" James asked incredulously.

"If something goes wrong tonight I just want to say I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing...It wasn't fair," Remus said.

"Sorry you put me through what? Remus?" James demanded firmly. "An extra two days with my best friends? A chance to help someone I consider a brother to save his fiancée? Forty-eight hours that I wouldn't have had to tell the people I love how I feel about them and how much I appreciate them?"

"If something goes wrong...," Remus started.

"I'm prepared for it," James cut him off. "You said you don't trick yourself into thinking you have a chance when you don't...neither do I. I know that it could be all over for me in twelve hours, but all I can think about it that I got to see you all again, even if it was only two days it was worth two decades to me,"

"I'm glad then," Remus said quietly and they both flew back over to the teachers, who didn't ask any questions. The edges of the forest slowly drew closer and eventually revealed Riddle Manor in all of its dark and menacing glory. There were numerous evil wizards portrayed in stained glass and the ornate black iron gates as good as screamed: "Wrong way go back!" Nevertheless Remus and the others joined the groups that had already landed. They waited as Snape's group remained cloaked and flew to the Manor roof. James and Remus watched as spell flashes emanated from the roof and then red and gold sparks shot up, signaling for Sirius and the others to make their move.

"Here goes nothing," Remus sighed, mounting his broom again and hovering just above the ground. "The second floor should be secured by now so we go in through the balcony window and Professor Dumbledore I need you to make your presence known to draw Voldemort out,"

"Won't you being here draw him out?" James asked, also hovering on his broomstick.

"He's not going to see me," Remus said with a wink. "If both Dumbledore and I are around he will be too preoccupied with us to notice you...so Dumbledore brings him out and then follows Professor McGonagall and I into another room while you get your revenge,"

"I don't mean to sound like a wuss, but...," James started nervously.

"We'll be ready to step in and help the second you need it," Remus assured him with a smile. James nodded and looked to the Manor. They could see numerous figures fighting the continuously emerging Death Eaters. The grounds were lit up with the flashes of wands and Remus could make out the shape of several witches and wizards casting spells with amazing accuracy from the roof, one of who was Snape. His tall, thin frame was silhouetted by the smoky moon and James and Remus watched as his hit Death Eater after Death Eater.

"For all his complaining about wands and how inconvenient they are...He can sure as hell use one with the best of them," James said and Remus could hear the admiration in his voice.

"He has always had that talent," Dumbledore said, also watching the rooftop wizards. "He didn't always cast the correct spell, but nevertheless it was always perfectly accurate,"

"We should go," Remus said, pulling his eyes away from the fight. "I don't want to leave the Professors inside by themselves for too long," James nodded and the four of them set off, still cloaked, towards the manor.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione and Kingsley were nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts had come completely into view.

"It's amazing," Neptune cooed in awe and Hermione smiled, for some reason feeling quite proud at that moment.

"Home sweet home, hey Hermione?" Kingsley grinned over his shoulder.

"Sight for sore eyes," She laughed. There was a sudden gust of wind behind them and Hermione shivered. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," Kingsley said slowly. "We'd better speed up,"

"It was just a gust of wind," Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

"No it wasn't," Kingsley said darkly and Hermione felt the broom speed up. "That was a gust from wings flapping,"

"What kind of wings could do that?"

"Wanna stop and find out?"

"No, I'm fine," Despite Hermione's objections the broom stopped suddenly, jerking the three of them forward. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"It's not me," Kingsley looked around, panicking. His eyes flew open as he looked to the back of the broom and saw a massive talon gripping the bristles. "Shit! Hermione we have to jump,"

"What?" Hermione turned around and saw a large, shiny black Hippogriff holding their broom and there were three more hovering in the background. "We can't jump!" she protested. Kingsley sighed, he knew they couldn't jump, but they had to move before something bad happened. "Watch out!" Kingsley and Hermione laid flat on the broom as one of the other Hippogriffs swooped down.

"We have got to---Duck!" Too late this time. Hermione screamed as a pair of powerful claws gripped her arms and pulled her from the broom. She struggled and tried desperately to remove the talons, but had no hope. "Hermione!" Kingsley called fiercely, but he too was lifted roughly from the broom by a dark brown Hippogriff. They both writhed and kicked in the night air as they were flown steadily back towards the Riddle Manor. Neptune was left, watching with watery eyes, on the broom hovering over the Forest, so very close to his new home.

"Neptune! Go to Hogwarts! Get help!" Hermione cried, praying Neptune would keep his balance and not fall fatally to the ground.

"I'll come back for you I promise," Neptune assured her softly as she slithered to the front of the broomstick and amazingly managed to slowly fly in the direction of the school. Hermione smiled slightly as he made his way, but winced again as the claws of the Hippogriff carrying her cut into her skin. Kingsley continued to swing and bite, scratch, punch or kick anything he could reach. The Hippogriff carrying him screeched suddenly and let go with one talon and swiped along Kingsley's chest with one impossibly sharp claw. He called out and Hermione gasped as a crimson line appeared through his robes and slowly grew bigger.

"Kingsley! Kingsley say something!" She screamed frantically. Kingsley neither spoke nor moved he just hung limp in the creatures' claws. "No, no, no," Hermione shook her head and watched Kingsley intensely as though willing him to move with her mind. Tears ran down her face as Kingsley just swayed like a rag doll in the grip of a rough child. His head lolled from side to side and arms had ceased their fierce fight for release. The Hippogriff carrying Hermione cawed softly and she looked forward. Her heart dropped to the soles of her feet as two black towers loomed into view. "Home sweet home," she sighed miserably.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_The Hippogriff carrying Hermione cawed softly and she looked forward. Her heart dropped to the soles of her feet as two black towers loomed into view. "Home sweet home," she sighed miserably. _

--------------------------------------

Hermione resumed her bid for freedom as the ebony Hippogriff carrying her flew over the grounds and to the North wall of the Manor. She looked down and saw the figures of witches and wizards dueling. She looked for any familiar faces, but they were all too far away. They slowly started to descend and Hermione saw where the Hippogriff was going, there was a large balcony beneath her feet and the creature holding her hovered two feet above the landing and released her arms. Kingsley was dropped next to Hermione and she quickly moved over to him, pulling his head onto her lap. She gingerly wiped the hair from his face and wiped her eyes quickly as a tear splashed onto Kingsley's shoulder.

"Please wake up Kingsley," she begged softly. "I need you here, please wake up," The door leading in from the balcony opened. Hermione looked up sharply to see Lucius Malfoy standing over her with a grin.

"Welcome back," he said, turning his gaze to Kingsley. "Such a shame,"

"He's not dead," Hermione hissed.

"He will be," Lucius sneered and clicked his fingers. Three Death Eaters appeared from behind him and went to grab Kingsley. Hermione jumped to her feet and stood in front of his limp body.

"Stay away from him," she said darkly.

"He's better off this way, he can avoid the fighting outside," Lucius smirked.

"Like you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised that you are safely inside dealing with Kingsley and I rather than fighting with the other Death Eaters?"

"Are you calling me a coward?" Lucius asked dangerously.

"Uh let me think...Yeah!" Hermione cried bluntly. Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione and glared.

"Move away from your friend," he said quietly.

"I'm fine here,"

"Move or we kill him here and now," Hermione glared back at Lucius, but moved a little to the side. She suddenly remembered something and stepped back. "Move!"

"Just...just let me say goodbye," Hermione said, making her voice shake a little. Lucius nodded stiffly. Hermione knelt next to Kingsley and wrapped her arms around him, crying softly on his chest. "Don't worry," she whispered, not sure if Kingsley could hear her or not. "They won't take you anywhere," Hermione reached inside Kingsley's robes and pulled out his wand. She was on her feet in a flash and aiming square at Lucius's chest. "Drop your wand,"

"Don't be stupid girl, there's four of us and one of you," Lucius smirked.

"True, but I'm a hell of a lot faster than you four," Hermione smiled. "_Stupefy,"_ One Death Eater dropped to the floor and the other two fired curses at Hermione who ducked them. "_Stupefy...Petrificus Totalus,"_ The other two Death Eaters fell flat on their faces next to their friend. Lucius looked at his stiff comrades and kicked one in disgust. "One on one now drop your wand," Hermione demanded calmly.

"You think you have a chance against me," Lucius scoffed. "You're just a child,"

"A child who has escaped you and your precious master over and over again," Hermione smirked. "I'm bored of this now, _Levicorpus_," Lucius hovered in the air and threatened Hermione as she moved him to the edge of the balcony.

"Put me down or so help me Merlin you'll pay," He screamed fiercely.

"Okay," Hermione watched as Lucius fell to the ground. He stopped himself from hitting the ground too hard, but was hit by several curses at once and landed face first into the dirt. Hermione waved down at his immobile body and turned back to Kingsley. "Please let this work..._Enervate,"_Kingsley's chest rose slightly and glowed bright white. He laid still again and Hermione watched him with baited breath. There was not a twitch of his hand or blink of his eye. His face didn't look in pain or upset it was oddly peaceful. If she didn't know better, Hermione would have sworn he was in a deep sleep. "Goodnight Kingsley," Hermione kissed Kingsley's forehead and pocketed his wand.

--------------------------------------------

James and Professor McGonagall were waiting behind the door of a study while Dumbledore and Remus wandered out into the hall with their wands raised, shooting sparks over the stairs to attract attention.

"I'll admit this isn't the most subtle of my plans," Remus laughed as lime green sparks failed to catch the attention of a group of Death Eaters on the floor below.

"I'm afraid subtlety might be lost on this group," Dumbledore mused, sending a series of electric blue birds over the heads of the dark wizards.

"No kidding," Remus sighed and sent a charm in the shape of a bright red ball flying to the floor that emitted a loud, nasal cry when it collided with the ground. Finally the Death Eaters noticed and started looking around suspiciously.

"Up there!" One roared.

"Ooop they spotted me," Remus clicked his fingers. The Death Eaters looked up at Remus and Dumbledore. Lupin waved flamboyantly down at them with a big smile. "Hello boys," he cooed.

"It's Lupin!" A surprisingly high-voiced Death Eater alerted.

"Oh well done," Remus sighed. "Bright sparks the whole lot of them,"

"And Dumbledore!" Another one pointed. "Alert the Dark Lord!" Someone ran off while the rest of the group thundered up the stairs towards Remus and Albus.

"Catch on quick don't they?" Remus smirked to Dumbledore.

"They most certainly do," Dumbledore laughed softly and watched the top of the stairs. The top of a few Death Eaters' heads appeared.

"Aaaaand Showtime," Remus stunned two Death Eaters together and Dumbledore sent one flying down the stairs and another just flat out disappeared. Five Death Eaters reached the top of the stairs and were poised to fire spells, but stopped as though frozen on the spot and turned around. Remus frowned, but soon saw why. Lord Voldemort walked calmly up the stairs and stopped in front of Remus and Dumbledore at the other end of the hall. He was dressed in midnight black robes that just accentuated his pale skin and scarlet eyes. Remus was overwhelmed with a sudden burst of pure, unadulterated rage. This was the man who had kept Hermione from him for so long, the man who had killed his best friend and sent the other to Azkaban and he was just standing in front of him.

"Albus, for all of your alleged wisdom it seems you are unsure on how to use a front door," Voldemort mused and Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm afraid it was blocked by stunned Death Eaters," he answered politely. Voldemort's eyes flashed and he turned to Remus.

"Ah and of course the brave Gryffindor hero," he said condescendingly.

"We meet again...Cowardly Slytherin jerk," Remus smiled to himself, knowing that James was listening and was probably quite proud of that immature little comment. Voldemort just continued to smirk and that worried Remus slightly.

"I take it your confidence comes from the thought that Hermione is out of here and back at Hogwarts?" he asked, taking a small step forward. Remus didn't say anything, he didn't like where this was going. "Bad news, about Hermione and your friend...Kingsley was it?"

"What about them Tom?" Dumbledore asked serenely.

"Well as far as I know Hermione is alive as for the other one...well he had an unfortunate encounter with a Hippogriff claw," Voldemort grinned and Remus gripped his wand tightly, wanting to curse him into oblivion.

"Where is Hermione?" Dumbledore looked around as though expecting to see her in the hall.

"She's around here somewhere," he said offhandedly. "Sadly some of my Death Eaters are not fit to wash redcaps and therefore she managed to escape them quite easily,"

"Enough of this," Remus said, remembering they had a plan to be getting on with. "This is between you and me...One on one like real wizards,"

"You want to fight me?" Voldemort asked incredulously.

"Yes,"

"Are you suicidal?"

"Are you scared?"

"Fine...You and I," Voldemort waved his hand and the Death Eaters moved back down the staircase and Remus turned to Dumbledore.

"Okay this is it," he whispered. "I'm going to throw the first curse and then we get out of the way," Dumbledore nodded and stepped away. Remus threw his cloak aside and faced Voldemort. "You have no idea how many times I have thought about how it would feel to be the one to kill you, to watch you drop to the ground lifeless," Remus said calmly. "The idea of killing anyone sickens me...but I can't help but wonder if you are the exception to that...Unfortunately I'll never know," Remus winked and set fire to the wall on the right of Voldemort, he flinched and it was just enough time for Remus to get out of the hall and switch places with James. "Good luck" he whispered as they passed.

'"Just don't go anywhere...I'm gonna need you," James hissed back as he stepped into the middle of the hall and braced himself for the worst. "My turn," he grinned. "_Crucio!"_ Voldemort conjured a shield, but part of the curse made it through and the Dark Lord swayed on his feet and gripped the wall for support, doubling over. He breathed out suddenly and looked up at James with dangerous eyes.

"Now I'm glad I get to kill you twice," he hissed, sending James flying down the hall and crashing headlong into a wall.

"At least this time it won't be a sucker-spell behind my back," James sneered, getting to his feet. "You won't be killing an unarmed witch and wizard and a one year old baby," Voldemort hissed his irritation, but James had riled himself up. "You're nothing but a coward...a little skinny kid with rich parents hiding behind the fat stupid kids in the playground,"

"How dare you," Voldemort said darkly.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" James grinned.

"_Sectumsempra,_" James was ready and had a shield up before the spell had even left Voldemort's lips.

"That's it? Really?" He asked, clicking his tongue. "One of my best friends invented that spell and that's the best you can do?"

"What about..._Avada Kedavra!"_ A bright green light sped towards James and, seemingly in slow motion, Remus ran from behind the door and stopped in front of James.

"_Protego!"_ A bright blue shield surrounded them both and the fatal curse bounced off and disappeared.

"Perfect timing as always," James patted Remus on the back, his heart beating wildly.

"Thank you...Lets finish this," Remus suggested as the shield disappeared and he moved away. Voldemort was just watching with a sneer.

"Saved by the werewolf," he mused.

"Saved by a friend," James corrected firmly. "_Avada Kedavra,"_ Lord Voldemort wasn't prepared for this and he suddenly dropped to the ground, curled up and writhing in agony, but still alive.

"What happened?" James asked, turning to Dumbledore who was watching from the doorway.

"You don't have it in you to take a life James," the old headmaster said softly.

"I do," Poison green light filled the hallway and everyone watched with wide eyes as the curse hit its target square in the chest.

--------------------------------------

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Voldemort cast the killing curse. Her breath caught in her throat and she listened for any sound. There was no noise for a few moments and Hermione breathed out sharply as she heard Remus' voice conjuring a shield. Hoping she wouldn't be too late, Hermione ran down the hall and turned a corner leading to the most terrifying scene she had ever witnessed. James had his back to her and Voldemort was at the other end of the hall, getting slowly to his feet. She watched the killing curse leave the wizards' wand and fly straight down the hall. Everything seemed to pause and remained stuck in that one incredibly surreal moment. Death Eaters, Remus, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were all united in staring at the motionless figure on the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Everything seemed to pause and remained stuck in that one incredibly surreal moment. Death Eaters, Remus, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were all united in staring at the motionless figure on the ground. _

-----------------------------------------------

"James," Hermione breathed, looking at his crumpled body in disbelief. "No,"

"Hermione," Remus turned his attention from James to the young beautiful girl at the other end of the hall. Lord Voldemort's gaze was also moved from his latest victim to his latest hostage.

"How nice of you to join us," he said with a smirk. Professor McGonagall was on her knees, trembling with tears next to James' body. Professor Dumbledore wasn't looking at James or Hermione, but at Remus. Everybody, except the headmaster, looked shock as James' body started to glow pure white and he was lifted slowly from the ground. They watched in awe as he came to a halt and his eyes flew open, but instead of his normal welcoming mischievous gaze there was nothing except for electric blue orbs. There was something terrifyingly empty about James at that moment. He was animated, but no longer alive. The group was snapped from their stunned state as Dumbledore stepped quickly forward and caught Remus as he started to fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Remus," Hermione ran forward and stood next to Dumbledore. "What's happening Professor?" she demanded.

"His soul is trying to join itself back up," Dumbledore said, sounding surprisingly calm. "He split it to bring James back; souls don't like being broken and now that James' body is dead his soul is trying to reunite itself with its other half,"

"What does that mean? What will it do to Remus?" Hermione watched Dumbledore try to hold Remus still as he thrashed and twitched.

"One of two things," Dumbledore grunted as Remus kicked out violently. "Either death will claim James' half of the soul and Remus will physically be fine, but will lose several emotions and feelings forever or...,"

"Or what, Professor?" Tears streamed down Hermiones' flushed cheeks.

"The soul will pull hard enough to actually join back together, this means it will rip itself from both bodies and manifest in this room and eventually just disappear," Dumbledore said, dropping to his knees with Remus.

"He'll die?"

"It will be something akin to the Dementors kiss...but a thousand times more painful," Hermione saw a tear roll down Dumbledore's cheek and the reality of the situation seemed to hit her like a ton of spell books.

"There...there has to be something," Hermione said, not wanting to even think about the possibility she could lose three people she loves in the space of an hour.

"Remus split his soul voluntarily, he knew the risks...There is no counter spell for that,"

"But this isn't right; he's dying because he tried to save someone's life!" Hermione wiped tears away angrily.

"Dark magic is usually unfair magic Hermione...I'm sorry," Dumbledore whispered.

"Dark magic?" Hermione asked.

"The spell Remus used brought James back for forty-eight hours, giving him the chance to get revenge on the person who unfairly murdered him. If he got revenge then Remus' soul would piece itself together painlessly and James would gain his own soul back," Dumbledore explained, never taking his eyes off Remus.

"And if he didn't get revenge?" Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to that question or not.

"This,"

"This isn't right," Hermione repeated weakly.

"James didn't get his revenge," Dumbledore said softly as Remus stopped thrashing and lay in Dumbledore's arms, twitching feverishly. "It's over," Remus' handsome face was contorted in pain and his whole body covered in sweat, but he didn't make a single sound.

"He'll die, the wizards and witches outside will die and you'll remain here...with me," Lord Voldemort said arrogantly striding forward, stopping just feet from Remus and Dumbledore. Hermione was on her feet in a flash and standing between both men. Her eyes were alight with a fury that actually made Voldemort hesitate for a moment or two.

"I'm going to say something and I want you to hear me," Hermione said calmly. "You could kill everyone I love and trap me in this place for the rest of my natural life. You could put me under the Imperious and make me believe that I want to be with you and make me think I have never even met a Remus Lupin, but you will know that it's all an illusion and given one second of free choice that I would run as far as I could away from you. Give me the choice of living the rest of my life without Remus and suffering the Cruciatus curse every five seconds or living in luxury and power with you and it isn't a choice at all...The pain of the Cruciatus is nothing compared the pain I feel when I just look at you," Hermione took a step closer to Lord Voldemort. "You are under some sad delusion that time will make me love you, but you're sadly mistaken. Time just increases my hate for you and my love for everything that represents the opposite of you. If you have heard nothing of what I have just said then hear this, I...Will...Never...Love...You," Lord Voldemort looked as though he had been dropped into a pool of icy cold water. His blood-red eyes were wide and his even whiter face was oddly still. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were looking between the two of them as though waiting for one to cast a curse. The Dark Lord stumbled back and never broke eye contact with Hermione as he lowered his wand and leant against the wall. For a second he looked like a rejected teenager who had asked his crush to go to the prom.

"So this is emotional ache," he said softly and sounded strangely detached. "It's surprisingly painful," All eyes turned from Voldemort to James as his body stopped hovering in mid air and crashed roughly to the ground, making Hermione jump. She turned to him and saw Remus laying still. Dumbledore shuffled to the side as Hermione dropped next to him, running her hand down the side of his face gently.

"Please, please Remus I can't lose you," she begged softly, tears releasing themselves from her eyelashes. "You said that I wouldn't have to be scared as long as you were here, you said you would be brave for me...Well I'm scared now. Please Remus...I need you," Hermione saw Professor McGonagall jump as someone coughed loudly. James had rolled onto his side and was shaking a little. Everyone looked at each other and back to the young man who was supposed to be dead.

"J-James...," Professor McGonagall pulled herself together and helped him to sit up.

"I-I'm alright," he stuttered, sounding as though he had just woken up. "God that's the second time I've died...weird," James grinned to himself, but looked up and saw Remus' still stationary figure lying between Dumbledore and Hermione. "Remus," He gasped and tried to stand up, but just wobbled and fell back down. He crawled over to his unconscious friend and sat at his feet. James' face might as well have been transparent for the lack of colour.

"It's good to see you again, James," Dumbledore said warmly with a small smile that James couldn't help but return quickly before turning back to his friend with beseeching eyes.

"What's happening to him?" Hermione asked croakily, staring at Dumbledore.

"Ow," She looked down again to see Remus holding his head in his hands. "Damn that stings," Hermione laughed in amazement and just watched as her fiancée, who was just having his soul ripped out, sat up slowly with his usual placid look.

"You scared the hell out of me," she breathed, still smiling. Remus turned and faced Hermione with warm eyes. He placed his hand on the side of her face and brought her closer.

"It's alright if you want to be scared," he said softly. "I'm here," Hermione couldn't help but cry and Remus brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'll always be here,"

"Enough," A low menacing voice broke into Remus and Hermione's reunion. They both turned to see Lord Voldemort no longer looking like a lost puppy, but rather the cold, heartless murderer he was. "Enough of this," Remus got to his feet surprisingly quickly and pulled Hermione up. Anyone just walking in on the scene would not have known Remus was just writhing on the floor in a feverish state, he was standing tall and proud in front of Lord Voldemort keeping Hermione safely behind him.

"I couldn't agree more," Remus said calmly. "Let's get this over with,"

-----------------------------------------------------

Snape was forced to drop to the ground as a curse flew straight at his head. He groaned as he got back up, brushing gravel and dust from his robes. There were smears blood on his robes now from cuts on his palms.

"That won't come out," he groaned

"You okay?" A tall, strapping wizard asked, firing spells next to Snape.

"Yeah, fine," Snape said with a swift smile and took his post back at the edge of the roof. He saw a group of Death Eaters surrounding one wizard, as he looked closer he saw that it was Sirius in the center of them. "Hey! Over there!" Snape pointed to Sirius and three other wizards and a witch joined him in removing each one of the attackers. The Death eaters dispelled quite quickly and Snape saw Sirius throw a brief glance his way.

"Good eye Snape," one of the witches patted him on the back and Snape could feel his chest swell a little with pride.

"Thanks," he pushed the witch away as a curse came zooming between them. "Comes in handy," he winked and sent two Death Eaters flying backwards into a large oak tree.

"How are you going up here?" A small voice made Snape jump. He turned to see Professor Flitwick and Sprout walking towards him.

"Professors," he said with a relieved smile. "It's holding up for now...But we could still use an extra wand or two,"

"Count us in," The two pint-sized Professors took their place next to their fellow witches and wizards.

--------------------------------------------

Sirius had just stunned two Death Eaters when a whole pack of them surrounded him, jeering and slowly advancing. He gripped his wand and egged the attackers on, determined not to seem threatened. His cool act went out the window though when he jumped as Death Eater after Death Eater dropped to the ground, fell flat on their face or went flying into the lake. After he lowered his hands from his face, Sirius looked up at the roof and saw five wizards looking down at him, their wands pointed in his direction. He laughed to himself and twirled his wand a little.

"Good ol' Snapey," he snickered and kicked a Death Eater in the chest.

"Watch out he nearly fell on me," Professor Grubblyplank appeared from the crowd and smiled at Sirius.

"My bad," he said with a nod.

"Mind if I join in?"

"There's plenty to go around," Sirius motioned around the grounds, littered with dead and stunned bodies of the light side and dark side alike.

"Goody," the curly haired Professor disappeared into a crowd of battling wizards and Sirius was left to struggle with a Death Eater who had jumped on him from behind. He had his thick arm around Sirius's neck and threw him suddenly to the ground. Sirius looked up to see a massive, blonde Death eater standing over him.

"Holy shit...Big foot isn't a myth," the giant wizard growled and reached down for Sirius. "Aaaand he uses peroxide," A powerful hand gripped his throat and jerked him to his feet. Sirius struggled to vocalize a spell to get the mammoth off him, but was starting to lose consciousness.

"Get yer hands off him!" A booming, gruff voice made the giant Death Eater release Sirius in a pile on the ground as Hagrid came trampling from the forest. "Off with yer Sirius, I got this one," Sirius scrambled to his feet.

"Owe you one Hagrid!" he shouted running to help Professor Grubblyplank, who was trying to take on four Death Eaters. There was a strange moment on the Manor grounds as everyone, good and evil, paused and all turned in one direction. Hundreds of pairs of eyes all turned to the forest as the grass beneath their feet rumbled and a thunderous sound erupted from within the trees. Sirius lowered his wand and squinted into the dark. Suddenly tall, four-legged figures flooded from within the forest, wielding bows, arrows, swords and spears.

"Centaurs," someone breathed behind Sirius and a grin spread across his face. At least ninety centaurs were surrounding the grounds and guarding the light side fighters. Firenze made his way gracefully over to Sirius, armed with a bow and arrow, and nodded respectfully.

"I can honestly say I have never been this happy to see you, Firenze," Sirius laughed, bowing back.

"I shall take that as a compliment," Firenze laughed a little too.

"It is...We really need you," Sirius said as the shock started to wear off and the fight resumed.

"So I see," Firenze cast his bright eyes over the grounds. "Shall we?"

"After you," Sirius bowed to the side with a cheeky grin. Firenze charged a group of Death Eaters, rearing up and firing arrows. "I really like that centaur,"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**AN:**** Hello! I just wanted to say I know this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter will have the main battle and possible the explanation of why James and Remus are still alive...but that might be in Ch. 22 I'm not sure. So this is more of a lead up to all of that so forgive the briefness (if that's a word). And as always a huge thank you to all of the people reviewing...You make it all worth while ha ha. ENJOY!  
**

**  
**

_"After you," Sirius bowed to the side with a cheeky grin. Firenze charged a group of Death Eaters, rearing up and firing arrows. "I really like that centaur," _

---------------------------------------------

The battle raged on in the grounds, but no sound of it could be heard inside the Manor as Remus and Lord Voldemort stood in an emotion charged face off. James had gotten up from the floor and was standing next to Remus, glaring daggers at the Death Eaters behind Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore was the only one who didn't look like he was about to explode from anger. He sauntered over to Hermione and put a kind hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and was too startled to notice Voldemort's eyes flicker in her direction.

"Come on dear," Dumbledore said softly. "It's not safe for you here,"

"But Professor, please I can't leave Remus," Hermione whispered back desperately.

"You'll have to," the headmaster said, gripping Hermione's upper arm gently and guided her away. She had to be partly pulled away and finally just stopped.

"Just...Just let me say goodbye this time," Hermione begged. Dumbledore considered Hermione for a moment and nodded, releasing his grip on her. Hermione turned from him and back to Remus, who hadn't noticed her absence yet. No one except Lord Voldemort seemed to have noticed.

"I think your girlfriend wants a word," Voldemort tilted his head in Hermione's direction.

"Fiancée," Remus hissed and turned around. James pulled put his wand and pointed it directly at the Dark Lord in case he tried something. "You should be going," Remus said, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"I will...I just wanted the chance to say goodbye this time," Hermione couldn't stop tears forming behind her eyes.

"More of an _I'll see you soon _moment I think," Remus smiled, reaching up with his other hand and caressing Hermione's face. "You go with Professor Dumbledore and I'll meet you both back at Hogwarts," Hermione started to cry and Remus wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Y-You can't just say that, Remus and have me standing at Hogwarts for the next ten years, just waiting telling myself that you said you'd come back for me," Hermione sobbed.

"Listen to me Hermione," Remus said firmly, pulling Hermione closer. "I swear to you, we will see each other again _tonight_ at Hogwarts,"

"B-But what if something happens?"

"There is nothing in the world that could keep me from reaching Hogwarts tonight...Wild centaurs couldn't stop me," he smiled warmly.

"I trust you," Hermione said softly. Remus wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and continued to hold her hand in his. Hermione feared she would melt as Remus pressed his warm lips gently to hers. As cliché as it was, Hermione felt her knees weaken and was glad to have Remus's sinewy arms holding her up. Despite her fears and the millions of horrible scenarios running through her mind, Hermione smiled against her fiancé's lips and they parted slowly. "Now I really trust you," she laughed softly and Remus smiled.

"If that's what it takes to gain your trust...I'm willing to do it more often," he said suggestively and Hermione blushed a little. "Still shy around me,"

"Keep your promise to come back to Hogwarts and we have a deal," she said, still blushing.

"Good deal," Remus kissed Hermione warmly once more and looked over to Dumbledore. He nodded and watched as the old headmaster grabbed Hermione's hand. "Take care of her for me," he said with a wink.

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled back.

"Goodbye," Hermione said quietly, tears rolling down her face once more.

"See you soon,"

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione wiped her tears away hurriedly as she and Dumbledore rushed down the halls.

"Where are we going?" she asked, still holding onto Dumbledore's' hand.

"Hogwarts, once we're outside we'll be able to apparate," Dumbledore answered, still sounding almost frighteningly calm. Hermione fell silent as she thought about what he had just said. She was going to Hogwarts, probably to sit in the Headmasters Office safe and sound just waiting for Remus to join her. At this thought Hermione stopped in her tracks, jerking Dumbledore to a halt with her. He turned around and stared at Hermione curiously.

"I can't go to Hogwarts, Professor," she answered his stare.

"And why not?" Dumbledore didn't sound angry, just interested.

"Why would I?" Hermione laughed a little. "I'm not the damsel in distress who just waits and prays her love will return in one piece,"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm the girl who's out there fighting _with_ her love," Hermione said. She stopped and looked down at her feet again. "Even though I know it technically never happened...Harry, Ron and I used to have adventures like this all the time and I was always by their side not in the background. If I go to Hogwarts now I'll feel like I'm losing a little part of those memories...Like I'm losing a little more of them," Hermione took a couple of deep breaths, fighting off more tears and she looked at Dumbledore and saw he was smiling in an oddly expectant way. Hermione frowned and then recognized that look. "Were you waiting for me to say that?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said simply, pulling his wand out of his robes and continued on his way. Hermione watched him with wide eyes and couldn't help laughing.

"I'm not sure if I'm annoyed or relieved," she said, falling into stride with him.

"I know how you like to work things out on your own," Dumbledore said, the mad twinkle in his eyes rearing its head again.

"Nice save," Hermione snickered.

"Thank you. If you wouldn't mind holding on to my arm we can be on our way," Dumbledore said, holding out a thin arm. Hermione looped her arm through his and held on tightly, unsure of what was about to happen. "We're just apparating," Dumbledore said as if sensing her worry.

"Well I can apparate, Professor," Hermione said slowly.

"And very well I'm sure, but there are still a few charms preventing simple apparation from inside and I didn't think you would know quite how to get around them yet," the headmaster explained politely and Hermione smiled.

"And you would be right," she nodded and held his arm a little tighter. Dumbledore traced a strange shape in the air with his wand and Hermione felt a sudden pull behind her navel. It was a mixture of the feelings she experienced when she traveled by floo powder or portkey. The trip wasn't as smooth as it usually was. Hermione felt as though she was flying through a mass of vines that were trying to stop her. Finally it was only Dumbledore's thin, but oddly strong frame holding Hermione up when they landed outside on the edge of the lake.

"Well that was weird," Hermione giggled, trying to steady herself.

"Could you feel the barriers?" Dumbledore asked, making sure Hermione wasn't about to fall.

"That's what that was," Hermione turned and the smile immediately fell from her face as she looked out over the grounds. There were several limping figures being held up by comrades and moved away from the fighting and several figures that were just limp. "Oh my...,"

"Welcome to war," Dumbledore said gravely, watching Hermione. "I'd rather you didn't have to see this,"

"You're not the only one," Hermione smiled weakly and jumped a foot in the air as a hand gripped her shoulder. With Kingsley's wand in hand, Hermione spun around and pointed it square in Sirius' face.

"Whoa!" he cried, putting his hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot," Hermione squealed and jumped on Sirius. He laughed and squeezed her tightly. "It's good to see you too,"

"Oh my god, you have no idea Sirius," Hermione whispered, letting tears fall on Sirius' shoulder.

"It's alright now," he soothed. Hermione slowly let go of Sirius and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing out here?" Sirius wasn't asking Hermione as much as he was Dumbledore.

"I wanted to help," Hermione said a little defensively.

"Don't you think it would be better to get you away from here?" Sirius asked carefully, not wanting to provoke an argument.

"No," Hermione said flatly. "I think it would be better to get as many wands out here helping as possible,"

"Fair enough," Sirius conceded. "Can you believe the centaurs came?" he said, motioning to a rather large ebony centaur who had just reared up at a fat Death Eater.

"Firenze hinted they might," Hermione smiled.

"But it's just so unlike them," Sirius frowned. "They usually keep to themselves,"

"Unless it's something that concerns them," Hermione added vaguely.

"But this doesn't," Sirius said, only just realizing how curious their arrival was. "It's between to wizarding groups,"

"It includes their home," Dumbledore chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Centaurs are incredibly intuitive creatures and they can sense a war coming well before it happens, the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest have felt this coming for months," Dumbledore smiled slightly out at the warring crowd. "They're not fighting for us; they're fighting to protect their home. If we lose they are all too aware that they will lose their place in the forest to all manner of dark creatures and so are ensuring their own survival...not ours,"

----------------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall and James were both watching the scene before them unraveling. Lord Voldemort and Remus were staring at each other with looks that really could kill.

"I want everyone else out," Remus said calmly. "There needn't be any unnecessary casualties in a feud that is our own,"

"Very well," Lord Voldemort waved his hand languidly and the remaining Death Eaters grumbled and trotted down the stairs, while Remus turned to James and McGonagall.

"Go outside and help the others...This won't take long," he added with a wink and James smiled warmly back. Professor McGonagall was teary eyed, but grinned confidently back anyway and left down the hall with James. Remus watched them until they were out of sight.

"Happy now?" Voldemort sneered. "You've saved the innocent masses now let's finish this,"

"Ladies first,"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

_Professor McGonagall was teary eyed, but grinned confidently back anyway and left down the hall with James. Remus watched them until they were out of sight. _

_"Happy now?" Voldemort sneered. "You've saved the innocent masses now let's finish this," _

_"Ladies first,"_

---------------------------------------------

"How did you get your wand back?" The question Hermione was dreading had finally come up. She looked at Sirius with watery eyes and fiddled with the jaded piece of wood sadly.

"It's Kingsley's," she muttered.

"Why did he...," Sirius trailed off as his eyes grew wider in realization. "He's not is he?"

"It was a Hippogriff," Hermione whispered.

"A Hippogriff?"

"It's a long story," she shook her head. "It wounded him pretty badly and he bled out before I had a chance to do anything," Sirius was looking from Hermione to Dumbledore as though expecting one of them to yell _"April Fools!"_ But neither of them did.

"We told him to be careful," Sirius finally croaked.

"We didn't have a chance, Sirius," Hermione said feeling inexplicably guilty all of a sudden. "There were giant Hippogriffs and...It was all a blur,"

"I don't believe it," Sirius seemed to be deflating.

"I-I-I'm sorry Sirius," Hermione sobbed. Sirius' head shot up like a bullet and he gripped Hermione quite tightly by the arms.

"Don't you dare apologize," he said gravely. "Don't you think for one second this was your fault...Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Hermione said calmly and Sirius' grip relaxed. "I hear you,"

"Good," Sirius let go and wiped some would-be tears from his eyes and straightened his robes. "Well...Shall we do some avenging?" Hermione and Dumbledore smiled at each other and held their wands firmly.

"We shall," Dumbledore chuckled. The three of them moved from under the concealing shadow of the trees around the lake and out into the midst of the battle. Hermione was not out of the shade five seconds before a rather lanky Death Eater leapt in front of her. Without a moments hesitation Hermione thrust her borrowed wand in his face and sent him hurtling into two other Death Eaters behind him. She cut a path through the Death Eaters, stunning and blasting left, right and center. Hermione could hear Sirius cursing anything that moved behind her. Dumbledore however was oddly quiet, but Hermione couldn't imagine even a Death Eater would be stupid enough to take him on.

"Well well, long time no see," a gruff, rusty voice came form Hermione's left and she spun around to see Fenrir Greyback smirking at her, baring sharp, yellow teeth.

"Oh damn it...Are you still alive?" Hermione sighed sarcastically.

"And biting," Fenrir growled, advancing.

"Oh Fenrir you are funny," Hermione hissed.

"I try...Where's my old friend Remus?"

"Ummm...Killing you master as I recall, but he might have moved on by now," Hermione said, feigning concentration.

"You're as arrogant as he is," the aging werewolf sneered.

"I try," Hermione was forced to throw herself back as Fenrir suddenly launched himself at her. She stumbled backwards and the dog-like man landed on all fours before straightening up quickly.

"Good reflexes," he mused.

"Well thank you," Hermione smirked. "But I think your just getting a bit slow in your old age,"

"You'll regret that," Fenrir snarled.

"Oh really? Come on then," Hermione egged him on. "Here doggy," Fenrir whipped out a pale brown wand and brandished it like a sword.

"_Crucio!_" he cried roughly, but Hermione was ready and jumped out of the curses path easily.

"That's getting a bit tired now," she sighed. "_Interna Pirona,"_ Hermione watched as Fenrir doubled over, clutching his stomach and dropping down to his knees. She knew that he would be feeling his insides being lit on fire. "See that's inventive,"

"You bitch," Fenrir gasped, he shakily held his wand up and muttered something in a jagged, gruff voice. Hermione felt as though she had a rope around her neck that was dragging her to the ground. Her hands flew up to her throat, but she felt nothing. Fenrir was on his feet now and looking at Hermione with sadistic delight. "No more smart ass remarks?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'll...Just...Say...Them...Slower...For...You," Hermione choked out and Fenrir was almost as red as she was.

"_Crucio!"_ He screamed and the choking curse lifted from Hermione as it was replaced by hot, stabbing pains. She balled up and wrapped her arms around her abdomen and waited for the pain to pass. When it finally did, Hermione continued to stay in a ball, making the fierce man above her think she was still in the grip of the Cruciatus. As he snickered darkly to himself, Hermione slipped the wand under her arm and muttered under her breath.

"_Petrificus Totalus,"_ She watched Fenrir's legs snap together as he fell down like a board dropped from a builders scaffolding. Hermione smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes. The old werewolf had a look of pure shock on his face and his arms seemed to be glued to his sides. His eyes were squinted in an unmistakable glare and Hermione just smirked. "Hey...It could have been worse," she shrugged and started to walk off, but stopped a couple of steps away and turned her head back. She held out a warning finger to Fenrir. "Stay," she said slowly as she turned her back and heard a low throaty growl coming from behind her.

------------------------------------

Sirius smiled as he saw Hermione walking away from the frozen figure of Fenrir Greyback.

"What you got to smile about?" A thick voice came from behind him. Sirius threw his arm over his shoulder and without a glance cast the Confundus Charm on the Death Eater. He turned and smiled as the burly man stood still with a dazed look.

"You're a fish who is desperate to find his way back to the lake," Sirius suggested and burst out laughing as the menacing looking Death Eater opened and closed his mouth like goldfish and dropped to his stomach on the floor, flopping around. "That one never gets old," he snickered and looked over to see Hermione confronted by four Death Eaters. He jumped over several corpses and landed next to her. "Need a hand?"

"Love one," Hermione said gratefully. "_Stupefy!"_ They jumped apart as one of the three standing Death Eaters cast the Cruciatius curse.

"That's not nice," Sirius clicked his tongue. "_Incarcerous!"_ A stubby, dark haired Death Eater fell next to his stunned friend, bound by magical ropes. "Not you lay there and think about what you've done," Six more Death Eaters had appeared behind the remaining two and Sirius and Hermione cast worried glances.

"I have an idea," Hermione muttered under her breath. "When I say so, put a shield around both of us,"

"Gotcha," Sirius winked. They moved closer together as the eight advancing attackers jeered and twirled their wands arrogantly.

"Now!"

"_Protego!" _

"_Avis Engorgio!" _Hermione yelled, instead of the usual flock of small blue birds that appeared with this spell. There was a bigger group of large black crows with a serious attitude problem dive bombing the attackers. Sirius and Hermione were protected from the birds by the shield and they watched with satisfied grins as the Death Eaters ducked and they threw their arms over their heads.

"Nice one, Hermione," Sirius chuckled.

"Came in handy when I was still at Hogwarts," Hermione said, remembering the countless occasions she used it on Draco Malfoy.

"Speaking of Hogwarts," Sirius looked around with a frown. "Have you seen Dumbledore?"

"No, but he could be anywhere," Hermione said calmly, but also scouring the crowd for any sight of silver hair.

"Yeah, you're right," Sirius sighed. "Come on we should get back into it," The blue shield protecting them disappeared and Hermione and Sirius set off together into the thick of the fighting.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Crucio!"_

"_Confundo!"_

"_Diffindo!"_

"_Impedima!"_

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Spells could be heard all through the grounds but everyone seemed to stop when the Killing Curse was cast. Hermione turned in time to see a green flash send a well dressed wizard to the ground.

"Marius!" A remorseful voice could be heard calling out for the fallen wizard and several figures charged forward and made short work of the murderous Death Eater.

"_Incendio!"_ Hermione jumped back as fire sprang up on the sleeve of her robes.

"_Aguamenti,"_ She calmly pointed Kingsley's wand at her burning clothes and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy smirking. Hermione's eyes widened, she was sure she saw him drop from the balcony.

"Surprise," he said sarcastically.

"And not a pleasant one,"

"Malfoy?" Hermione turned to see Sirius standing behind her, glaring at the platinum blonde figure of Lucius.

"Black," Malfoy hissed back. "I didn't realize they let murderous degenerates walk free these days,"

"Well I knew you were out and about so I thought it would be alright," Sirius retorted coolly.

"I think I'll leave this one to you," Hermione whispered and went to help a short, elderly witch who was being hexed by several Death Eaters.

"I thought that pathetic lump Wormtail framed you and sent you to Azkaban," Lucius sneered.

"He did," Sirius nodded as he and Lucius started to circle. "And then Remus broke me out,"

"Of course he did," Lucius feigned sincerity. "He's the Gryffindor hero,"

"Oooo do I detect a little green monster?" Sirius grinned.

"I am not jealous," Malfoy seethed.

"I know...I was just talking about your appearance in general," Sirius shrugged.

"Still with the smart mouth," Lucius sighed. "It does get a bit tiresome after a while,"

"Not for me," Sirius held out his wand and Lucius did the same. "_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_ Sirius spell bounced off the shield and he was forced to get out of the way of his own curse. "Very graceful," Malfoy snickered.

"_Incendio!"_ Sirius said and before Lucius had a chance to react his robes had caught on fire. He shrieked and jumped around trying to pat out the flames wildly, before calming down enough to conjure water from his wand. "Okay...Okay," Sirius was holding his sides from laughter. "You win the dance contest,"

"_Crucio!"_ Sirius dropped to his knees, still holding his sides but for a different reason now. He sucked a few desperate breaths through clenched teeth and tried hard not to scream. Lucius stood over Sirius watching with malicious glee as his childhood enemy writhed in pain. "Hmmm...One down three to go," Lucius mused. "I think I'll go for James next,"

"_D-D-Diffindo_," Sirius choked out, pointing his wand at Lucius' foot. A blood curdling scream cut through the night air like a knife. Sirius had split Lucius' foot clean in half. The blonde Death Eater dropped to the ground, clutching his severed foot and gasping. Sirius got slowly to his feet and looked down at Lucius. "Don't you ever threaten my family Malfoy," he spat. "_Episkey,"_ Lucius' foot healed itself and he laid on the ground panting. Sirius stunned Lucius and walked away, ready to take on anyone who wanted to try him.

--------------------------------------------------

Remus and Lord Voldemort were finally left alone in the hallway. Voldemort's red eyes were flashing dangerously, while Remus maintained a look of unnerving calm.

"You're very fortunate to be alive right now," Voldemort said darkly. "Why throw that second chance away just to be killed by me?"

"Pure Slytherin arrogance," Remus mused. "What makes you think you will kill me?"

"Logic," Voldemort retorted. "You cannot honestly believe you stand a chance against me...Gryffindor heir or not,"

"You base your strength on your Slytherin heritage...How is my heritage any different?" Remus challenged calmly. "If anything it's better,"

"And you have the nerve to say Slytherins are arrogant," The Dark Lord sneered.

"You're right my mistake," Remus nodded. "Stupid...Not arrogant,"

"What do you think will happen to Hermione when you die?" Voldemort asked slowly.

"I'm not going to die," Remus sighed.

"Humour me," Voldemort hissed.

"She will go on with James, Sirius and Snape and come after you with everything she has," Remus said coolly, his own smirk growing. "And if I didn't kill you...She sure as hell will,"

"It's very touching how much faith you have in each other," Voldemort said lowly. "She was very adamant that you would come for her no matter what and now you have this sad unwavering belief that should you die she will avenge you,"

"It's called love," Remus retorted. "But you wouldn't know anything about that,"

"Apparently not," Lord Voldemort said softly. "But I'm the only ignorant one here,"

"What do you mean?"

"You say I cannot love and I say you cannot kill,"

"You think I can't kill you?" Remus asked incredulously. "After all you have put Hermione and I through?"

"No I don't," Voldemort said simply. "You're not a murderer,"

"Try me,"

"I am,"

"Fine...If you insist," Remus gripped his wand tighter and Lord Voldemort held his head higher and twirled his wand in his long, pale fingers. "_Crucio"_

_"Protego,"_ The curse bounced lazily off and neither wizard looked worried. "_Imperio!"_ Remus didn't have time to react and felt a strange sensation of release wash over him. His mind emptied and an odd serenity surrounded him as a voice popped up in his ear. "Jump out the window,"

"Why?" another voice answered.

"Jump out the window," the first voice repeated.

"No way," his own voice replied in his head.

"Do it,"

"No,"

"You don't argue with me,"

"Obviously I do,"

"Jump out the window,"

"I said no," This time Remus said it out loud and stumbled back a little as the peaceful feeling was lifted sharply from his mind. He breathed out quickly and looked straight into Voldemort's crimson eyes. "Nice try,"

"I thought so,"

"_Diffindo,"_ Lord Voldemort looked a little surprised as the curse missed his chest and split open the side of his robes.

"That was rather barbaric for the heir of Gryffindor, wasn't it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not when it's aimed at _you_," Remus retorted calmly.

"How spiteful,"

"That wasn't spiteful..._This_ is spiteful, _Crucio!"_ Voldemort stopped his advance as he toppled back, clutching his ribs. His teeth were clenched and his livid red eyes were glowing.

"That doesn't hurt as much as it used to," Lord Voldemort said lightly, straightening up and looking at his pale ribs that were showing through the rip in his robes.

"Shame,"

"You know what I don't understand, Remus...,"

"Lots of things I imagine,"

"You have had several opportunities to kill me and haven't taken advantage of one of them," The Dark Lord smirked. "What's wrong killer? That pesky conscience getting the best of you?"

"Forgive me if I have a healthy respect for life," Remus hissed sarcastically.

"So how do you see this ending?" Voldemort sighed and leant against the wall lazily. "You and I calling a truce and agreeing to live together in mutual harmony?"

"I have no doubt that I _could_ kill you, but then I am left to live with the nagging question of whether or not I am truly better than you or if I have lowered myself to your insane, murderous level," Remus was talking slowly and calmly, humoring Lord Voldemort. "On the other hand if I left you alive I would be sentencing Hermione and I to a life of looking over our shoulders and that's not something I can bring myself to do either,"

"So which is it?" Voldemort asked darkly. "Murder or paranoia?"

"Rather depressing ultimatum when I think about it," Remus grinned. "But you haven't left me with much of a choice,"

"There is another option," Voldemort said calmly.

"Which is?"

"You join me,"

"Ah my fault, I thought you were being serious,"

"You're powerful Remus and I don't deny that and you are of very pureblood, I think we could accomplish amazing things," Voldemort said seriously.

"I have no interest in doing anything to aid you or your cause," Remus said, disgusted.

"Think about it, you would no longer have to worry about Hermione again," Voldemort suggested with a small smile.

"No I wouldn't," Remus admitted. "Because she would have left me for joining you,"

"Hmmm...So should I take that as a no?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I would,"

"_Crucio,"_ Remus doubled over and balled his fists at his sides. Voldemort sidled forward and fiddled with his wand. "You know something...," he said softly. "I think I'm actually going to regret having to kill you...You've made quite a good adversary,"

"Likewise," Remus croaked, not having the strength to focus on a spell so he kicked out and hit Voldemort's shin. Remus heard a groan of pain and smiled a little to himself as he straightened up. "That's really gonna bruise,"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Remus threw himself against the wall and watched as the deadly green spell missed him by mere inches.

"Talk about overreacting," he smirked.

"_Diffindo,"_

"_Protego!"_ Remus flinched behind his shield as the vicious spell bounced off and hit the wall, splitting the wall paper in half. As the pale blue barrier faded Voldemort sent the same curse flying back at Remus who felt on of his pant legs rip and deep cut form down his shin. He sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth and gripped his bleeding limb. "_Episkey,"_ he muttered and watched as the gash healed itself.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Crucio!"_ The spells were both cast at the same time and collided in mid air, throwing both wizards backwards. Remus felt his back break glass as he was thrown through a stained glass window and out onto the dark slated roof. He stood up and balanced himself on the roof and brushed the glass from his hair. Without a thought to the dark wizard still in the manor, Remus walked to the edge of the slates and looked out over the grounds, which could now only be described as a battle field.

"Funny time to be star gazing, Remus!" a sneering voice came from the next level of the roof. Remus turned and looked up to see a pale face, framed in jet black hair smiling down at him.

"Snape you git!" He grinned. "Throw me a rope or something,"

"I'll do you one better," Snape winked. "_Levicorpus,"_ Remus didn't have time to object as he was raised from the roof just as he saw movement in the window and was lead higher to the top of the giant manor. He landed evenly and put a hand on Snape's shoulder to balance himself.

"Thanks," Remus breathed.

"How did it go?"

"He's still alive...Snape I don't think I can do it," Remus whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Do what?"

"I don't think I can kill Voldemort,"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_"He's still alive...Snape I don't think I can do it," Remus whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening. _

_"Do what?"_

_"I don't think I can kill Voldemort," _

-------------------------------------------------------

Snape just stared at Remus for a few moments, as though looking at a completely different wizard.

"A-Are you kidding me?" He finally stuttered.

"No," Remus muttered.

"Why the hell not?"

"I hate to say it Snape, but he's right...I'm not a murderer," Remus looked around bitterly. "I can't bring myself to take a life, not even Lord Voldemorts," Snapes' obvious annoyance faded quickly and he sighed.

"We should have realized this...You're not a murderer,"

"I can't leave here knowing he is alive though," Remus stressed. "This has to end tonight, but I still don't think it will be by my hand,"

"I don't think it has to be," Snape said suddenly, a grin slowly growing across his pale lips.

"What do you mean?" Remus looked up and followed Snapes' line of sight. He gasped as he saw the tall, elegant figure of Albus Dumbledore walking towards them with a smile.

"Professor?" Snape called out.

"Good evening Severus," Dumbledore said warmly and nodded to Remus.

"We've hit a snag sir," Snape said quietly.

"I thought we might," The elderly headmaster nodded and held Remus' gaze. "In the event James didn't kill Tom I never thought Remus would be ale to finish the job for him,"

"You might have told me," Remus laughed weakly.

"If I'm honest Remus...I never intended for us to win this fight at all," Remus had to run that sentence over in his head several times, unsure if he heard it right. Snapes' face resembled that of an owl as his eyes widened and remained focused on Dumbledore.

"I-I I'm not sure I heard you correctly," Remus shook his head.

"I assure you, you did," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You recruited hundreds of innocent witches and wizards for a battle that you never saw us winning?" Remus asked, feeling an unknown anger rising in his chest.

"I did," Dumbledore nodded.

"Why?"

"I had no real belief that James could defeat Voldemort and I knew all too well that you could not kill him, for the simple fact that you are not a killer Remus. Along with this I knew we were vastly out numbered, a theory which has since been destroyed by our late arrivals and the help from the Forbidden Forest, but most of all I never intended for us to win because if we did...It would mean Hermiones' death," Dumbledore said, never breaking eye contact with Remus.

"Hermiones' death?" Remus asked quickly. "How?"

"Voldemort doesn't even know where she is!" Snape chimed in. "_We_ don't even know where she is right now!"

"When he took Hermione he injected her with something, I imagine he told her it was some form of truth potion or sleeping draught," Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"What was it?" Remus asked, his anger seeping into his voice.

"A binding potion,"

------------------------------------------------

James dodged a few curses and helped Professor McGonagall fight off a few attackers and healed a severe gash on her stomach.

"Thank you," McGonagall sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"I hope Remus is getting somewhere with Voldemort," James hissed, stunning a Death Eater that was lurking behind a tree. "These Death Eaters just keep coming,"

"Giving up already?" A cheeky voice came from behind James. He whipped around to see Sirius smirking with Hermione in the shadows.

"I've never been so happy to see your ugly mug," James sighed, embracing Sirius like a brother as he approached.

"You're too sweet," Sirius pretended to wipe away a tear.

"And I really am happy to see you," James said, hugging Hermione while Sirius brought McGonagall into a bear hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," Hermione said, kissing James on the cheek. "You too Professor,"

"It's wonderful to see you Hermione," Professor McGonagall said happily, embracing her ex-best student.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking at the blood stains on the middle of her teachers robes.

"Nothing James couldn't fix,"

"Soooo a paper cut?" Sirius asked, earning a smack over the back of the head from James.

"_Crucio!"_ Hermione was unprepared and dropped to the ground, twitching in agony as Fenrir Greyback sneered in the background. James and Sirius spun around immediately while Professor McGonagall fell to her knees next to Hermione, trying to comfort her. James and Sirius brandished their wands.

"_Crucio!"_ The yelled together and, under the force of two Cruciatus curses, Fenrir was thrown from his feet and landed, shrieking and writhing in pain a few feet away. Neither wizard looked in any hurry to remove their curse as Fenrir screamed and thrashed before them. Hermione gasped as the curse on her broke and she sat up slowly into McGonagall's arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Hermione nodded weakly. Fenrir could still be heard in the background as James and Sirius helped Hermione to her feet.

"Sadistic mutt," Sirius grumbled and pulled a twig from Hermione's silky curls.

"I thought I'd taken care of him earlier," Hermione muttered, trying to ignore the dull throbbing that was the familiar aftermath of the Cruciatus curse.

"I thought you had too," Sirius nodded and the four of them looked to the gasping creature on the grass.

"What do we do about him now?" James spat.

"Allow me," Hermione seethed, holding out Kingsley's wand. "_Stupefy,"_ Fenrir went rigid and Hermione cast another spell, floating him over to a group of three centaurs who looked back at her curiously. "He's a werewolf," she said simply and the vicious creatures glared down at the vicious man lying still in front of them.

"Give him a chance," One of the taller centaurs grinned and Hermione nodded, unstunning Fenrir, leaving him to the centaurs' mercy. James, Sirius, Hermione and Professor McGonagall heard a few muffled yells and thundering hooves as they walked away.

"I know I should feel guilty...But I don't," James shrugged, stunning a charging Death Eater.

"He deserved it," Sirius growled.

"There she is!" Everyone stopped and, as a knee-jerk reaction, Sirius pulled Hermione behind him. They turned to see a group of about fifteen Death Eaters pointing wands at them

"You don't have to die," One of the front attackers said calmly. "Just give us Hermione and we'll leave you alone,"

"No dice," James said coolly, also holding out his wand.

"I'll only ask twice...Give us Hermione or die," The same Death Eater said.

"Are you deaf?" James asked sarcastically. "I said no,"

"_Stupefy,"_ Professor McGonagall landed flat on her back and James stepped in front of her.

"_Incarcerous!"_ One of the Death Eaters dropped to the ground, bound by magical ropes. James was repaid however by a curse that threw him back into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Sirius and Hermione were left to deal with fourteen Death Eaters.

"Chances out of ten?" Hermione muttered.

"I'd go with around...negative ten," Sirius whispered back.

"I have an idea," Hermione looked up at Sirius with determined eyes. "Just go with it," Sirius frowned questioningly, but Hermione ignored him. The remaining Death Eaters closed a circle around the two of them.

"Changed your mind?" The leading Death Eater asked.

"No, we hav---," Sirius started to hiss.

"Yes," Hermione cut him off.

"What?" Sirius seethed, rounding on Hermione.

"Shut up," Hermione hissed at him before turning back to the group of Death Eaters. "I've changed my mind," she said simply. "Leave them alone and I'll go with you,"

"Very well," The man held out a gloved hand to Hermione, who looked back at Sirius.

"Just trust me," she whispered. "I know what I'm doing...Tell Remus," Hermione took the Death Eaters' hand and cast one last pleading look at Sirius before she let him lead her through the crowd.

------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort had seen Remus make his way to the roof and decided that he had a little time to get his hands on Hermione again. He figured that Dumbledore knew about the binding potion by now and he too would be looking for Hermione to give her the cure.

"My Lord," Wormtail squeaked.

"What is it?"

"I just got word from Sewell, he has Hermione," Voldemort smiled and turned to Wormtail.

"Good, make sure he takes her to my chambers and tell him not to leave her side for anything except my presence," he ordered smoothly.

"Yes my Lord," Wormtail bowed and waddled away to greet Sewell.

"It's hopeless Tom," Dumbledore's wise voice echoed across the room. Voldemort just chuckled and turned slowly with his normal arrogant smirk.

"Really?" he asked. "Why's that?"

"You and I both know Remus can't kill you...He is not a murderer," Dumbledore said calmly, sidling down the stone path leading up to the ebony throne that Voldemort stood before. "James will not risk it, he has his life back and I doubt for all his bravery he would be willing to throw it away so quickly,"

"Then he has finally gathered some brains,"

"Sirius would try to kill you, but Remus and James wouldn't let him," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Voldemort. "Remus would never let Hermione kill you; he wouldn't let her become a killer either,"

"So essentially...No one is going to kill me," Voldemort smirked.

"No...Not yet," Dumbledore said, stopping just a few feet from the Dark Lord. "After Hermione is broken of your binding potion however, I cannot say,"

"All the wizards who you seem to think are capable of harming me are unwilling or unable to do so...Where is the threat?" Voldemort asked, looking around as though expecting to see a man clad in black with the word 'THREAT' tattooed across his forehead.

"On the roof," Dumbledore flicked his eyes upwards.

"A riddle?" Voldemort sneered.

"A warning," Dumbledore turned form Voldemort and as he reached the door, paused without turning back. "It's a shame it came to this," he said nothing more as he continued out of the room and left Voldemort feeling a little curious, but not worried. He smiled after the old man and looked at his side, where his robes had been ripped. Voldemort fiddled with the tear and then sealed it up. Although he prided himself on always being prepared, Voldemort had to admit the centaurs were a clever surprise from the other side. He had even found himself to be a little surprised by Remus' ability.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione was pushed into a familiar bedroom and she sighed as she looked around at the black and green room. There was a guarding group of Death Eaters waiting outside the door to make sure she didn't escape and all she was meant to do was rest up for a busy morning. Hermione sat on the silk covered bed and tried to remember which floor this room was on. Her thoughts were interrupted by constant thudding noises about her. They would have been annoying until Hermione realized they were footsteps from the roof.

"I wonder what the chances are one of them will fall through the roof," Hermione giggled to herself. Before she had a chance to think anymore, Hermione jumped as there was a tap on the window. Everything froze in time as she stared at the black curtain covered window. The tapping came again and Hermione stood up off the bed, she made her way very slowly to the sound.

"Open the window Hermione," a familiar voice hissed. Hermione's heart leapt and she pulled the curtains sharply back, revealing four very welcome faces. She tried to unlatch the window, but couldn't. She shrugged to the four boys outside her window. One of whom raised his wand and the latch glowed before opening. The window swung wide open and Hermione was met with a blast of cool breeze. Sirius, James, Snape and Remus all climbed into the room. Remus didn't waste a second in running to Hermione and scooping her up in his arms. He spun her around as she laughed and squeezed him. When Hermione's feet touched the ground again, she looked over Remus' shoulder to Sirius.

"Thank you," she said quietly and Sirius winked.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, looking Hermione over.

"I'm fine now," She smiled. "But I think I need your help," Remus laughed and gripped Hermione's hand in his.

"Then I'm here for you," He assured her. "I take it you have some kind of a plan,"

"Of course I do," Hermione said proudly.

"Then spill," James said quickly.

"We need a way to contact all of those witches and wizards out there who are on our side and a way to get Dumbledore in here," Hermione said seriously.

"We can get the word out," Sirius said nudging James.

"It doesn't have to be subtle," Hermione said with a small smile. "By the time you let them know it won't matter anymore,"

"Even better," James grinned. "What do we say?"

"When I tell you, I need you to get everyone out there to Apparate back to Hogwarts," Hermione said slowly and both boys nodded.

"Hermione before you make any other plans, there's something you need to know," Remus said softly, still holding Hermione's hand.

"What is it?"

"Voldemort slipped you a binding potion after he took you," Remus could feel the anger welling up inside him again. "He dies...You die," Hermione didn't speak for several moments, she didn't cry though she just seemed to be thinking. The four boys watched her closely, waiting for a reaction.

"Okay...That changes things a bit," she finally spoke. "I need the cure,"

"Well I don't have one handy," Sirius said, patting his robes as James snickered and Snape frowned.

"This is Lord Voldemort's house right?" Remus said with a smirk.

"That's what I've been told," Hermione grinned.

"Well I assume the Dark Lord has some magical ingredients around here somewhere," Remus said obviously. "We just have to find out where,"

"Yeah," Snape said slowly. "It'll be that easy, I lived here for three years and I don't think I ever saw a fifth of this place...How do you propose we find his storeroom in a period of about an hour?"

"Well _Miss Negative_," Sirius teased. "For one we do it with a better attitude than that. You know where the storeroom isn't...So you and I go looking in the rooms you haven't checked," he suggested.

"Okay, when?"

"Now! You idiot," Sirius sighed, grabbing Snape by the sleeve and pulling him to the window.

"What are you going to do?" Snape asked Hermione over his shoulder.

"We're all getting a little revenge," Hermione said softly, looking at the wand in her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**AN:**** Hello everyone. I'm sorry I know I promised faster updates and this one took forever, but I haven't been very well lately. Caught a weird flu that for some strange reason made me blackout every few hours and I accidentally hit my head on the bench a few days ago when I woke up I was a little concussed. So I didn't have much time to write. However, I'm getting slowly better and chapters should be coming at their normal speed from now on and if they don't you know I haven't forgotten all of my wonderful readers and reviewers I'm just a little out of it ha, ha. So my apologies again and as always thanks to everyone who has reviewed and of course...ENJOY!**

_"What are we going to do?" Snape asked. _

_"We're all getting a little revenge," Hermione said softly, looking at the wand in her hand._

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Remus and James watched Snape and Sirius climb out the window and onto the roof. They put a Cloaking Charm on themselves and made their way to find the storeroom.

"How long can we give them?" James asked, closing the window.

"No more than an hour, Voldemort wouldn't trust Hermione alone for that long," Remus said pressing his ear to the front door.

"What do we do while we wait?" James sat down on the black silk bed.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.

"Tell us your plan," Remus grinned, coming away from the door. "I'm dying to know what it is," Hermione smiled back and looked out the window, as though expecting Snape and Sirius to be back already.

"Well once I'm rid of the binding potion, you, Snape, Dumbledore and I lure Voldemort here," Hermione said pacing as she usually did. "James and Sirius signal the others to Apparate while we finally take care of Lord Voldemort,"

"How?" James asked slowly.

"How what?" Hermione frowned.

"How do we finally get rid of Lord Voldemort?"

"There's nothing else we can do...We have to kill him," Hermione said somewhat nervously. "One of us will,"

"Not you," Remus said sharply.

"What?" Hermione rounded on him.

"No arguments, Hermione," Remus walked up to Hermione and looked her square in the eyes. "I will not have my fiancée turned into a murderer. I don't care who it is...I will not let you take a human life,"

"Remus I---," Hermione started indignantly.

"No Hermione," Remus cut her off sternly. "I don't want to hear it," Hermione looked up at Remus and knew all too well she was not going to win this one.

"Fine,"

"Now that you two have finished your little domestic," James smirked. "How do you plan on one of us killing Lord Voldemort?"

"In all honesty I haven't thought that far ahead, I just thought about getting everyone out there fighting, safely back to Hogwarts and the rest of us just finishing Lord Voldemort off," Hermione said, turning from Remus.

"So far our plans to kill him haven't worked that well anyway," James snickered bitterly.

"True," Remus nodded. "We may just have to wing it,"

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed. She knew that having a plan would come to nothing, so their best chance was just acting off instinct. "Wait, one of you needs to go find Dumbledore," she remembered. James looked at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked slowly.

"Oh come on you got that animal hearing and sight, you got a much better chance of finding him than I do," James said laughing.

"Okay, I'm goin'," Remus sighed. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and threw a half-hearted glare at James before slipping out of the window.

"James...Can I ask you something?" Hermione whispered when Remus had left.

"Of course," James said softly, patting the bed. Hermione sat down and James watched her closely. "What's wrong?"

"If something goes wrong tonight and the binding potion can't be broken...would you do me a favour?"

"Anything," James put his hand gingerly on Hermione's and smiled at her.

"Would you go to my house and see if my parents are alive?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What?" James cried, he put an arm around Hermione's shoulder as tears formed in her eyes. "You're parents are dead?"

"I don't know," Hermione sniffed. "Voldemort told me he killed them, but I just have to know for sure...If he was lying would you tell them I love them? And if he was telling the truth would you please make sure they have a proper burial?"

"Hermione...Of course I will," James soothed Hermione as she started to cry softly on his chest. "But something tells me you'll be able to do those things yourself,"

"I hope so,"

"Me too," James said with a growing smirk. "Because frankly that would be a really depressing trip home,"

-----------------------------------------------

A tile or two slid to the ground as Snape and Sirius made their way across the roof, looking for an unlocked window to climb back in through.

"You're the one who's supposed to know your way around this place," Sirius hissed as they found another locked door.

"Well strangely enough I didn't spend a lot of time on the roof," Snape snapped sarcastically back.

"Obviously,"

"I don't see you finding us a way in," Snape sighed, snatching Sirius' sleeve as he started to slip.

"I'm too busy trying not to fall," Sirius balanced himself.

"Wait," Snape kept hold of Sirius' sleeve. "That balcony there, I think it leads to the dining room...That's always unlocked," Both boys made their way to the doors and climbed over the balcony barrier. Sirius jumped over easily and pulled Snape over with him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Snape muttered, rubbing his knee. He walked past Sirius and pushed the French doors open easily. "Finally," he sighed and stepped into the massive black marble room cautiously. Several candles and chandeliers lit at his presence, but there was no one in sight. "It's clear," Snape called over his shoulder.

"You mean no ones in here having a nice meal?" Sirius asked, walking through the doors. "Merlin someone needs to teach these Death Eaters some priorities,"

"Shut up," Snape hissed and marched to the double doors, shaking his head. Sirius grinned to himself and followed Snapes', thin figure through the doors.

"So where are we?" Sirius asked, reaching Snapes' side.

"Second floor by the look of it," Snape looked at the walls and nodded.

"What's on this floor, then?"

"Let's see...Three bathrooms, a library, four studies, dining room and kitchen, one of three ballrooms and cauldron lab," Snape counted the rooms off on his fingers.

"Is that all?" Sirius sneered.

"Those are the only rooms I know of anyway," Snape said, ignoring Sirius' quip. "But if we are looking for a store room I don't think a quick look around the cauldron lab would hurt,"

"Lead the way," Sirius motioned forward and Snape smirked. They walked down the emerald green carpeted hall and past several abusive portraits and dark doors until they reached a faded mahogany door with bleached patches.

"This is it," Snape stopped and looked at the handle.

"You turn it," Sirius whispered.

"Gee Sirius you could give Merlin a run for his Galleons," Snape retorted. "As far as I remember this door was always locked with a charm and a curse and I'm not sure which ones,"

"Try Alohamora," Sirius shrugged.

"Might as well," Snape pointed his wand at the stained door handle and muttered the charm. Both Snape and Sirius heard the click of the lock. "Now for the curse,"

"What ones has he used before?"

"Usually something to do with fire," Snape muttered.

"Well that's simple," Sirius pushed forward and aimed at the handle. "_Aguamenti_," He said and a cloud of steam floated off the silver knob.

"Hmmm...Not bad," Snape conceded with a small sneer. They pushed the door open carefully and couldn't even see if they had the right room at first. There was not a single ray of light in the whole room; it was just a black space before them.

"Love the décor," Sirius snickered.

"Yes, it does have a certain something, doesn't it?" Snape agreed, looking around the invisible space.

"A certain..._No lights_ quality," Sirius said in a posh voice.

"_Lumos,"_ The whole room lit up thanks to Snapes' wand and both boys knew at once that they were in the right pace. The room was deceivingly big and had wall to wall shelves filled with odd shaped jars that contained even stranger looking substances. There were five large cauldrons at the front of the room on pedestals and one of them was emitting poison green smoke.

"That's doesn't look good," Sirius whispered, looking at the cauldron as he and Snape made their way along the walls.

"So don't stick your head in that cauldron and we'll be fine," Snape muttered, running slightly bloody, pale fingers across some labels.

"Find anything, Professor Obvious?" Sirius hissed.

"Not yet, but if you helped we'd find it faster," Snape said, wrinkling his nose at a jar of shriveled insects.

"What are we actually looking for?" Sirius asked, jumping a little as a bright red something scurried across one of the shelves in front of him.

"Powdered Selkie skin, Oak root and Zora scales," Snape said, taking a jar from the shelf. "I found the Oak root,"

"Selkie skin," Sirius announced, holding out a labeled sack. "What do Zora scales look like?"

"Either bright red, green, blue or yellow," Snape said, taking the Selkie skin from Sirius and going to one of the cauldrons.

"Bingo," Sirius threw a jar of rainbow coloured scales up to Snape. Snape pulled out four oak roots and laid them on a small table. He took out his wand and magically cut them into eleven equal parts. Snape threw them loosely into the cauldron and then slowly counted out exactly eighty-one Zora scales and two very carefully hand measured cups of Selkie skin. As soon as the silver powder hit the other two ingredients, a puff of smoke flew up and Snape ducked below it.

"Sirius get under the smoke," he hissed as Sirius just looked around.

"Why?" he asked, kneeling down.

"This potion is only for people under a binding spell, if we breathe it in we'll be bound to each other," Sirius shivered.

"Scary thought,"

"Tell me about it," Snape slowly got to his feet as the cloud disappeared. He conjured a small phial and scooped the bright mixture into it.

"Is that all?" Sirius asked, brushing off his already ripped and stained robes.

"That's it," Snape nodded and put his phial into his robes. "Let's get back to the others," Sirius followed Snape to the doors and climbed his way carefully back onto the roof where they saw Remus climbing down onto the next level. Snape and Sirius exchanged confused glances and moved quickly forward.

"Remus...Remus," Sirius whispered sharply. Remus' head shot up and he smiled with relief when he saw who it was.

"Hey, did you find the antidote?" he asked, looking around.

"Yep, it's safe," Snape assured him, patting his robe pocket gently. "Where are you off to?"

"Got to find Dumbledore," Remus said, making his way back down the roof. He dangled his feet over the side and gripped the edge of the roof. "Hermione and James are still in the room though,"

"When do you think you'll be back?" Sirius asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Not long, give me half an hour," Remus said, holding himself up and just peering over the edge of the roof. "See you soon," he grinned and dropped out of sight. Snape and Sirius stared at the stop where Remus' face had been for a few moments.

"You know sometimes I wonder if Remus is a little strange," Snape snickered and Sirius nodded as they went on their way.

"Oh believe me he is," The two boys kept to the far end of the roof in the shadows to avoid being seen. Now that they weren't looking for a way in the trip was much quicker and they reached the bedroom window in no time. Sirius tapped and waited as James threw open the window and helped his two friends climb through. Snape pulled the antidote from his robes quickly and walked up to Hermione.

"Here, drink this," he ordered. Hermione sniffed the concoction and looked up at Snape with a small smile. "Just drink it," he sighed. Hermione drank the powered potion in one gulp. She scrunched up her face in disgust and glared at Snape.

"That was gross," she coughed.

"I didn't make it taste bad on purpose," Snape insisted with a smirk.

"So you say," Hermione said suspiciously. "Did you see Remus?"

"Yeah, he jumped off the roof and was on his way to find Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said with a frown. "Don't know why he didn't just levitate,"

"Someone would have noticed that," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "If Remus Lupin, the wizard Voldemort wants to kill, just goes floating down from the roof I think at least one Death Eater is likely to notice,"

"I don't know...Death Eaters don't notice much," James grinned.

"I know I shouldn't be offended," Snape said calmly. "But I am,"

"Don't worry, you're not a dumb Death Eater...Anymore," Sirius said with a sly smile.

"You're too kind,"

"I try,"

"Children, settle down," Hermione sighed and Sirius and Snape just poked tongues at each other. Voices suddenly were audible from the other side of the door and Sirius, James, Snape and Hermione all cast panicked looks at each other. "You have to hide," Hermione hissed. James got off the bed and hid in a large black wardrobe, Sirius climbed out onto the roof and crouched beneath the window and Snape ran into the bathroom, just closing the door as a key entered the front door lock. Hermione looked around, making sure the three boys were out of sight before sitting on the end of the bed with her head in her hands, trying to look upset and worried. Hermione didn't look up as the door opened and closed and the room seemed instantly colder.

"Welcome back," a smooth, silky voice sent shivers down Hermiones' spine. She instinctively recoiled in disgust as the footsteps approached. "Playing the silent game again are we?"

"Do you really think you're going to win this fight?" Hermione asked, still not looking up.

"So far as I can see I already have," Voldemort smirked.

"How do you figure that?" Hermione challenged him.

"To the victor go the spoils," Lord Voldemort sidled forward and Hermione stood up off the bed and glared straight at the Dark Lord.

"I dare you," she hissed. Lord Voldemort stepped sharply forward, but Hermione whipped out Kingsley's wand and held it to his throat. Voldemort paused and allowed an impressed grin to grace his lips.

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" he mused.

"Don't try me," Hermione warned calmly. "I am powerful, I am armed and I am really sick of you,"

"Armed or not my dear, you are no match for me and you know it," Voldemort smirked and looked down at the wand Hermione was brandishing. Hermiones' heart leapt, she knew Voldemort was right, but needed to make him believe she was some kind of a threat to buy Remus some time.

"You said it yourself," Hermione stepped a little forward and made sure she kept eye contact with Voldemort. "In a lot of aspects you and I are equally matched,"

"My love I have seen inside your mind several times and I know all too well that for all of your bravery and stubborn determination...You still fear me,"

"I don't fear you," Hermione said softly.

"You can't lie to me Hermione," Voldemort reached up with one spidery pale hand and made to grab the wand which Hermione pressed further into his neck. He smirked down at Hermione, who has feeling more and more nervous.

"You think you've got everything covered don't you?" Hermione asked, amazed at the steadiness of her voice.

"I believe I have," Voldemort nodded.

"You think that if I try to kill you, I'll feel the pain too because of that binding potion you slipped me while I was only just conscious...Very Slytherin of you by the way," Hermione said with a bitter grin and Voldemort's look of supreme arrogance dropped a notch for a mere second. "I wonder though...If you thought to have a contingency plan if I found an antidote, if I was no longer bound to you?" Voldemort didn't say anything and Hermione could almost hear the three hidden boys silently cheering and smiling.

"Not only am I curious as to how you know about the potion...But how you would find an antidote when my guards tell me you haven't left this room," Voldemort finally spoke.

"Let me give you a little hint," Hermione leant forward a little. "If you're going to lock someone in a room and guard the front door...Don't leave them in a room with a window,"

"Sound advice it would seem," Lord Voldemort sighed as he looked at the window.

"A young girl has exceeded all of your expectations and avoided all of your traps. You have been beaten at your own game by a witch, who in magical years is barely an adult. How does that feel...Lord Voldemort?" Hermione asked her eyes fierce and her tone unyielding.

"Unfamiliar," he said softly. "But I like a challenge and there is one last little trick up my robes that I'm not sure you prepared for...,"

"Really?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"I'll tell you, but first...," Lord Voldemort straightened up and his arrogant smile returned to his face. "I would like for James to come out of my wardrobe, Sirius to come back in the room and Snape to get out of my bathroom...I think they should hear this too,"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**AN: Okay only two more chapters to go and my weird little two-parter will finally be over. There is another story in the making with an OC that I have been creating for quite a while now that I am very proud of so if you have the time give it a read once it's posted. The next one won't involve time travel and will have Ron & Harry in it. **

**As always I will be largely ignoring the HP books and just doing my own thing ha, ha. If that bothers you then I suggest you avoid any of my FanFics. And if anyone has any requests for plot-lines or One Shots they would like to read then let me know...I like a challenge. **

**As always if I could hug my reviewers I so would, thank you all so much for not only taking the time to read, but also give feedback. ENJOY! **

_"I would like for James to come out of my wardrobe, Sirius to come back in the room and Snape to get out of my bathroom...I think they should hear this too," _

----------------------------------------

Hermione flinched a little and felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach as she tried to think of another plan. Voldemort looked down at Hermione with a smile and tilted his head to the side patronizingly. Hermione avoided eye contact and prayed that the three boys would have enough brains to Apparate rather than show themselves. Her hopes rose again as a few seconds ticked past and there was sign of the two Gryffindors and ex-Death Eater.

"I think you're getting paranoid," Hermione said, regaining her composure. Lord Voldemort just cocked an eyebrow and looked around; realizing the boys probably weren't there anymore. "Go on then," Hermione urged him. "What's this trick?"

"And spoil the surprise?" Hermione frowned at the dodge and then thought of something that made her grin.

"That _was_ your trick," she said slowly with a growing smile. "You thought you would catch the boys...That was it, wasn't it?" Lord Voldemort said nothing and Hermione instantly knew she was right. "You really are out of ideas,"

"Wishful thinking, my dear," Voldemort hissed arrogantly, but Hermione didn't back down.

"Prove it," she challenged calmly. "What are you going to do?" Hermione watched Voldemort with wary eyes as he continued to stare at her with his resolute, unemotional mask. Nothing was said for several minutes and Hermione didn't have time to duck as a long, pale hand came down hard across her face. She squeaked as she fell down to the ground and Kingsley's wand slid across the room. Hermione turned over, cupping her burning face. Voldemort looked over Hermiones' huddled form and let out a soft hiss of approval. Her long cinnamon locks were draped over her shoulders and neck. There was a fierce flame dancing in Hermiones' eyes as she glared steadily up at him.

"You look so beautiful at my feet, Hermione," Voldemort said, his voice rich and velvety. "You'd look more beautiful still at my side,"

"I think you'd look handsome six feet under," Hermione spat back. She went to stand back up, but Voldemort leant down. She froze and drew her knees up to her chest as a kind of barrier.

"Very brave considering your friends just left you here," Voldemort sneered, but Hermione didn't even flinch.

"They only stay when someone's actually a threat," Hermione kicked her legs out and her feet connected sharply with Voldemorts' chest. He was thrown off balance and Hermione jumped to her feet and ran to the window. She threw open the glass shutters and only had one leg out when a strong, pale arm snaked around her waist and dragged her back into the room. Hermione was ready for this and jerked her elbow back into Voldemorts' stomach. _Where magic fails, violence prevails._ Hermione smirked at the thought and once again threw a leg out the window only to feel two more pairs of hands on her. But this time it was from the other side of the window. Hermione smiled as Snape and James lifted Hermione out onto the roof.

"God damn Hermione," James said looking at Hermione in a state of awe. "Remind me not to piss you off...Ever,"

"C'mon," Sirius grabbed Hermione by the arm and all four of them made their way gingerly across the roof. "James you and I need to get the groundlings out of here,"

"Hermione you and I are going to wait on the roof for Dumbledore and Remus," Snape said, taking out his wand. As Hermione went to do the same she realized it was still on the floor in Voldemort's bedroom.

"Oh hell," Hermione said out loud.

"What?" Sirius frowned.

"M---Kingsley's wand is still in the bedroom," Hermione sighed.

"So? Leave it there," James shrugged, turning to Sirius. "We should go now, no need to draw this whole thing out,"

"Whoa," Hermione interrupted. "I can't just leave it there,"

"Why not?" Sirius asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"Call me old fashioned, but standing on the roof of the Dark Lord's manor when he is trying to kidnap you...unarmed isn't the best idea," Hermione said snidely. Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but Snape cut him off.

"She's right, you too get the others back to Hogwarts and we'll go get Kingsley's wand back," Hermione smiled warmly at Snape who grinned a little.

"Fine...Just be careful," Sirius sighed. "Remus and Dumbledore we'll be back in a few minutes so hurry,"

"Quick as the wind passing through your ears," Snape smiled in feigned politeness.

"You wait 'till we get back to Hogwarts," Sirius warned playfully.

"Yes dear," Snape rolled his eyes and waved his hands at Sirius and James dismissively. "Go already; don't keep the nice fighters waiting,"

"We'll see you both at home," James said, it sounded more like a question to Hermione, but she didn't say anything.

"Definitely," Snape said confidently. James and Sirius both pointed their wands out at the grounds.

"_Accio Broom,"_ They said in unison and two brooms came speeding through the rapidly shadowing sky towards them. Hermione waved and blew two kisses while Snape just nodded as the two boys took off silently into the night. Their figures were silhouetted against the ivory moon like some kind of cliché muggle Halloween card. Snape grabbed Hermiones' arm gently to steer her back to the bedroom window, but she pulled away.

"Please, I just want to make sure they get away okay," Hermione said softly and Snape just nodded, looking around cautiously. James and Sirius flew next to each other above the battling group on the ground. Snape and Hermione watched as both boys started to glow bright red. They both slowly turned into incandescent crimson orbs in the sky and suddenly shot off in their own directions. They moved in precise patterns across the ebony blanket, forming surprisingly neat letters.

"They're disturbingly coordinated together," Snape muttered and Hermione stifled a laugh, but had to admit he was right. Finally James and Sirius stopped glittering and disappeared behind the shine of scarlet script that read: _CATS, BADGERS, BIRDS AND REPTILES GO HOME._ This time Hermione couldn't hold back a laugh and even Snape let out an amused chuckle.

"Subtle," Hermione shook her head.

"C'mon we really need to go now," Snape said softly as witches and wizards started to disappear from the grounds. Hermione nodded and held on to Snape's arm as he carefully led them both back to the window.

"I never thought I would be walking _willingly_ back to Voldemorts' bedroom window," Hermione scoffed bitterly.

"Well it's for Kingsley," Snape shrugged with a cunning glance towards Hermione, who jumped a little.

"I-I-it's just for defense," she stuttered.

"Hermione I'm not an idiot," Snape sighed. "It's alright that you want to keep something of Kingsley...Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't know, I guess wanting something to _remind_ me of Kingsley only really reminds me that he's gone," Hermione said, feeling a lump rising in her throat.

"I understand," Snape said softly.

"Thanks," They reached the still open window and Snape held out an arm to stop Hermione.

"Let me go in first," he whispered.

"Why?" Hermione asked stiffly.

"Well he doesn't want to marry _me_," Snape sassed and Hermione just motioned for him to go ahead. Severus' tall, long haired figure crept up to the window and he peered gradually through the glass side panels. "We're fine," he called out.

"He's gone?" Hermione asked suspiciously, standing next to Snape.

"Looks like it," Snape shrugged. "Hurry up anyway," he added nervously and Hermione nodded, gracefully threading her legs through the window. She turned to see Snape following her in. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. "What are you doing?"

"One can move around quieter than two, just look out for anyone coming," Hermione said with a smirk. Snape poked his tongue out, but stayed out on the roof all the same. Hermione shook her head and quickly scanned the room for any sign of Kingsley's burgundy wand. It didn't take long before she spotted it under Voldemort's bed. "Of course," she sighed, walking briskly to the silk covered bed and dropping to her knees.

"Hermione," Snape's urgent hiss came from the window. "Move it, someone's coming," Hermione froze momentarily before making the snap decision to slide under the heavily carved bed, snatch the wand and hide. Snape's peaked face disappeared from the window as the bedroom door opened and Hermione held her breath. Black dress shoes and the hem of a familiar dark cloak swirled past her face, followed by the uniform step of Death Eaters.

"They're all leaving my lord, there was apparently a message written by the Black boy and Potter boy," A Death Eater with a slight lisp nervously informed Voldemort.

"That's not what I asked," The Dark Lord's sinister, intimidating voice said calmly. "I asked if Remus, Hermione or their three little pets had been found yet,"

"W-w-w-we don't know...My lord," Hermione could practically hear the man cringing and she definitely heard the weight of his body come crashing to the ground as he screamed under the Cruciatus curse.

"Find them," Voldemort said simply, but those two words dripped with malice that made Hermione shudder.

"Dead or alive, sir?" Hermione watched another pair of plain grey shoes stepped forward. Voldemort was silent for a few moments and when he answered Hermione could virtually hear his leer.

"I want Remus alive and anyone who harms Hermione will suffer, as for the other three...Be creative," Hermione had to do something, she had to stall them and there was only one thing she could do. She pointed Kingsley's wand at the feet of the Death Eater who had spoken and cast a fire charm. As he jumped and patted out the steadily rising flames Hermione slid from under the bed and used the distraction to get close enough to the window to hiss hurriedly at Snape.

"Get Remus and Dumbledore, tell James and Sirius to run," she slammed the window shutters in Snapes' face before he could argue. The flames were out and Hermione gained a look of serene indifference just as Voldemort noticed her presence.

"Speak of the devil," Voldemort mocked.

"No, but in my current state close enough," Hermione smirked back.

"Where did all of your little allies go?" Voldemort sneered, twirling his wand in unnaturally long fingers.

"Got bored I imagine," Hermione shrugged.

"Sharp tongue,"

"Make one move towards me and I swear to Merlin I'll hex your head so far up your butt you'll spend the rest of your life stumbling around looking for the light switch," Hermione warned poisonously.

"How dare you, you insolent Mudblo---," One of the five Death Eaters stepped forward, but didn't even get his insult out before his throat was slashed by an invisible blade. Hermione screamed and put her hands over her mouth as the Death Eater stumbled weakly. He clawed at the gash draining his lifeblood and collapsed in a lifeless heap at the Dark Lords feet. Voldemort cast a brief, blank look down at the dead Death Eater and just shrugged a little. Hermione's breathing was short and sharp as she tried to calm herself.

"I'm not sure why I recruited him," he muttered nonchalantly. Hermione couldn't find her voice. She had seen a few deaths, but none as sudden or violent. "Where are they Hermione?" Something inside the deceptively delicate Gryffindor girl snapped at that moment. She looked up at the cold-blooded monster in front up her and didn't bat an eyelid.

"I'm not sure...They didn't leave a forwarding address," She quipped. Hermione yelped as she was suddenly dragged back towards the green and silver bed. She grimaced as her wrists crashed against the bedposts and were tied by ropes that appeared seemingly from thin air.

"Answer me Hermione," Voldemort said in a sing-song voice, amused by Hermione's attempts to break free.

"Sorry I'm a little tied up right now," Hermione smiled sweetly, but flinched sharply as the bonds tightened considerably.

"That one was painful, love," Hermione turned to see three pairs of feet came through the window. She looked over to see Remus, Dumbledore and Snape all holding their wands out firmly.

"Isn't this a lovely reunion," Voldemort sneered across at Hermione. Snape growled, pocketed his wand and walked quickly over to the bound girl.

"Are you alright?" Snape whispered. Hermione just sighed with relief and nodded.

"Yeah, just please untie me," she smiled warmly back. Severus quickly untied Hermione and ran a gentle hand over the already appearing red marks. Lord Voldemort clicked his tongue in mock disparagement.

"Look at you now Severus," he said with his trademark grin. "You have gone from a respectable Death Eater to one of Dumbledore's' Mudblood-loving lackeys,"

"Just because he's moving up in the world," Hermione snapped, free and more defensive than ever. Snape smiled gratefully at Hermione and continued to glare at Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"I made my choice and, unlike my life as a Death Eater, I regret nothing," Snape said firmly and Hermione saw him and Remus exchange proud glances.

"Then you were never fit to be a Death Eater," Voldemort said coldly.

"I take that as a compliment," Snape snarled.

"I don't have time to debate with a worthless traitor," Voldemort waved a dismissive hand and looked straight at Remus. "Where are the other two?"

"Two who?...That rhymes," Remus blinked stupidly and Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Don't play dumb with me," Voldemort hissed.

"He's not playing," Snape snickered.

"So not the time," Remus said exasperatedly and turned to Voldemort. "Why do you want to know?"

"Some of my Death Eaters want..._Words_ with them,"

"Can I take a message?"

"No need," Everyone turned to see Sirius climbing through the window, flanked by James. Hermione smiled as they appeared unharmed, but quickly realized this was probably the worst place for them to be.

"How good of you to show," Voldemort said condescendingly.

"Yes well I know how you worry about us when we're gone for too long," James said, calmly advancing and winking at Hermione as he passed her. "Now there was something about words?"

"Yes...," Voldemort turned his attention from Sirius briefly to his Death Eaters and his smirk just grew wider. "Sick 'em," The Death Eaters grinned as James and Sirius brandished their wands calmly.

"Get along little doggy," James said in a mock accent.

"Not in my room if you please," Voldemort waved his wand lazily and suddenly James, Sirius and Death Eaters alike rose from the ground and were sent out the door. 

"Tom, this is over," Dumbledore finally spoke. Hermione had almost forgotten he was in the room. "Both sides have lost more than they needed to,"

"Sacrifices must be made, Dumbledore," Lord Voldemort shrugged.

"For what?" All eyes turned to an exasperated Hermione. "What did all those witches and wizards out there die for?"

"What did your side die for?" Voldemort responded.

"They died to protect people they love and so they could look themselves in the mirror and know they at least tried to help," Hermione retorted confidently. "Much better motive than pure evil and spite, don't you think?"

"Not particularly," Voldemort sneered.

"Then that's your loss," Hermione shrugged. There was a muffled shout from outside and Remus suddenly reached out and snatched up Hermione's wrist and jerked her between himself and Dumbledore.

"I want you to stay away from us _Tom,_" Remus said, his voice peaceful, but unusually barbed. "And since threats didn't work last time I'm going to opt for a more permanent option this time," Remus stunned Voldemort, rushed forward and produced a small silver dagger. "How long?" he called over his shoulder.

"Three minutes," Dumbledore answered calmly, Hermione looked questioningly between them, but sensed she should probably just stay silent for now. Remus nodded curtly and turned back to Voldemort who, even though he was stunned, radiated a menacing power.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir of Salazar Slytherin I, Remus John Lupin, heir of Godric Gryffindor bind you," Remus chanted evenly "I bind you to your rightful place and on promise of death forbid you to enter or interfere with my life for as long as your natural life allows, in return I shall mirror this bond. Your promise shall flow in my blood and my promise in yours," Remus placed the tip of the dagger into Voldemorts' pale palm and slit a straight line. Without hesitation, he did the same to his own scarred hand. "On the honor of our noble ancestors, the bond will not be broken," Remus grasped Voldemorts' bleeding hand in his own and flinched as their blood made contact.

"One minute Remus," Dumbledore said as Hermione watched in confused and proud fascination. With what seemed like a lot of effort Remus parted their hands and healed both wounds.

"Thanks for your cooperation," Remus said politely and walked back to Hermione, gasping her hand gently, yet possessively in his own. "Oh and one more thing," He and Hermione walked over to the stunned Dark Lord who was gradually starting to move again. "Come anywhere near my Hermione again and I won't hesitate to slit your throat from ear to ear," Hermione shivered at his tone, it was colder than she had ever heard him use before. "And now we take our leave," Remus bowed cordially and slipped a hand around Hermione's waist, pulling her close to his side. "Ready?"

"No let's stay," Hermione said sarcastically.

"That's my lioness," Remus smiled proudly and pressed his lips to hers as they apparated with Dumbledore back to Hogwarts...back home.


	25. The Final Chapter

**Chapter 25**

**AN:**** Are you excited? It's the final chapter of my sequel and the final of this particular plot. Thanks to everyone who has read both stories as my first FanFics the amount of positive reviews and feedback I got was amazing so again thank you!...ENJOY!**

_"That's my lioness," Remus smiled proudly and pressed his lips to hers as they apparated with Dumbledore back to Hogwarts...back home. _

------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was once again filled with witches and wizards, looking a little more dishevelled than last time and fewer in number. Several were lying still on the floor while being attended too by Hogwarts staff and senior students. Some had cloaks pulled over their faces and crying figures at their sides while others were smiling weakly in an attempt to remain strong. When they arrived Hermione found herself searching the uneasy crowd for any sign of Kingsley. Although she knew his gored body was still on the balcony of Riddle Manor, she couldn't help but hope. His wand in her pocket suddenly seemed to weigh a tonne as the image of Kingsley's bloody body swirled before Hermione's eyes. She could feel a pang of guilt hit her and lump raise in her throat that she fought back as Remus' gentle hand closed around her own. Remus leant in close to Hermione's ear and spoke softly.

"We have to go to Dumbledore's' office," he tugged on her hand gently and Hermione allowed herself to be led to the familiar stone gargoyle. Remus uttered the password, but Hermione didn't even hear it. She even had to be led off the rotating platform by her fiancée. Sirius, James, Snape, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were already there waiting.

"Oh thank Merlin," McGonagall sighed, running up and embracing Hermione tightly, bringing her out of her grieving daze. "I was so worried," Remus smiled warmly at the Professor and looked over at James and Sirius, who had a few cuts and bruises but looked no worse for wear. Dumbledore was behind his desk, looking as though he had just come back from a pleasant lunch with friends.

"Welcome back," Dumbledore said serenely.

"Thank you Professor," Remus and Hermione sat next to the other three in front of the desk.

"First things first," The headmaster shifted. "Is anyone hurt?" Hermione was aching like mad from the last few days, but said nothing as she had too many questions to ask and wasn't willing to waste time by going to the Hospital Wing. Remus looked from her to the other three boys. All just shook their heads and Hermione looked down as Dumbledore's blue eyes penetrated her own. Before Dumbledore could say anything, Hermione needed to satisfy her curiosity.

"Secondly, I have a few...Well actually a lot of questions," Hermione said, wincing a little as she straightened up.

"Yeah, me too," James nodded. "But ladies first,"

"Thank you, the big one first...Why is James still alive?" Hermione asked. "No offence,"

"Yeah thanks,"

"Not that I'm complaining, but how is it possible?" Hermione said with a small apologetic smile at James.

"The spell was completed," Dumbledore said simply, looking at Hermione expectantly. She frowned at him and shook her head, wondering if Dumbledore had been in the same room as her when it happened.

"No it wasn't," she corrected. "James didn't ki---," Dumbledore smiled widely as a flicker of realization flashed through Hermione's honey eyes. "He didn't need to,"

"I didn't?!" James cried, making the whole room jump.

"Shut up," Sirius punched James in the arm. "Why not, Hermione?"

"The spell, it said that James had to revenge on the person who murdered him, didn't it?" Hermione turned to Remus, who smiled proudly at his girl and nodded. "_Revenge_, not death...James you got your revenge by taking me away,"

"I did?"

"Yeah, I think that whatever Voldemort felt for me was his own sick and twisted version of _love_...Professor?"

"I think you're right Hermione," Dumbledore said, beaming at the beautiful girl. "Voldemort definitely felt something for you that he hadn't experienced before,"

"Exactly," Hermione said triumphantly, getting to her feet with Remus. "And James you coming to rescue me made him lose that...You made him feel the same pain he caused you and the people you left behind, that's revenge,"

"It is?" James asked dumbly and Snape sighed.

"Merlin's sake you're an idiot James," Hermione ignored Snape and turned to James.

"If the spell had meant for you to kill Voldemort then that would just create a vicious circle," she said simply. "The Death Eaters would be able to resurrect Voldemort with the same spell Remus and the others used and would come after you and it would just keep going and going," Hermione finished and smiled at Remus.

"You knew that didn't you?" Remus shrugged offhandedly and Hermione looped her arms around his waist. "That's why you didn't kill Voldemort...You didn't have to,"

"Wait, you knew?" James said, getting to his feet now.

"Well of course I did," Remus said with a little smile. "You didn't honestly think I just picked some random spell did you?" James and Sirius shifted uncomfortably and Remus gaped at them indignantly. "You did!"

"Well you weren't very specific about the spell," Sirius said nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"You guys didn't trust me...Oh you all suck," Remus said, frowning at Hermione who he could feel laughing.

"Remus---,"

"No it's official,"

"We just---,"

"Look for it in tomorrows Daily Prophet: _JAMES, SIRIUS AND SNAPE ALL SUCK_," Remus said, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Snape said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it," Remus narrowed his eyes at Snape who nodded guiltily.

"Change of subject, please," Hermione patted Remus' chest. "That spell...When you stunned Voldemort,"

"Oh that was a really old binding spell I found when I was looking for the resurrection spell...That no one trusted me about," he added childishly. "The founders of Hogwarts made it after they started to have doubts about Salazar Slytherin. So I figured since we both have founders blood it would still work,"

"And that's why I love you," Hermione cooed softly and Remus kissed the top of her head. Snape opened his mouth, no doubt for some smart ass comment, but stopped as Hermione unexpectedly went limp in Remus' arms.

"Hermione?" Remus shook Hermione gently, panic clear in his voice. Without a second word, Remus scooped her up in his arms and marched out of Dumbledore's office and straight to the hospital wing. He kicked open the door and laid Hermione down on the nearest bed. "Matron!" he called and a tall woman with straw coloured hair and doe eyes, looking ridiculously like a miniature giraffe, came scuttling around the corner.

"Yes, yes?" she said, straightening her gown.

"Hermione just collapsed, I need you to help her," Remus said in a purposely calm tone. The matron just nodded and started bustling around Hermione, always under Remus' protective gaze. It only took a few minutes before Sirius, James, Snape and Dumbledore came skidding into the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, running to Remus' side.

"Mostly fatigue I think," Remus said in a monotone, not taking his eyes from Hermione's finally peaceful face.

"She has been through a lot over the past few days, Sirius," Dumbledore reminded him politely. "It amazes me she made it this far,"

"Not me," Remus said softly, a fond grin creeping across his lips.

"Will she be alright?" James asked the matron who had been humming in an attempt not to eavesdrop on the visitors.

"Oh yes dear, give her a day or two and she will be old self again," she assured him cheerfully.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, stepping closer to Hermione and brushing one stray curl from her eyes tenderly.

"As far as I can tell she has two cracked ribs, a lot of internal trauma, a couple of dislocations and other than that just a lot of scrapes and bruises," The matron said at top speed, so that Remus and the others needed a second to decipher what she had told them.

"But she will recover?" Snape pressed unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"Oh yes, she is a fighter this one," The matron smiled kindly at them all and bowed back to her little room at the end of the ward. James clasped Remus' shoulder reassuringly and Sirius did the same.

"She'll be fine," Sirius said coolly. "She's stronger than this,"

"I know," Remus nodded and drew up a chair next to the bed. The entire group sat, only speaking in short bursts, for hours just watching over Hermione as she slept. Dumbledore had to leave as he felt he needed to give the students and staff some kind of explanation for the night's events. Remus said he understood, he couldn't imagine what the school would think when they walked into the Great Hall expecting breakfast and finding hundreds of wounded witches and wizards instead. The four boys were left alone, save the occasional visit from the matron to see if they wanted any pumpkin juice. Sirius and James spent an hour defending their rather graceful display of flying earlier to Snape who said it was a little suspicious. They both claimed it was just because of their quidditch skills, but the ex-Death Eater didn't seem convinced even though he dropped the subject. Eventually Snape and James fell asleep against the wall as the sun began to rise and peek through the windows. Sirius' head was dipping up and down, but Remus had never felt more awake as Hermione began to stir slightly. He shuffled closer and entwined his fingers with Hermione's delicate ones. Her eyes gradually fluttered open and immediately made contact with Remus'. She forced a small, but genuine smile.

"Hey you," she whispered. Remus smiled back and brushed Hermione's hair back lovingly.

"Hi," he said a little hoarsely. "Good to have you back,"

"Good to be back," Hermione tried to sit up, but Remus gently held her down in the blankets.

"Not yet love, just rest for a while," he instructed softly and Hermione felt far too weak to argue with him anyway. She just sank back into the bed before a random troubling thought dawned on her.

_Where was Neptune?_ Remus noticed the change in her expression and clasped her hand tighter.

"What is it?"

"Where's Neptune?" she asked out loud, looking around the hospital wing as though expecting him to be resting on her night-table.

"Who's Neptune?" Remus repeated.

_Neptune!_ Hermione used her mind to call her friend. _ Neptune where are you?_ Remus started to worry as Hermione remained silent, but looked around the room frantically. He was about to call the matron when her expression relaxed and brightened considerably. He followed her gaze to the Wing entrance and frowned as a he saw what looked like an electric blue snake make its way swiftly to Hermione's bed. "He's Neptune," Hermione answered softly.

_You're alright!_ Neptune said happily, slithering up the bed legs and onto the covers. Hermione reached out a free hand and stroked the Zora affectionately.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Hermione sighed as Neptune purred. She nearly laughed at Remus' clearly confused look. As she went to explain just as Sirius jerked awake.

"Hey Hermione you're---," He froze as he saw Neptune. "Whoa watch out there's a blue...Thing!" Hermione burst into laughter and looked into Neptune's cheery eyes.

"This is Neptune, he's a Zora and it's probably thanks to him I stayed sane in that Manor," Hermione felt a lump rising in her throat as she thought of the comfort Neptune had given her when she had needed it the most. "He's my friend," Remus' frown turned into a grateful grin.

"Thank you Neptune," he said politely. "I owe you,"

_It was my pleasure_. Hermione repeated the message for Remus who just nodded cordially.

"Hinkypunks...Trying...Trying to steal undies!" James sat bold upright and looked around wildly. Remus and Sirius looked at him in shock for a couple of seconds before laughing to the point of tears. James turned bright red and glared at his friends. Snape had woken up from James' outburst and was just sneering. "Don't say a word," James hissed.

"Not even to warn you about advancing Hinkypunks?" Snape asked innocently and James huffed.

"I hate all of you," he seethed and jumped grumpily to his feet.

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for two days and Remus didn't leave her side for one minute. Sirius, James and Snape came in and out between flights to inform families of people who had died during the fight. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall also poked their heads in at least five times a day to check on Hermione. When she was strong enough to walk, Hermione and Remus were both more than ready to go back to their house. The group gathered in front of the Hogwarts gates and said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for everything Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said as the old man embraced her like a daughter. "I know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and I love you so much for that," she laughed a little as did Dumbledore.

"Hermione if I had thought to have a daughter in my younger years and she had turned out even the slightest bit like you...You wouldn't find a father more proud," Dumbledore said, beaming down at Hermione, who was fighting back tears.

"You _do_ have a daughter like me," she said softly. Hermione would wonder for years to come if she actually saw a tear roll down Dumbledore's cheek at that moment or if it was just a reflection from his glasses. She heard Remus thank the wise old wizard and say something about a favour in a few months, but when Hermione asked about it Remus would just smile slyly and say she would know soon enough. James, Sirius and Snape flew back to Grimauld Place with Remus and Hermione and in a few months had magically built adjoining flats onto the existing house.

--------------------------------------------

In the few weeks after her rescue, Hermione and Remus organised their wedding. They both decided that they weren't willing to wait any longer. After their ordeal Remus and Hermione knew that time was too short to hold something so important off for trivial reasons. The only downside to the wedding was that Hermione's parents wouldn't be there to see it.

The second she got into the house Hermione had flooed to her parents house and immediately wished she hadn't. It didn't look like warm, comforting family home she remembered. There was very little left in tact, including her Mum and Dad. Remus had shielded Hermione's eyes in an attempt to protect her from the horrible scene in front of them, but he was too late and Hermione saw the limp, mangled bodies of her parents on the living room floor. After searching the house for anything worth salvaging Remus took a desperately distraught Hermione back to Grimauld Place, where he sat up with her the whole night as she cried in his arms. The next day was spent reminiscing over happy memories both had of the Granger's and Remus suggested they postpone the wedding even more until Hermione was ready. Naturally Hermione had told him that was unnecessary and that having the wedding and gaining someone else she could call family was exactly what she needed. Remus said he understood and the planning continued. Their guest list ran over four hundred guests long and Dumbledore had permitted them the use of the Hogwarts grounds for the ceremony. He had also permitted them to bury Kingsley's wand in the ground at Hogwarts as a kind of funeral.

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Hermione was in a marquee next to Hagrid's hut with Professor McGonagall getting ready. Her hair was held up in a bun by a white jewelled rose clip and several loose curls rested on her milky shoulders. Her dress was strapless and hugged her waist. It was white silk and the bodice had several diamonds laced into it that caught the streams of sun sneaking into the tent. The rest of the dress had delicate little patterns outlined by lace and her veil was attached to a white gold tiara that rested perfectly on her chocolate locks.

"Hermione...You look beautiful," Professor McGonagall said sounding awed. Hermione blushed and picked up a silver locket that Remus had found in her parents home, it had been an anniversary gift to her mother.

"Thank you, Minerva" she handed the necklace to McGonagall who slipped around her neck and did up the clasp.

"Remus is very lucky,"

"Yes he is," Hermione and Minerva laughed as the tent flaps opened and Snape entered.

"Minerva, Albus wanted a quick word," he said and held the tent open for her. Snape looked at Hermione and smiled broadly. "Wow,"

"You like?" Hermione asked, twirling around in her dress and Snape nodded.

"I love, you look like an angel Hermione," he said, walking up to embrace her. For the second time Hermione felt her cheeks heat up.

"That's so sweet," she said, looking over Snape's outfit. He was wearing a black suit with a green shirt and a silver tie. "You look very handsome," she grinned at his Slytherin colours and Snape noticed.

"Don't you say a word," he warned jokingly. "Remus said the groomsmen had to wear house colours,"

"I think it looks nice," Hermione said kindly. "I really do," Snape brushed his jacket flat self-consciously and Hermione held back a giggle.

"Thanks," he muttered and with one last smile exited the tent. Hermione turned to the full length mirror in front of her and smoothed down the wedding dress she and Professor McGonagall had conjured together. There was a happy squeak from a tank in the corner of the pure white pergola and Hermione snickered.

"I'm glad you like it Neptune," she said to the Zora. "I can't believe the day is finally here...Mrs Hermione Lupin. I like that," Hermione giggled.

_Me too_. Neptune agreed. Professor McGonagall's head poked into the tent with a few tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's time to go Hermione," she said croakily and Hermione's heart leapt. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely," she said with a sparkling smile. Hermione had asked Remus if they could have the ceremony partly muggle style, like she had dreamed of when she was little and Remus was only too happy to go along with the idea. Minerva held the flap open and Hermione walked quickly over to Neptune, kissing him on his slippery head. "Wish me luck," she beamed.

_You won't need it, but good luck Hermione...You deserve this day._ Neptune purred and watched as Hermione walked gracefully out of the tent. Professor McGonagall walked off to join the other bridesmaids and Hermione waited for Professor Dumbledore. He arrived wearing a magnificent set of sky blue, silver laced robes with a diamond lion fastening.

"Hermione you look absolutely radiant," he said, kissing the brides hand.

"And you look very handsome Albus," Hermione cooed. "You'll have to watch out at the reception," Albus chuckled and winked.

"I always have that trouble," He held out a long thing arm and Hermione rested her delicate hand on the surprisingly warm cloth covering it. "Before we go down to the alter Hermione, I just wanted to say again how honoured I am that you asked me to walk you down the isle,"

"Albus if I'm truthful when I thought about my wedding before the death of my parents I had always considered having you _and_ my father walk me," she said honestly. "There was no choice, it just wouldn't be my wedding if you weren't there," Albus smiled down at Hermione and stood up straighter as the wedding music started in the background.

"Shall we?" he asked joyfully.

"We shall," Hermione beamed back and stood still as Dumbledore pulled the veil down over her face and waited as the grooms men and bridesmaids walked up to them. Minerva McGonagall was on the arm of Snape and looking surprisingly beautiful in her blue, quarter-sleeve gown with silver hemming. Sirius and Molly Weasley, whom Hermione had become closer with ever since the battle, were paired. Sirius was in a black suit like Snape's with a red shirt and gold tie. Finally there was James and Andrea Weasley, Molly's cousin. Hermione looked at them all and noted just how incredible they looked.

"Hermione you're perfect," James said happily and Sirius nodded.

"I have to admit I'm pretty jealous of Remus right now," he winked.

"Are you hitting on the bride on her wedding day?" Hermione raised and eyebrow.

"Well...Yeah," Sirius shrugged. Hermione just nodded acceptingly. There was a high note in the song and Snape turned to the others.

"That's our cue," Everyone wished each other good luck and set off in pairs down the isle. Hermione continued to smooth her dress nervously as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked. Dumbledore patted her hand reassuringly.

"You'll wear it thin," he joked and Hermione grinned up at him.

"I just want to look nice for him," she said quietly, a little ashamed of her vanity.

"Hermione, to Remus you'll always look perfect," Dumbledore said kindly and Hermione silently thanked him for saying exactly what she needed to hear at that moment. Finally the music hit their cue and Dumbledore lead the excited and apprehensive Hermione to the end of the white carpet leading through the middle of the four hundred and twenty chairs. Everyone turned in their seats and Hermione blushed as a few people actually gasped. Dumbledore stifled a small chuckle and walked with the bride in time to the melody towards Remus. Hermione could see him through her veil and butterflies erupted in her stomach. He was wearing a black suit, a black shirt and a red and gold tie. His hair was in its usual slightly ruffled state, but Hermione loved it that way. His eyes were twinkling happily as he looked over Hermione's dress and how it hugged her body perfectly. Dumbledore and Hermione reached the end of the carpet and turned to each other.

"Thank you Albus," Hermione said softly. "It meant a lot to me,"

"I was my pleasure my dear," Dumbledore raised Hermione's hand and kissed it lightly once again. "I know you'll be happy and you both deserve a perfect life together,"

"Thank you," Hermione stepped up and took Remus' outstretched hand. She smiled as pleasant tingled ran through her body as their skin made contact and Remus couldn't help, but grin when he felt her shiver. Nothing made him happier than when he realized that he still had that kind of effect on Hermione after so long. The ceremony went flawlessly and there were a few watery eyes as Remus and Hermione exchanged vows. Finally the magical minister came to the most important part.

"Do you, Remus John Lupin, take Hermione Jane Granger to have and to hold, for better for worse, in magic or muggle, do you vow to protect her against all harm and honour her until death do you part?"

"I do," Remus smiled, anxious to take the veil off so he could see his brides beautiful face as he slipped a golden band over Hermione's finger.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Remus John Lupin to have and to hold, for better for worse, in magic or muggle, do you vow to protect him against all harm and honour him until death do you part?"

"I do," Hermione beamed, threading matching ring on Remus' finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, witch and wizard. You may now kiss the bride," There was an almightily cheer from all the guests as Remus lifted the veil, revealing Hermione's happy, glowing face. He softly lowered his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her closer knowing that he would never let her go as long as there was a breath left in his body. Hermione was an angel and as egotistical as it sounded, she was his angel. He wanted nothing more than to spend the remainder of his life protecting Hermione, being there when she needed him and being there to see her smile. He didn't care what happened to them after this day, if they became poor and had to live in a box Remus wouldn't care one bit...Hermione was his life and as long as she was there he knew he was in heaven, because he had his angel.

The second Hermione's lips touched Remus' she knew that she would be safe, that she would be happy for the rest of her life. She knew this because of the simple fact that even though she had been to hell and back a mere month ago and had lost both of her parents the one man who had been there through it all could make her forget the pain she felt. He could make her smile through even the darkest of times and would always come for her when she was lost. There was a silent promise in everything Remus did and said, something that let Hermione know she would never be truly miserable again...Not while she had Remus. They slowly parted lips and rested their foreheads gently together.

"I love you," Remus whispered. "I always have,"

"I love you too, Remus," Hermione purred. "I always will,"


	26. New Story Notice

Hello Everyone,

I'm just posting this quick notice to let anyone who is interested know that I have put up the first chapter of my new story!

If you want to give it a read either find in on my profile or search for Isira's Curse.

I hope you take the time to read it.

Hope you're all well!

Eternally,

The-Dark-Side-Of-Eden


End file.
